


Till All Are One For Allspark Volume One

by Sharpman



Series: Till All Are One For Allspark [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But he becomes a Transformer, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya may yet get One For All...No idea if I'll do that or not., Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mineta's here but he's really minor, Minor Injuries, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, too many to name - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpman/pseuds/Sharpman
Summary: "So let me get this straight. My mom buys me a car because I couldn't get into UA and become a hero. I get that. Now I find out...My car turns out to be...an ALIEN ROBOT? What is my life?"Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless, finds out his newly bought Beetle car is a alien robot seeking an artifact from his home world. And is thus thrown from the world of being a Pro Hero to getting stuck in the middle the War for Cybertron. What did he do to deserve this?





	1. Allspark: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> All character are owned by the respective creators, franchises and staff. I do not own My Hero Academia or Transformers. This is all for silly fun and for me to test out some creativity. Please comment on how this goes.

Before time began there was the Cube.

Eons before the first of the species even knew what they were capable of, there was the Allspark. A relic from beyond the ageless past. Some say it fell from the heavens right onto the metallic planet that came to be known...As Cybertron. Some Cybertronians believed it would seed life on any world, turning it into a new cybernetic utopia. Others believed it was source of all Cybertronian life. But as far as they were concerned, it produced life. And life was all that mattered on Cybertron. A golden age began and all of the planet's populace thrived. Eventually, the Allspark created a link to itself in the form of the Matrix of Leadership. A crystal encased in a metal spherical container, that would be handed down to each leader of the Cybertronian race; referred to by all as "Prime". The first Prime, simply called as such, for his name was forgotten to time, would teach the people rules, morality, emotions and wisdom as though granted all things from the Allspark. In time, they believed the Allspark was the last vestige of a creator they called Primus, but to this day, no one of their race knew if it was true or not. Or lived to tell about it.

Then the first Cybertronian realized something. They could change shape. They could switch between a humanoid form to an alternate form. And with that, more changes came to every aspect of Cybertronian society; Philosophy, Government, Laws, Vehicular Entertainment and Labor. But with every world, there were darker sides to the world. Corruption spread across all of Cybertron in all its facets. Crime, a class hierarchy, death.

Soon all of the known Galaxy that knew of Cybertron showed great disdain to the mechanical species. They wanted nothing more for the 'Transformers' as they called them in the derogatory sense, to die off. Whenever a Cybertronian with spaceflight capabilities attempted to reach out to the stars and open lines of communication with other advanced species, they were shown scorn, ignorance and aggressive refusal wherever they went. Another term began to appear as well. "Autobot". It was to refer to their kind as automatons, machines that were automatic in function, no soul, no heart.

In time a desire for a new political leadership emerged. Eventually, an ambitious Gladiator-turned-Politician made a grab at power. He gained a mass following of like-minded Transformers and formed a faction under the idea that the populace was being deceived by corrupt parties who cared not for their own lesser off people. However, he was denied by the then-ruling body of government of the Cybertronian people. They saw his radical plans and ideas would lead to ruin, not just to their personal and political agendas but more realistically, their world and people would suffer for it. It was then, the Great War For Cybertron began. This new faction called themselves "Decepticons" for their motto: You Are Being Deceived. Their leader, the former gladiator, named Megatron declared death to all who opposed his vision of a new Cybertron. A Cybertron that would carve a path of death to those who mocked their kind.

His faction held many high ranking officials who were corrupt and self-serving in their own rights. His chief lieutenants were merciless against even neutral or unaligned civilians. But, when he used forbidden technologies and lost energies that led to the planet's own near death, hope emerged. During the war, Megatron killed the most recent Prime, Sentinel Prime, a former military class warrior who, while a bit abrasive to his own men, had honor and fought bravely before expiring. Megatron hoped to truly break the resistance by defeating Sentinel and steal the Matrix of Leadership, thereby making the populace kneel before him. But Sentinel was smart, and had sent the Matrix to his oldest friend and the one he knew who the Matrix would choose as a successor; Orion Pax. Orion Pax, a former Records Clerk turned Officer; some would say a Hero Cop, was entrusted with the Matrix and burden of leadership. The Matrix granted its power to him and thus he was himself transformed into Optimus Prime. He took to naming the free peoples of Cybertron under the banner of "Autobot" but with it representing "Autonomous", free thinking people devoted to justice and peace. Freedom was the Right of All Sentient Beings; Optimus proclaimed.

65 million years of war took its toll on Cybertron, and its ability to grant life sustaining elements such as Energon, the lifeblood of all Cybertronian life, became too exhausted and all sources began to dry up. Even the newest Transformers to come online showed signs of weakened systems and even diseases. Weapons of torment and native animal life were used as tools of war. The end for the Autobots was near, and Megatron, now realizing Optimus' strength could keep their war to a stalemate, needed an edge. The Allspark. It could create more soldiers or grant more resources for the upcoming tyrant to plunder from other worlds. But Prime was already aware of this. He had selected a brave group of Autobot fighters to divert the attention of the Decepticons while the Autobots whisked it away to a location far outside of Megatron's reach. But that too, was a decoy. Megatron would follow the Allspark anywhere to defeat Optimus, so while the first diversion made the self styled "Emperor of Destruction" think it was being sent off to one end of the galaxy, the Allspark flew to the other.

And so our tale begins here, with the Allspark. Flung from across the stars, to a blue planet that flew under the radar of most alien life. Crashing down to a remote location of this world, no one would expect to find this ancient source of power to be here. A planet full of life, energy and what's more; people. But what any Transformer didn't know was that these people; these Humans, had special powers. Quirks. 80% of the population are born with these and have powers the likes of which only a rare few Cybertronians had themselves. In a country known as Japan in the town known as Mustafu, a young boy, will have his destiny changed forever with but one statement.

"You bought me a car?"

And so the war comes home...


	2. The Deku-Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a new car, a new job and we get to showcase the cast. Also, what will happen for Izuku's life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of world building here. Getting to know some of class 1-A, some from Inko's perspective no less. and potential heroes for our tale. Or supporting cast. I'm flying by the seat of chair here.

August 1st 21XX.

“You bought me a car?” the green haired boy asked, incredulously. Izuku Midoriya was many things. Quirkless, a nerd, shy, but he was never a car driver. Sure, after failing to get into UA because he had no Quirk, his mother decided to help him get a Driver’s License but he really didn’t think she’d go so far as to get him an actual car. A yellow Volkswagen Beetle, which was made around the 1980s? Those things were super rare, let alone well maintained during our current Age of Heroes. Most of them were dismantled and replaced with more modern models that resembled them, but this one was pristine. Almost like it was just pulled off the assembly line and given the coolest of modifications to keep as close to modern as possible. How in the world did his mother afford this ride?

“Well I thought that since you aren’t going to UA, maybe you can get an early jump into some work experience. You and that car can help deliver some of my flowers from my shop” his mother replied, smiling. Inko Midoriya, the mother of the newly minted driver, was a short, portly but lovable woman. Despite everything that’s happened to her son, not getting a Quirk at the age of 4, being bullied by Katsuki Bakugou and having his dreams crushed by being refused at the UA entrance exam due to his lack of a Quirk, she tried to keep things positive by pulling her son out of his funk and help him get a license to drive.

In her mind, this job will take his mind off the problems he’s had to deal with and get him some friends. Friends, she thought, who would accept her baby as the nice boy she knows he is. He does take after his father; kind, selfless, a little scatter-brained with the muttering and shy, but a smart one nonetheless. After being refused at the UA entrance exam months ago, her son’s been laying around at home, depressed and listless. He needed something. Luckily, her flower shop delivery service would likely do the ticket. Funnily enough, UA asked for some flowers for the participants of the exam who passed. She wasn’t exactly thrilled at that. They refuse her son, and then ask to reward those who THEY accepted into their school? She had half a mind to go down there directly and cuss them out.

At least as it turned out, some of the accepted students were really friendly to her son when he went to deliver the flowers himself. It was anything to be allowed into and walk through UA’s hallowed halls and meet his heroes. Her son met some of the Class 1-A and B students and they were all quite nice. Except Bakugou, but, then again, Inko didn’t care much for him. He harassed and bullied her baby boy since they were in pre-school since he got a Quirk and Izuku didn’t. An Explosion Quirk; quite a destructive ability, but it was a really violent and unpredictable power. It didn’t surprise her when Katsuki started showing arrogant tendencies either. Honestly, the separation of the two would help ease her mind.

She got to meet some of the students from UA recently during the first few months. Apparently, the school decided to have dormitories like some Colleges and Universities. She saw her son interacting with a few of those kids and she was all the happier to see her son meet people who liked him despite the lack of a Quirk. She didn’t meet a lot of them but she met enough to know those who kind of became part of Izuku’s ‘Squad’ so to speak. She kind of wishes the group wasn’t referred to as the ‘Dekusquad’ by Bakugou. That boy and his incessant insults.

Tenya Iida: His quirk was called Engine. He had what looked mufflers sticking out of the calves of his legs. He was a studious sort. He was very polite and very straight-laced, almost to the point of being silly when acting like an honors student. He was a little apprehensive of her son when they first met but he calmed down since then and tried to act like an older brother to Izuku. After an incident involving his older brother and someone called ‘Stain’, Iida has been a regular, buying various flowers that signified a speedy and dutiful recovery. Recently, Inko had heard Stain was captured by a hero from the Hosu region named Native, with help from other heroes including Tenya himself. He was proud that day.

Shouto Todoroki: Inko had heard a LOT about this boy. His father was Endeavor, the No 2 Hero. He possessed a Quirk that gave half his body fire powers and the other half ice powers. A bit of a chip on his shoulder, this may have something to do with the large burn scar on his face. Inko wishes she could understand who would possess the cruelty to hurt a child. Come to think of it, while one half of Shouto’s face reminded her of his father, the other side reminded her of her old friend Rei. She wondered if she could ask the young hero in training if Rei was a relative of his. Sometime after the UA Annual Sports Festival, an argument he and Izuku had over his Quirk caused him to pick up Amaryllis once. Strange, those were Rei’s favorite type of flower. She only ever remembered them being purchased before by Endeavor one time. She wondered if Shouto was Endeavor and Rei’s secret love child or something.

Tsuyu Asui: A peculiar girl, who was born with attributes making her have frog-like physical features. Apparently that was part her Quirk. She was blunt but she showed a caring side. Also knew when to use her tongue-lashing verballing and physically when it came to the odd purple haired child, Minoru Mineta, would have serious perverse thoughts. Inko had NO idea why Mineta had these thoughts but was glad Tsuyu kept him line otherwise she’d call the boy’s mother. She didn’t have a favorite flower, but she did seem particular for Lilies.

Minoru Mineta: A short boy with strange purple ball like objects protruding out of his head like a Mohawk. Those ‘Balls’ he had are for his quirk. Apparently they were sticky when detached from his head and thrown. But Inko’s biggest peeve was that the boy was a shameless pervert. She swore half his dialogues were something related to female sex appeal. And she believed he was staring at her rear once. Her son had to remind Mineta that she’s a mother and didn’t take kindly to being ogled. At all. He didn’t care for flowers naturally.

And finally Ochako Uraraka: Her quirk was about removing gravity from anyone she managed to hit with her full hand. She was a sweet and friendly girl. Inko immediately noted mentally that Ochako and Izuku were quite friendly. Even with Katsuki trying to get her attention away from her son, she could tell that Ochako was into Izuku. She even came up with a better definition for the word ‘Deku’ which Inko was aggravated by. She defined the nickname Deku as “You can do anything” from the word ‘Dekiru’. Sometime after the Sports Festival she somehow won a pink and black motorcycle which matched her hero costume. Her favorite flowers were pink roses. Inko made a note to have Izuku personally deliver them whenever Ochako asked for a couple. Honestly she thought Ochako was ordering specifically so Inko could make Izuku deliver them.

But now, she was dealing with her surprised son and the new vehicle their family owned now.

“But…a Beetle, Mom? How in the world did you BUY this? This has got to be super expensive for you!” Izuku exclaimed. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around his mother’s sudden impulse purchase.

“Why not? It was actually quite cheap. And it would help you practice your driving skills in the city. Maybe you can take young Uraraka out on a drive sometime?” Inko giggled with a wink. Izuku blushed profusely. Of course, she’d pull the ‘Uraraka’ card on him for a chuckle. He wished he never got flustered around Ochako but he couldn’t help it. She was the very first friend he ever made. And a girl no less. Even after meeting the other girls like Asui, Momo, Mina or Jirou, Izuku seemed to be more flustered with her than any of the girl he met. Even Mei, who Izuku was more practically SCARED to death of.

“Okay fine. So any deliveries you need me to make for ya, Mom?” Izuku sighed. He consigned himself to the deliveries his mother had for him. Not many, but a few. All of them went to UA. 3 of the flower deliveries were to…of course, Bakugou.

[How the heck did Kacchan get girls to like him for that attitude?] – Izuku thought, annoyed – He’s been trying to get Ochako to date him since he saw me get all red in the face after Uraraka’s second visit.  
Uraraka’s second visit was one of Izuku’s more surprising moments. She drove up to the Midoriya Flower Shop on her new motorbike. For a joke, she kept her gear on; hiding her identity to mess with the green haired boy. She decided to act flirty and gave him a bear hug, just to mess with him. Mina was a very bad influence on her.

It was only THANKS to Bakugou, did Uraraka’s little prank get finished and Izuku was not only surprised but unbelievably surprised how soft Uraraka was when he was held by her. His face was as red as Uraraka’s as he realized who was pressed against him as if she was trying to cuddle him. Uraraka’s face turned bright red, ran out the shop and took her bike back to UA without delay. Bakugou, however, delayed and glared at the freckled child.

“Listen Deku, ya little shit-nerd, Round-Face is going places. You even THINK of doing something that will slow her down, I’ll fucking kill you! She’s gonna be my girl! Stupid, shit-nerd…” Bakugou growled, further empathizing his case with mini-explosions from his palm.

But Izuku put those memories aside and focused on his new car. Never did he expect to get one so quickly. Hell, he never expected one, period. But as he opened up the back door to the car, placed the flowers into the backseat for the delivery and got prepared to drive; one thought came to mind. This might not be too bad.

Izuku and Inko got into the car and drove to UA. While looking over the dashboard and the wheel, he noticed the wheel had an odd insignia on it. It kind of looked like a weird robot face. He paid no mind and kept to focusing on the drive.

“Hey Mom? I just noticed something. There’s no fuel gauge on this dash. How will I know to refill the gas in it?” Izuku inquired. Inko peered over and saw there was no fuel gauge either.

“If I remember correctly, the previous owner said the car didn’t use gasoline. It has some kind of perpetual energy source or something. That’s why it was so modified.” Inko shrugged. Izuku looked in shock.

“You bought a car for me…and DIDN’T question the fact it didn’t need to run on gas? Even in this day, that’s a little concerning, Mom!” Izuku argued. Inko just shrugged again, it was super cheap and didn’t need gas or most forms of maintenance. Izuku was dumbstruck. [Who’d SELL this car for cheap?]

It was a rather short drive, to Izuku’s surprise. Inko took some of the flowers to the faculty lounge. Apparently, the flowers were an order from an admirer to the dark clothed teacher Aizawa. Izuku took the remaining flowers meant as deliveries from admirers to the student dorms. Along the way, he spotted familiar faces from Class 1-A in the dorm common room.

“Oh hey Midori! Looking good kiddo!” the pink skinned girl Mina called out. Mina was well known by now among the young heroes for her flirtatious behavior and her ravenous shipping. A pink haired and skinned girl, she was one of the more unique friends he's ever made. Her Acid Quirk however, made it very annoying to keep intact clothes when she got too over the top. Seriously, she burned a shirt he wore when he brought the first time admirer flowers addressed to her. She honestly thought he brought ALL the flowers for her; not a small set. He lost a good T-Shirt, but he made a friend. And got sweet UA merch out of it.

“H-Hi Mina. My family’s flower shop was called to deliver flowers to some of the students here from some admirers. Let me check, I think you got one.” Izuku replied, shyly. If there was one thing Midoriya himself knew about Mina, it was to try and keep a safe distance to avoid her shipping tangents. Next to her were her classmates Jirou and Momo.

Kyouka Jirou is a self-styled music lover and punk music enthusiast. She was shy about it however. Whenever her interests were brought up, she used her earphone jacks from her ears to jab people. It was her main way to shut up the ones who annoyed her like her classmates Denki Kaminari and Mineta. Izuku got along with her as well when it came to music, though he'd never tell her he was more a jazz fan since watching 'Cowboy Bebop'. However, she already knew and actually liked the show. But she loved to make him think there was something to fear.

Momo Yaoyarozu is the young heir to the Yaoyarozu family. Her creation quirk made her a highly recommended student. She was also shy due to confidence issues. Izuku ironically helped her with that problem after the Sports Festival, as she visited his family store for a few flowers. She was shaking and shuddering from the experience and felt really dour about the whole thing. Kept it a secret from everyone. Izuku simply listened and pointed out she got into UA because had the most potential of anyone to be there. She should be proud of herself; not wallowing in self-doubt. That was Izuku's job. After the talk, she took to her studies with gusto. Her mood improved and so did her grades She has considered him a really good friend as a result of the pep talk. He also noticed she was flustered around Shouto, as Izuku is with Ochako. He would have to get Mina to push Momo and Shouto together jokingly.

“Hello Midoriya. It’s good to see you. Thank you for the flowers.” Momo thanked in a polite tone. Her cheeks dusted pink in shy appraisal. Izuku didn't say anything but he was confused. Izuku was only delivering what was being sent out. They weren’t his flowers to give. But he smiled as he saw his friends happy. He couldn’t be a hero…but at least he saw people smiling. And that was enough.

“I got flowers left for…Kacchan and huh?” Izuku started until he looked into the delivery bag. He saw the flowers meant for Bakugou, but he also saw…a pink rose? [Mom, really? You’re going to embarrass me to death here!]

“What’s up, Midoriya-Chan?” Tsuyu inquired, arriving to see her friends smiling at the delivery boy. Her index finger was poking at her chin; her infamous and trademark inquisitive pose.

“Just a pink rose. I know who it’s for, but nobody ordered for it to be sent. Although, I know who wanted me to deliver it to and why.” Izuku replied, his voice lowering into a grumble. Mina smirked evilly. She knew well enough about Izuku and his nervous behavior.

“Well lover boy, you’ve got to drop of Bakugous stuff first. That way you can give Chako her romantic gesture.” Mina snickered with a wink. Izuku’s face burst redder than the Todoroki’s red hair.

“MINA! K-Knock it off! Jeez, you-you’re worse than my M-Mom!” Izuku stuttered in fear. He rushed off to the stairs. He narrowly avoided Iida, who would have scolded Izuku for running in the halls.

He carefully dropped off the bouquet of admirer’s flowers to Kacchan’s door. He began to think who would be so willing to send BAKUGOU flowers. He listed off each suspect in a storm of muttering as he carried himself up the stairs to Ochako’s floor. He began to think if he should ask her to hang out sometime after class. Nothing special; just hang out together like friends and he can show her his new car. As shallow as he thought it would be, he thought it may impress her a bit. Quirk or no Quirk, having a car was considered a sign of responsibility and maturity.

However, he was not at all prepared for what he saw as he rounded the corner. He moved back behind the corner, hoping not to be spotted and spied on the two by Ochako’s room. It was Bakugou and Ochako. They were talking about something. And from what Izuku saw, it seemed flirty. He saw how Bakugou had one hand on the wall keeping her from entering her room and the other was on her chin. Izuku’s stomach turned. Were they dating? Him appearing out of nowhere with the pink rose now seemed awkward.

[Hmph…Guess Kacchan was right. She was HIS girl.] – Izuku dreaded. As strong as she was, he was strong too. They were both competitive fighters and they were always a bit chummy. He dropped the pink rose and skulked back to the common room. What he didn’t know, was that his departure was noticed by both of the students. Bakugou saw Izuku spying and smirked wickedly. Ochako however was shocked.

[That should fucking get the nerd to fucking back off.] – Bakugou commented in his mind. The ash blond boy had always felt Deku was a worthless cause. [He had no Quirk so why and try to go above his place, under my heel?] He snickered. However, he didn’t expect Ochako to rush to the corner.

Reaching the corner where Izuku was from, she saw the rose on the ground and picked it up. Placing it closer to her nose and sniffing its quaint scent, Ochako wondered why her Deku walked away. Worried that Deku was getting the wrong message, she rushed down after her emerald haired friend.

Izuku had already passed the dorm with his head down as the students noticed his solemn body language. Something went down. He reached his mother and a person he was not expecting to see. Standing next to his mother and his car was a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique in a suit. His blond hair was defined and had two large tufts of hair in a V-Shape. His signature smile and flair was obvious. All Might, Izuku’s idol and one of the many people who told him he couldn’t be a hero without a Quirk, was waiting for Izuku with his Mom.

Izuku knew All Might was trying to look out for him. His mother was the same but was more open in at least giving him the chance to try. Izuku ALSO knew All Might’s big secret; his injury that limited him to using his strength sparingly. Fear gripped the boy. Did All Might come by to make sure the green haired youth kept his secret or was it just a poorly timed coincidence? With the earlier sight of Bakugou flirting with Ochako and now All Might simply hanging with his mother, Izuku was screaming his lungs out internally.

“H-H-Hello there Mr. A-All M-M-Might s-sir.” Izuku stammered, nervously trying his best to hold back his recent emotional turmoil. Inko smiled at her son’s nervous shaking.

“Ha, ha! Hello there, Young Midoriya, my boy! I was just passing by and AS ANY TRUE HERO SHOULD, decided to be courteous and converse with Lady Inko here whilst she was waiting for you. She was telling me all about this new car she bought for you! You must be very proud of yourself, my boy.” All Might boomed joyously. Izuku’s stance calmed down somewhat. Good it was just a coincidence.

“Hehehe, yeah. I am proud of myself, sir. My Mom really outdid herself with this.” Izuku laughed, scratching the back of neck in nervous joy. Inko blushed with joy. Her son is such as sweet boy.

“Well thank you for waiting with me, Mr. All Might. But I think it’s time Izuku and I went home. It was lovely speaking to you.” Inko said, smiling gently as she entered the passenger seat of the car. Inko giggled. [He seems nice. Hisashi’s going to freak when I tell him I met All Might in person. He’ll be as giddy as when we were dating. I miss my hubby so much. I’ll give him a call tonight when I get home.]

Izuku took to the driver’s seat and got the car started. Unbeknownst to the Midoriya family, one of the rear view mirrors on Ochako’s pink motorbike seemed to turn in their direction, primarily focusing on the red icon on the grill of their car; the red icon that matched the logo on the steering wheel.

Just as the green haired family leave the parking lot of the school, Ochako finally reaches the lot herself. She sees the yellow car leave and becomes disheartened. She didn’t want her Deku to see that. She knew Bakugou only ever acted flirty and nice to her to hurt Deku. She didn’t care about him not having a Quirk; Deku was Deku and he was perfect that way. She never really knew why he made her feel this way. But it was a feeling she enjoyed having, despite the merciless teasing she received from the other girls.

[Why did you run away, Deku-Kun?] – Ochako thought. [If you walked a bit further, I could have gotten away from Bakugou-Kun.]

“Is something there, Young Uraraka?” whispered the voice of her boisterous teacher. He never moved from the spot he stood from when Izuku arrived at the lot. His toothy smile was gone; replaced with a softer one.

“Aaah! All Might, sir! I-I didn’t see you there, eheh!” Ochako giggled. She was shaking with embarrassment that her teacher caught her being wistful for her friend.

Looking towards the entrance where the Midoriyas left, All Might’s smile grew a smidge. Even with the students like Mina or even the invisible student, Tooru Hagakure, All Might was getting better perception of the things around him.

“So you fancy the boy, Young Uraraka?” All Might asked, already guessing the answer. Looking at her beet red face, All Might found his answer.

“N-N-N-No! I mean, yes! I mean! I-I-I-I don’t--!” Ochako stammered, flustering to speak properly. Her mind was already shutting down from fear. It was bad enough that Mina, Tooru and even Kyouka teased her for her crush, but now a teacher was getting in on the joke.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha. Do not worry, Young Uraraka. I mean not to pry or tease. It’s good to see such young affection these days. I will keep your feelings secret.” All Might replied with a light chuckle. Ochako stared with awe as she realized All Might was being surprisingly calm. He was almost completely unlike his usual nervous teaching habits.

“Uraraka!” a voice called out. Ochako turned and saw a tall, blue haired, glasses-wearing young man. It was Tenya Iida. Behind him were Tsuyu, Shouto and Momo.

“Oh hey guys! What’s going on?” Ochako beamed, replacing her early disappointment. Tsuyu placed her finger to her chin as she usually did. Momo gave a small smile and Shouto remained…Shouto. He barely ever changed expression.

“We were hoping you’d like to participate in a group study session tonight. Present Mic’s English Test is coming up soon and we need to prepare! As future heroes, it’s our duty to remain vigilant in our studies.” Tenya requested, with a loud voice only matched by All Might or more appropriately, their English Teacher, Present Mic. Ochako chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Did Midoriya give you that?” Shouto asked, quietly. He was glancing at the pink rose, out in the open for all to see in her hands. Ochako’s blush marked cheeks became red as she realized she held onto the prized flower like her life depended on it. She did depend on the flower. 

"U-uh-uh Oh yeah. Deku gave me this flower. It's my favorite after all. Hehehehehe." She giggled nervously and internally decided to text Deku before going to bed that night.

Back at the Midoriya residence:

After stopping at the nearest grocery store, the mother and son duo returned home. Parking the new, yellow Beetle in the lot, they returned to their quaint, apartment home. Inko was taking some groceries to the kitchen, while Izuku began to quietly trudge to his room. His room full of All Might memorabilia and pictures of his UA friends.

“Izuku, how about I make your favorite dish for dinner to celebrate our new purchase? Doesn’t that sound great?” Inko asked, smiling from the day’s happy event.

“Hmm? Oh yeah sure, Mom.” Izuku replied, tiredly. Inko may have had a busy and happy day, but he wasn’t. The green haired, short woman walked to her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which grabbed his attention. Looking at her son, Inko saw Izuku’s expression; he was tired, disappointed. He didn’t seem to be in the higher spirits he was in that morning.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Inko inquired. If there was one thing Izuku knew about his mother, it was that she worried very easily. He put on a tired smile and closed his eyes. He didn’t want his mother to worry about his love problems. As he was about to respond a *PING* from his phone went off.

[What the heck?] – Izuku thought. On his phone was the image of a pink rose, placed with care on a wooden desk in a very plain looking room. He recognized the room. It was Ochako’s dorm room for UA. She sent him a picture of it before with her giving a victorious pose to show off her residence to him. [Why would she--?] Another *PING* went off. He saw the text under the rose picture.

< Sorry you had to see Bakugou being like that. I keep telling him NO politely but he never learns. XP. Thank you for the rose. I <3 it. Text me when you can but I gtg. The Squad’s got a study party for English. XD > – Uravity.

Izuku’s tired face brightened. Inko noticed and was relieved. Whatever bothered her son was gone and in its place was happiness. Heading to his room, he texted his response:

< Hey Ochako, it’s me. Thanks for the picture. Glad you liked the rose. Mom slipped it into the bag I think. She must have predicted you wanting one. Maybe we can hang out sometime? I can show you my new car? > - DekuNut.

One second later no less:

< Sure sounds fun! It would be nice to hang out some time. Would it be everyone or just…us? > - Uravity.

Izuku became flustered. But he had a mission. It was now or never. It was time to take the plunge.

< I was thinking maybe just you and me. We’ve hung out with our friends individually before but we (You and Me I mean) haven’t really. What do you think? Maybe check out the mall tomorrow? You said you had to get some stuff at the mall for some camping trip for school right. Maybe I can help with some of them? > – DekuNut.

< Sure! Great! You can help me get bug spray and stuff for the trip! It’ll be super fun! I’ll see you soon, Deku! > – Uravity.

Izuku sighed with relief as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. And suddenly his eyes jolted open. He essentially asked Ochako out on a date. Sure, it was more help Ochako get camping supplies, but it kind of counted. As he prepared clothes for the trip, Inko called for dinner. He rushed in, excited and hungrier than he ever felt. He even brought his cellphone with him in his glee. However, as the Midoriyas were eating, they heard an engine roar. A car engine. THEIR car engine.

“No, no, no, no, no! Not the car!” Both Midoriyas muttered in fright. They rushed out to the balcony and saw their Volkswagen drive off into the night. Inko rushed to the kitchen to call the police. Izuku, blankly staring at the road his ride drove off on, sent a message to Ochako.

< Ochako. Gonna have to cancel that trip to the mall. > – DekuNut.

< What? Why? What happened there, Deku? Everyone’s looking at me now! > – Uravity.

Back at UA, everyone was huddled around Ochako’s phone within their study group, now joined by Mina and Tooru. They saw Izuku’s attempt to ask Ochako out on their mall-date and spurred her on to accept. Now that the boy canceled suddenly after asking, they were worried. After a brief pause, they got their answer.

< I’m going to borrow Kacchan’s vocabulary for this explanation. Someone stole my &#$@ing car. > – DekuNut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what has happened here? Also if someone can show me how to make text in bold or italics or change the text type I'd really be happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know my description skills for the characters are rather bland. So I hope I can update sometime tomorrow. Till All Are One!


	3. Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's gets taken...or does it? Let's see how our resident cinnamon roll figures this mystery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party STARTED! BTW word in these [ ] brackets are thoughts. Until someone tells me how to make bold and italics and change text type in this system so I can edit later.

The Midoriya apartment was abuzz with police officers and reporters. Inko was flustered and answering as many questions to the police as possible while trying (and failing) to keep calm.

“I’m telling you the truth! Our car just got stolen while we were eating dinner! Ask the neighbors!” Inko stated, frustrated.

“Just keep calm, ma’am. We’re just trying to get to the bottom of this. Do you or any members of your family have any history or relations to any possible criminal elements?” The detective droned. Inko just shot a glare at the officer. How dare he!

“No, detective. My family have had NO dealings with any criminal elements! If you even consider my family to be law-breakers by any means, I’ll-I’ll--!” Inko replied, harshly. She looked like she was about to rip the detective a new backside, before Izuku rushed to her and placed a hand on her.

“Mom! Easy! The police are just trying to get an idea of why our car was taken.” Izuku exclaimed. Inko took a deep breath and looked at her son with a sad expression. The day really started out so well to her. She thought she would cheer up her son with a lovely new car; helped keep him active with a job and was happy to see her boy try to interact with a nice girl. Now, their car was stolen and the police seem more interested to see if they were friendly with the wrong sort.

“I’m sorry Izuku. I didn’t mean to lose my temper. Oooh…And today was going to great.” Inko sulked. As the police investigated, there was a knock at the door. Izuku, more active than his distraught mother, went up to the door. Upon opening it, he was surprised by the faces that came by; Ochako, Shouto, Momo, Iida, Mina, Kirishima, Tsuyu and…BAKUGOU? They were all in civilian garb. Ochako, Izuku saw, had put on her motorcycle gear.

“What the--? Guys? What are you all doing here? And why are you here, Kacchan?” Izuku asked, floored by the new visitors.

“We heard from Ochako-Chan that your car got stolen. We came over because we wanted to see if we could help.” Momo replied, gentle in her verbal approach. Bakugou grunted.

“I’m here to make sure these extras don’t get fucking lost.” Bakugou muttered. Izuku quirked an eyebrow at the explosive boy in distrust. He had bet he was going to cause issues between them.

“I’m here to make sure Bakugou causes no damage.” Shouto replied, bluntly with a stoic tone. Bakugou’s face contorted with rage.

“You wanna go you half-and-half bastard! I’ll fucking kill you!” Bakugou yelled, mini-explosions forming in his palm.

“Bakugou, that’s no way for a student of UA to behave! We must show diligence and politeness! Also, we’re in someone’s home!” Iida yelled. He motioned his arm in a karate chop style fashion at the ash-blond. Bakugou turned his glare to the blue haired student.

“Do I look like I give a fuck about Deku’s missing car? The nerd probably forgot to take the keys and lock the damn thing up!” Bakugou snarled. The other students all looked unimpressed with his attitude.

“*Sniffle*…Well Kacchan…” a voice sniffled from the living room. All the teens saw Inko, on the verge of tears. Bakugou face took a blank, shocked expression as he realized who else was there. Inko took a step to the entrance, her face becoming more resolute.

“If you don’t wish to help in locating my family’s vehicle, then I suggest you take your potty-mouth and attitude back to school. And don’t think for a second that I won’t bring this up with Mitsuki.” Inko commanded softly. Bakugou began to sweat. If there was one person he knew would never let up on his behavior, it was his mother, Mitsuki Bakugou. He snorted in frustration.

“Please don’t.” Bakugou requested with his voice a low growl. Inko kept her stern, motherly plait. She let him get away with enough as a child. She was never letting it happen again, especially not in HER home.  
“Fine.” Inko responded. Bakugou exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he held back. All of the others took stock of Inko’s aura of command.

“Midori.” Mina uttered, leaning over to the green haired boy sideways.

“Yes Mina?” Izuku replied. He didn’t show it but he was amused by mother cowing Kacchan. Ochako was shocked, but had a blank smiling face. Iida was shuddering. Shouto was briefly wide-eyed but reverted to his stoic demeanor. Momo held a hand over her face in shock at Inko’s ability to control Bakugou.

“Your mom is one scary awesome woman. You know that, right?” the pink girl whispered. Izuku nodded, a loving smirk etched across his face. Izuku learned that despite Inko LOOKING like a pushover, she had the aura of a Queen. Not even Kacchan could intimidate her. Izuku even assumed that any villain could really do it if they got her in this kind of mood.

Suddenly, a phone rang. One of the officers’ cellphone rang. Everyone turned to see.

“Officer Mori here. What’s that? The vehicle’s been located? Where?” The portly officer asked to his phone. Just then, Ochako’s flip phone went off. The students all turned to her as it rang in a chiptune (A chiptune of Kirby music that Mina put on it). She inspected the caller Id. It was from her father.

“Daddy?” Ochako asked, answering the ringing phone.

“Hey pumpkin. Do you know anything about a missing yellow car?” the voice on the other end asked. Everyone (the kids and Inko) went wide eyed. How did Mr. Uraraka know about the car?

“Y-yeah? Why do you ask, Daddy?” Ochako asked back, nervous about the situation. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Her face flushed as she looked at Izuku, who also became flushed at realizing the scenario. His car somehow was taken to a location Uraraka’s family could see it.

“Well the damnedest thing happened here, sweetie. A yellow Volkswagen just appeared outta nowheres. Just DROVE into the construction yard where we’re workin’ and now it’s just sittin’ there like it owned the place. Weird, huh?” the gruff male voice replied with a hearty laugh.

“Daddy, was there anyone driving it? Did you see anyone? Is you or Mom or the business okay?” Ochako asked, fearing a villain could attack her family. The voice laughed again.

“Nah. No it’s okay, pumpkin. The car just rolled up here ‘bout a few minutes ago. Like I said, damnedest thing. Well the police are here so whoever owns that there car can git it outta my yard. I gots work to do tomorrow.” The voice replied with a hearty chuckle. Ochako breathed a sigh of relief. Izuku was confused. He knew Ochako’s family did construction work, but she seemed really flustered about it. She turned to Izuku with a shy smile.

“So…want me to take you to your car, Deku-Kun?” Ochako asked, twirling one of her bangs nervously.

“S-sure, Uraraka-san.” Izuku replied, nervous as she was. Bakugou glared, but was met with multiple glares, Inko most prominently. He grunted in defeat. He uttered under his breath something Izuku could barely make out as “Fucking lameasses”.

Ochako and Izuku took their leave and found themselves at the parking lot where Ochako parked her motorcycle. And then a big problem arose.

“Um, Urara—” Izuku started,

“Ochako.” She cut him off.

“Eh?” he squeaked in confusion.

“Call me Ochako. You do it on the phone texts.” Ochako replied, a blush apparent on her.

“O-o-okay, U-Ura-Ochako. I’ll try.” Izuku choked out. But his blush turned darker when he remembered his initial question. “Um, how are we getting to your Dad’s construction yard?”.

“O-oh! I’ll drive the bike. You get behind me and hold…Eep!” Ochako replied, trailing off when she realized what position she put herself in. Izuku would have to hold onto her to stay on her bike. But she offered to get him to there and had to follow through. She took a deep breath and got into the driver seat and motioned for Izuku to get on. Placing himself behind Ochako, Izuku gripped the back of the bike. Ochako placed on her helmet and passed some goggles and a face mask for protection against the wind and bugs.

“Deku, you need to hold onto me. It’s much safer that way.” Ochako stated. She was trying hard not to blush. Deku wrapped his arms around her waist tightly (All while redder than a tomato) as they rode off to her father’s workplace, all the way across the city. As they rode in awkward silence, the stole glances with each other. He noticed her blush as he held close. At the first stop, the two soon became comfortable in their ride to Uraraka's business site. Soft smiles and a chuckle between them emerged as they hit each stop and passed by others. As Izuku peered over Ochako’s shoulder and helmet, he noticed something familiar.

“Hey Ochako…Does your bike have a fuel gauge?” Izuku asked. Ochako briefly glanced at her freckled companion and looked at the dash.

[Huh, that’s weird, no gauge. Coulda sworn I saw a fuel gauge before…] – Ochako thought. She looked back at Izuku and shrugged. Izuku began to worry. His car had no gauge and was driven off, what if someone stole Ochako’s car. As Izuku glanced further behind Ochako, he saw the same insignia his car had on the handle bars.

As they reached the site, they saw the car simply there. Next to it was a large man with brown hair. Izuku concluded that it was Ochako’s father. The flush feeling returning, Deku removed his arms from her waist and simply placed them on her back. He didn’t want to give the wrong impression to Ochako’s father. Getting off the bike, and after shaking Mr. Uraraka’s hand and getting to his car, he was curious as to who took it. They drove on a back road that was near a forested zone of the city.

As they drove back to the apartment in their vehicles, they passed by a stranger sight than normal. A police car that obviously wasn’t a native model. In fact, the police car looked…American. Izuku glanced and saw on the side of the car a purple symbol similar to his car’s red one. Only that car symbol seemed more sinister and spikier. The logo had a motto next to it: To Punish and Enslave. What kind of cop car was that in the States?

[Why is there an American cop car here in the Shizuoka Prefecture? Some kind of show or police exchange program? I wonder if they got an advert somewhere…] Izuku muttered in thought. However, as they pass the police vehicle, it swerved behind them. Ochako and Izuku each gasp in shock at the brazenness the officer. Did this guy not know he retrieved his vehicle? It was mere seconds did they realize it wasn’t an ordinary cop car. The moment a pair of futuristic chain guns unfurled from the car’s hood and began FIRING at Izuku in the Beetle car.

“HOLY WHOA!” Izuku yelled as both he and Ochako dodged the assault. As Ochako steered her bike around the shots, she quickly noticed the bike speeding up beyond what she thought her bike do. Also it moved the steering on its own without her input. As she sped away, she realized Izuku was being left behind. She could only spare one final glance as she was pulled too far for her to see her friend in danger. Izuku fared no better. His car began to act erratically as well. The steering wheel pulled against his grip and forced itself off road into the forest. Izuku could only sit helplessly as he was driven to a clearing. As the car swerved into a turn, Izuku’s seat belt unbuckled, the door to his driver’s seat opened and the full speed of his own car used the momentum to throw him out. He fell on his right arm hard, searing pain shot through it. No doubt about it, either the arm fractured or the arm fully broke on impact.

The police car arrived, stopping quickly. Izuku saw his car slowly get between the cruiser and him. Both engines began revving as if it were some sort of animal intimidation ritual. Before the boy knew, the cars rushed forward at full speed towards each other. But that didn’t begin to describe what happened next. The cruiser’s body frame began to shift quickly. Loudly gears and parts shifted as if part of some previously programmed responses; muffler piping, tires momentarily detaching from their positions and plating moving around and—Did that car just GROW an ARM?

The cruiser changed into a…a robot and not a friendly one at that. Black and gray metal highlighted by purple lighting and what were parts of the police cruiser it once was now adorned the humanoid robot. It grabbed the oncoming, yellow vehicle and tossed it into the air in front of Midoriya. The car landed roof first in front of him.

“HAHAHAHAHA. Autobot scrap! You never could beat Barricade!” The obviously-a-bad-guy robot laughed. He turned to Izuku with an arrogant sneer that the boy swore he only ever saw Bakugou give. The robot, which Izuku assumed named itself Barricade, sauntered over. It towered over the boy, who was still on the ground hunched over in screaming pain from his injury.

“Now then, meat bag…WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK?” It boomed in his ear. Izuku still reeling from the many revelations today looked confused at it.

“All—What?! Auugh…What are you?! What’s going on?! ACK!” Izuku coughed, freaking out immensely. How was he still conscious after this?

“The Allspark, you incessant bag of bones and pulp. WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK?!” The mech roared again, slamming a fist to the ground, inches from the boy who put himself in a fetal position. He was confused. Allspark? Autobot? What in the world did he get caught up in? While the dark robot hunched over Izuku to interrogate him, Izuku saw his yellow car change form as well. The form was less imposing. Smaller, the front of the car stretched forward into hips and pudgy legs, arms jutting out from the side, the rear half of it becoming the back and shoulders while a yellow head with two small horns popped out from where the split happened. Compared to this 'Barricade', the yellow robots face was more appealing; friendly and childish. Red lights streaked across his frame like superhero armor like All Might.

“Hey Barricade! I didn’t hear no bell you piece of beryllium bologna!” the yellow robot called out, mockingly. The dark robot turned in surprise, losing interest in the injured boy. Izuku, now more aware of his capability to escape, turned around, and began to rise, grunting against the pain of his arm. Barricade was quick to notice and pathetically kicked Izuku back down onto his arm, inciting a yelp of pain. The sinister mech chuckled grimly. [He enjoys hurting people!] – Izuku noted with frustration, crawling away.

“Okay pal. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave the locals alone.” The yellow bot warned. As cute looking the golden robot was, it seemed to be very angry against the evil officer robot. Barricade charged forward, clawed metal hands extended to rip into the gold bot. The smaller mech smirked. The wild slashing the dark robot swung forward, but the yellow one ducked, maintaining his cocksure smile. Izuku was stunned. He assumed the bigger mech was also stronger and faster because it seemed to have a more advanced body, but looks aren’t everything.

The yellow robot dashed into the police-bot’s waist, producing two daggers sparking with blue energy. With the efficiency of a ninja, he swiped at the bigger robots waist joint on the right side with the dagger in his left hand. Then he took the dagger in his and buried it into the back of the bigger robots right leg. The robot howled in pain as blue liquid spewed from the deep wounds caused by the ‘Autobot’ Izuku came to understand.

The smaller bot wasn’t finished however. The evil mech fell to his knees trying his best to catch the speedier and tiny robot. He howled and grunted as the Autobot rolled around to keep himself out of the villains’ claws. He took short punches and slaps to agitate and disorient the machine’s vision. Izuku looked at the fight blankly at the sheer audacity. This yellow Volkswagen beetle-robot, was dancing around the much larger police cruiser robot as if this was more a joke than an actual fight. Izuku WOULD have felt sorry for the purple lighted machine if it didn’t previous attack him and kick him to the ground.

Tearing the daggers out of the knee and waist joints, rolled behind the evil robot’s back, stomped atop it and jumped high above it. It turned it midair so it landed facing the villainous robots front. He dropped the daggers right into the black and purple mech’s shoulders (At least that’s what Izuku hoped happened) before crossing his arms, grabbing the daggers from the opposing shoulders (right hand to left shoulder, left hand to right shoulder) and slashing in an X-motion to its neck. The purple lights of the villainous robot flickered and faded as its head fell off and more the blue liquid (Izuku assumed was their blood) poured out and littered the clearing in a puddle. The beetle robot sagged in exhaustion.

Izuku was in awe. Robots that turn into cars? What is going on here? Staring at the wreckage that was threatening his life, he just barely noticed as the yellow one, though smaller than the last, now stood in front of him. The yellow robots silvery metal face lit up with a smile. But before he could say anything, they heard the revving of a motorcycle engine. Ochako? Fearing another fight, the robot reverted to its Beetle form as Ochako drove into the clearing on her bike. To his surprise, Tenya had been running alongside her. No doubt he used his Quirks main power ‘recipro-burst’ to keep up and reach him here.

“DEKU! Oh my god! Deku!” Ochako cried in relief. She rushed over and tackled Izuku back to the ground, eliciting a loud cry of pain as his broken arm was now squeezed between him and her. She jolted back from the sound. A flurry of apologies spewed from his friends blushing face until they heard Tenya clearing his throat.

“Midoriya, did you do that?” Tenya asked, sternly. Ochako turned and saw the robots’ remains, more particularly the head. The two turned back to face their Quirkless friend, who was shaking his head repeatedly, responding that NO he didn't do that at all. Without the purple neon lights and it now being a crumpled heap, it barely resembled a robot. Luckily the head was full intact so they could tell it wasn’t an average vehicle.

“Deku…What is that thing?” Ochako asked as confusion and fear gripping her thoughts, “Why did this thing attack us?”.

“I can answer that for ya.” A voice came. Both Tenya and Ochako were stunned as the yellow came lit up and changed form yet again into its robot mode. Izuku was less shocked after seeing it happen in front of him three times today.

“What in All Might’s name is this thing!?” Tenya demanded, obviously shocked.

“That thing you see here? It’s called a Decepticon. These guys have been roaming across the galaxy hoping to wipe out all life and conquer everythin’. This guy was one of their weaker soldiers. His name was Barricade. The guy liked to style himself as some cooler-than-you dude but he’s just a bully…a pushover. Never could keep up with little ol’ me.” The yellow robot explained with a smirk. He trudged over to Izuku again.

“The name’s Bumblebee. I’m an Autobot from Planet Cybertron. What’s your name kid?” The robot asked, smiling politely. All of the excitement, fear and shock came back at once as Izuku belted out a scream that caused Bumblebee to stumble back in shock. Ochako and Tenya followed suit, rushing over to protect him.

“Hey, hey calm down! I’m friendly! Remember? I took this creep before he could hurt ya more. It literally a minute ago!” Bumblebee exclaimed, attempting to calm the trio.

“It’s useless ‘Bee.” a new voice called. This one was a female voice. Hearing it caused the humans to stop their alarmed screams and look around and seek out the source of the voice. It was then Ochako’s bike moved on its own towards Bumblebee. Izuku was quick to realize.

“ANOTHER ONE!” Izuku cried in shock. Tenya froze in confusion and Ochako was frightened. Was her bike possessed? Suddenly, the bike’s form shifted, moving components around, mixing and matching parts to allow the motorbike to assume a robotic form too. Feminine as the voice it gave off. The same red neon lights adorned her frame. Izuku concluded the lining noted what side they were on.

“The locals’ first reaction to anything random and new is to always give into fear. Did you forget that in training, old friend?” the pink mech explained, snark dripping from her voice. The yellow robot’s blue eyes widened in shock, then shifted to pure joy.  
“Arcee? Arcee, by the Allspark! It’s good to see ya, partner! I haven’t seen you since those raids at Tetrahex!” Bumblebee said, grabbing the smaller fem-bot in a tight bear hug. The female robots face contorted in mild discomfort and amusement.

“Good to see you, Bee! Now let me breath!” Arcee struggled to speak as she was swung about. Managing to break free, she too walked to the young trio of teenagers. “So, any questions?”.

Izuku, Ochako and Tenya all turned to each other before turning to their new robotic acquaintances with unamused faces.

“Yeah no we’re not okay”. “I’m not cool.” “Indeed.” They each spoke before passing out from pain, shock and just whatever Tenya just felt. The two Autobots looked at each other in confusion.

“Was it something we said?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first fight and now we got some Transformers in this puppy. Sorry if the fight was too short or one-sided.


	4. Recovery Time and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku recovers in a new place and now it's time to get answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot dump time people! Get your popcorn, we's getting some backstory.

Izuku awoke with a start. He couldn’t help feeling severe pain in his arm. As his eyes adjusted to bright light…Light? Izuku looked around and found himself in a hospital bedroom. Did he dream everything last night? He chuckled. It had to have been a dream. Giant robots that turned into cars? That was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Maybe it would work for a kid’s show but this wasn’t a kid’s show.

He looked at his arm, his broken right arm. He remembers being tossed from his car. Was that what happened? He must not have been paying attention and crashed. Yeah, that MUST be it. And the robots were a hallucination from falling unconscious from it. He looked around, no one was there; just the droning beep of the heart rate monitor. He lay back down on the pillow.

[Ochako…I wonder if she was okay. Did she bring me here? Was it her who called the doctors to save him? What happened?] – Izuku thought. All his thoughts were if she got hurt.

As he became lost in thought, the hospital room opened. The green haired boy broke away from his thoughts and saw Ochako and Tenya enter. Tenya seemed to have bags under his eyes; lack of sleep. Ochako was worse; her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. She must have been worrying herself sick from waiting if Izuku would wake up. She rushed to his side instantly grappling him in a bear hug, tears renewed from her eyes. Izuku chuckled quietly. He wouldn’t mind waking up to her doing this to him under WAY better circumstances.

“H-hey guys. Hey, I’m okay Ochako. I’m okay!” Izuku laughed, wincing as his arm, in its sling was being squeezed between his stomach and Ochako. Ochako pulled back reluctantly. Tenya walked over and placed and arm on her shoulder.

“You’ll have to excuse her, Midoriya. Uraraka’s been worried sick since we brought you here.” Tenya explained, Ochako’s cheeks turning bright pink as a result. Izuku blushed as well. He really had to ask about that later. But something bothered him. How did they get to the hospital? When did Tenya even show up?

“Um…sorry to ask but how did we get here? I was in a car accident right?” Izuku inquired, innocently hoping that the events he dreamt were a dream. Ochako and Tenya both glanced at each other, cringing. It couldn’t be possible. “What? I crashed the Beetle right? After Ochako and I picked up the car at her Dad’s workplace, we went back and somehow I…crashed it into…*He noticed that the two were cringing worse*…Whathappenedlastnightwasn’tadreamwasit?. His voice hushed to whisper. Ochako and Tenya nodded.

“What happened before was more than we ever expected. When we get you out of the hospital wing, we can let those…guys explain themselves.” Tenya explained. Ochako nodded, placing a reassuring arm on his shoulder. Izuku met her hand with his, a gentle smile at her concern and relief. A thought quickly rose in his mind.

“Wait…Hospital WING? Where are we? I remember the clearing from before.” Izuku asked. The two young heroes smirked wistfully.

“Okay guys! You can come in now!” Ochako called out. Just then the door whipped open. All of Class 1-A entered with gusto and surrounded the young, Quirkless boy. The only one who kept his distance was Bakugou. But Izuku expected that.

“Yo, Midori! We’re glad you’re okay man!” The red haired hero student, Eijirou Kirishima exclaimed. He smiled a big, toothy-fang smile. He snaked his arm around Midoriya’s head, pulling him into a noogie and ruffled his fluffy, messy green hair.

“When we heard what happened, we requested that you be brought here.” Momo explained, “We thought it would be best to have you recover where you are among friends.”.

“Pah, speak for yourself, Ponytail. The shitty nerd gets a boo-boo and everyone’s up in arms over his well being? Deku may be a Quirkless piece of shit but he isn’t paper.” Bakugou grumbled. Izuku looked at Bakugou with wide eyes. Did…Did Kacchan just give a compliment?

“Um, thanks Kacchan?” Izuku thanked. Bakugou glared, snorted and walked out. His mother must have told Aunt Mitsuki about Bakugou’s behavior. A collective sigh of calm swept across the room.  
A smaller boy, one who could be mistaken for a 5 year old no less, sauntered up to the resting Izuku. His smirk said everything he was going to say before he even spoke.

“Let’s not incur Bakugou’s temper again, eh, Midoriya? Dude’s liable to blow his fuse just by lookin’ at y—” The small Minoru Mineta started until he was jabbed by Jirou’s earphone jacks that came out of her earlobes.

“Shaddap you purple pussbag. We’re here for Midoriya and not to see ‘Kacchan’ start more crap!” Jirou warned the diminutive boy. Mineta began to tear up, purple tears coming out of his eyes.

“WHY DOES MIDORIYA GET THE HOTTIES? HOW DO YOU DO IT, MAN?” Mineta screamed. He began to violently shake the injured child in his frustration. To him, Midoriya was able to get the affection of almost any girl he met and was an instant friend to even the surliest people barring Bakugou. How in the world could a Quirkless kid pull it off? He wasn’t that handsome or sexy. He was a plain, green haired boy with boyish freckles dotting his face and a regular old—Huh? While shaking Midoriya, Mineta noticed something about the green haired youth’s body. Without skipping a beat, he lifted the shawl covering his front. Luckily he still had his pants on. All of the students were stunned. Ochako went tomato red.

Midoriya confusingly looked down. So he had some muscle, big deal. Bakugou, Iida, Kirishima and others were more built than him so why is it a surprise?

“What is your Mom FEEDING YOU?” Mineta freaked out.

“Regular food? What? I’m not that big am I?” Midoriya asked.

“Dude! You’re jacked as hell!” another blond with a black lightning mark in his hair declared. Denki Kaminari, an electric Quirk user, was a friend of Mineta to a degree. Jirou usually kept him on a short leash. How she put up with his shenanigans with Mineta and their other friend Sero Hanta, Izuku never figured out.

“*Ahem*! Alright everyone, it’s been fun, but now that the boy’s awake I can release him from custody.” An elderly female voice ordered from behind the crowd. Turning around, they all saw the diminutive head doctor of UA, Chiyo Shuzenji AKA Recovery Girl. After hobbling past the students, Recovery Girl placed a slobbery grandma-kiss on Izuku’s arm. Izuku’s arm felt no more pain, the cast removed, leaving scarred marks all over it.

The students all separated, leaving Ochako, Tenya and the exhausted patient.

“Okay so…Where are they?” Izuku asked, finally able to ask what bothered him.

“They’re at the parking lot. I managed to convince Eraser Head to allow Ochako and I to escort you home, Midoriya.” Tenya replied gently. “Let’s go meet with them. We need some answers.”.

The trio trudged to the parking lot where Bumblebee and Arcee were, in their alternate vehicle modes. Izuku still had a hard time wrapping his head around it all. Robots in Disguise. What was the point?

Izuku and Tenya entered the Volkswagen with great reluctance and Ochako got onto her ‘bike’. They drove off. Obviously veering away from their direction and found a secluded area of the city where they can get their answers. After the humans moved away from their vehicles, the machines switched into their true robot forms.

"So let me get this straight. My mom buys me a car because I couldn't get into UA and become a hero. I get that. Now I find out...My car is really...an ALIEN ROBOT? What is my life?” Izuku groaned. He sagged at this discovery.

Bumblebee walked forward slowly. The humans deserved to know why he was there.

“Well kid, I guess we should start from the top. We didn’t want to explain anything until were awake. Chako and Ten-speed here wanted to make sure you were okay first. Wanted to keep everyone in the know, ya know?” Bumblebee explained a friendly smirk lit his face.

“Well for myself, my name is Arcee. I’m an Autobot. And I’m part of a large force to protect this planet from our mortal enemies, the Decepticons.” Arcee explained. Her pink frame walked to the humans before sitting down; Bumblebee following suit on her left. “We’ve been fighting this war for over millions of centuries. We’ve won many engagements but…lost a few good friends along the way.”. The female robot became downcast. Bumblebee turned to her and placed a sympathetic arm on her back. He knew that when Arcee meant "friends" she really meant it. She’s been hardened by the war. Loved and lost. He’s been through a similar issue himself and she knows it. She leans into his arm in thanks.

“But what are these ‘Decepticons’? Why are they here and why are they fighting you?” Ochako insisted on knowing. Her face creased with worry.

“I can answer that there, Ochako. The Decepticons were only just protestors who wanted to change the way Cybertron worked. A lot of bad things were happening and at the time, Megatron, their leader wanted to fix it. What we didn’t know was he wanted to expand our influence as a military force and wipe out everything that looked at us funny.” Bumblebee disclosed. “When the Council refused to let Megatron lead us, fearing that all the killing will just make things worse for us, Megatron declared war and slaughtered ‘em. I was just a courier back then. Deliverin’ packages and stuff to people. Next thing I knew I was fitted with weapons and taught how to use my daggers. I’m just lucky I was able to see our leader come through for everyone time and time again.”. Bumblebee looked more passionate upon mentioning his groups’ leader.

“Leader? Who’s your leader?” Izuku asked, genuinely curious and noting everything on his cellphone which Tenya returned to him.

“Yeah! Our leader; Optimus Prime. Man you shoulda seen him. He’s like the best leader ever. Super strong, tough and knows exactly what to say to boost morale. He was thought by many to be the Prime of Primes.” Bumblebee exclaimed passion and awe in his voice readily apparent. Arcee looked to Bumblebee, bemused. She knew Bumblebee was a big fan of Prime, despite the two already having met him. Guess meeting your hero leaves an impression. Ochako and Tenya smiled, looking to Izuku, furiously typing out all the notes from the Autobot’s tale. They recognized the same fanboy tendencies Izuku had for All Might.

“Okay we know why the Decepticons exist so why are they here; ON EARTH!” Tenya demanded. All eyes were on Bumblebee, who actually shrugged.  
“I’ll handle this, Bee. Back on Cybertron, Megatron was getting desperate. He had poisoned the very core of Cybertron with substances that left it barely functional. Some say Nucleon, others Dark Energon…we really don’t know the "how he did it" but when Prime fought to restart the core, it had to shut down. Imagine this world, no longer supplying the most vital life giving resource your people need to live and fighting tooth and nail over what little remains. Megatron sought to take control of an ancient reliquary of power…The Allspark.” Arcee divulged.

Tenya immediately took to disliking this ‘Megatron’. No leader should wage war when so little is left to sustain oneself.

“Hey, that cop robot mentioned an Allspark earlier. What’s that?” Izuku noted, remembering Barricade’s demands for it. Arcee was surprised, but Bumblebee’s brow furrowed. Izuku was quick to look at his expression.

“The Allspark is the source of ALL life on Cybertron. Prime sent it away from ol’ Buckethead and to make sure it’s powers were never used improperly. I was sent after it was blasted off Cybertron.” Bumblebee explained, “I was the least likely to be noticed being missing from the fight. I spent a millennium hunting it down, makin’ friends along the way. Eventually, its trail led me here, to Earth. Dunno how the ‘Cons got here though.”.

“Bumblebee how long have you been on Earth?” Arcee asked, curious. The yellow bot took a thinking pose, Ochako giggled at the sight.

“Ochako what’s so funny?” Izuku inquired as a smirk started forming on his face. She turned to him, stifling her giggles as best as possible.

“Pffft…Hihihihih. Sorry Deku but…he’s just a big yellow version of you!” Ochako giggled, spitting up a storm and doubling over from laughter. Tenya chuckled, only to be met with an incredulous glare from his green haired compatriot. He turned away, his face flush. Izuku, without realizing took the same pose as Bumblebee with his legs crossed in annoyance. Arcee looked in amusement. The girl wasn’t wrong. Just she wished the hair and eyes matched.

“I crash landed in the States back in…1984. It’s how I got my alt-mode. I saw it in some kind of camping ground so I scanned and took the form for myself. My energy levels were too low after that so I was in stasis for a while. Eventually I got fixed up by a family of construction workers called the Witwicky family.” Bumblebee replied, causing Ochako to stop laughing when he mentioned construction workers. Izuku smiled at that; of course anything that reminded her of her family would get her attention. “They were super fun and nice. But, the government musta found my ship. So I had to bail out and stay in hiding. That’s when I got a signal from the Allspark. So I continued my search. But I kept at it for so long that I went back to stasis again; barely could scrape by any Energon and I didn’t wanna steal human fuels. That’s how I ended up with you, uh? Deku? Was it?”.

“My name is Izuku Midoriya. But, yeah some call me Deku. Some are nice about it…others not so much.” Izuku exclaimed. Ochako blushed at the memory of giving her Deku a reason to keep that cute name. She couldn’t fathom a name like Deku to be something bad. Bakugou would be sour note to her mind as a result.

“As for me…The Autobots and Decepticons were finally forced to leave Cybertron. We were entering a space bridge on our ship, the Ark when the Decepticons attempt to intercept us with their warship the Nemesis. We somehow crashed our ships here on Earth. So now we’re all kind of stuck here. We didn’t even know the Allspark was here.” Arcee explained further. “If it IS here, we need to get it to Prime. He’d know what to do with it.”.

“It’s somewhere here in Japan, Arcee. I can sense it. Prime installed that sensor in me so I can hunt it down and bring it back.” Bumblebee proclaimed. “But now the ‘Cons are here. I think we can have these guys here be our guides through the area here. Whaddya say guys? We could use some locals to get us around.”. He emphasized his point with a wink, two thumbs up and bright, toothy smile.

The trio were floored. A war that decided the fate of two worlds across the stars. Can they even do this? Izuku was the most worried about this. His two friends were not even pro heroes yet. And worse, he’s Quirkless. What could he do to help? What about his family? Their families? So many people will be caught up in the crossfire. How can they be asked to help fight a war?

“You kids wouldn’t be alone in this quest by the way.” Arcee interjected, pulling them from their dilemmas. “When we crashed, we also crashed in the States. We were met by government and military officials who offered us asylum here on Earth. They made a huge military base around the dormant volcano, Mt. St. Hilary.”. Izuku stood up, his face full of fear and panic.  
“But…What about our friends and families? What do we tell them? ‘Sorry we have to leave for a while and help some robots from space find some gizmo before ANOTHER group of robots find it first and use it to kill us ALL’? What about the unsuspecting people here? What’s their say in this? They’re just civilians! WE’RE KIDS! Quirk or no Quirk, I don’t think it’s registered to YOU guys yet but to a human, giant robots are extremely life-threatening and I don’t think--!” Izuku ranted before a calming hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ochako, a worried smile on her face. Izuku was shocked at her resignation in this. “Ochako, why…?”.

“If we don’t help them, what will that change? These Decepticon guys will just attack everyone anyway. And besides, they’re asking us to help find some old gizmo. Not actually fight. It shouldn’t be that big of a problem right, Deku?” Ochako whispered. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Izuku’s eyes were welling up too. They were both scared internally of these revelations. They turned to Iida, who was the most silent of the group as of now. His brother, Tensei, the previous member of his family to hold the name Ingenium which he had to look after now, just avoided dying at the hands of the Hero-Killer, Stain. And now he’s being recruited to stop a war that could put him in danger again. He turned to face his friends.

“If it means we can keep our families out of harms way, then why not. We’re to become Pro Heroes. If we cannot rise to the challenge to prevent such calamities as we are now, what good would we be as adults?” Tenya announced. He gesture his arm in his usual chopping fashion to get his point across. His friends were on board, but…Izuku couldn’t help but feel they were rushing into something too big.

“Guys…I don’t know. Pro Hero work is one thing. And I would give anything to be a Hero like everyone here but…I can’t. I just can’t—” Izuku choked. A large weight was felt on his head.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right there, kiddo. You kind of just got a close encounter with a typical incursion between Bots and Cons so…I get you don’t wanna fight for us. How about you just give it some thought for now there buddy? We are kind of asking you after we caused you to get hurt.” Bumblebee spoke, calmly. Izuku nodded, to think over the issue when he was much calmer, more awake. Tenya smiled, he understood Midoriya was worried. Ochako was more disheartened. She was hoping Deku would jump at the chance to be a hero, official or not.

“Okay Arcee, one more question for ya.” Bumblebee asked, turning back to his female counterpart.

“Oh what’s that?” Arcee replied.  
“How in the slag pits did you get turned into a prize for this one here?” Bumblebee inquired, smugly pointing to Ochako herself. Ochako jumped at the gesture, but was curious.

“*Sigh*Prime told me to check this place out…along with Drift. Unfortunately, we got separated after reaching Hiroshima. So I thought I could make myself a prize, hoping the TV exposure would get me noticed by him. I guess my exposure is what led Barricade down on our afts.” Arcee sighed. Bumblebee and Ochako chuckled.

“Drift? Who’s that?” Tenya asked. Arcee sighed once more.

“Drift was a Decepticon. He used to call himself Deadlock. But when the Cons decided he was too unpredictable to handle, they tried to slag him out. He was saved by some cultists, from a group called the Circle of Light; they were big believers in the original Thirteen Primes. They say they’re neutral but they do have more ties to us than the Cons. So he joined up and changed his name to better suit his alignment. The guy was super big into religious culture and I guess he got caught up in the Japanese myth culture.” Arcee disclosed.

“Maybe he sensed the Allspark too? Those Circle of Light guys were REALLY into Ancient Cybertronian Myths. For crying out loud, Arcee, Dai Atlas supposedly had a map the Tomb of Solus Prime inscribed ON HIS SPARK-CHAMBER. That’s some hardcore stuff there.” Bumblebee argued.

“Maybe…but anyways let’s get these kids home. If we take too long, greenie’s Mom is going to get worried right?” Arcee suggested. Izuku soon yawned in agreement. The trio performed a triple fist bump before separating. Ochako and Tenya hopped on Arcee, who grunted at the extra weight Tenya had (He’s tall, muscular and has a bigger build). Izuku climbed into the driver’s seat with some tired, slow movements. He and Ochako caught glances of each other and nodded while giving each other tired smiles. As they drove back to Izuku’s home, Bumblebee spoke through the radio.

“Sorry for dropping so much onto yer lap there, Deku. I know it’s a lot to take in.” The scout bot voiced.

“I know you’re sorry, Bumblebee. But it’s just…What good can I do? I have no skills aside from being a massive nerd for heroes. Before Ochako gave my nickname a better meaning, it meant ‘useless’. Which is fitting here, I’m useless here.” Izuku replied, resignation heavy in his voice.

“Hey, as far as I can tell, we were destined to meet. Just like the Witwicky family, those guys were unassuming people. Especially my old pal, Spike. THEY didn’t have powers, and look at me! They fixed me up and made me move again. I know you’ve got somethin’ special, kid. You just gotta have faith in yourself. Your friends do.” The robot exclaimed. Izuku was gobsmacked. He never realized his friends had such as regard for a Quirkless dork like him. Tears shed from his face. “Hey now, cool it with the waterworks buddy! We’re home!”.

Izuku found himself in the parking lot of the apartment complex. He got out of the car and saw his mother, fat tears streaming with a joyful smile. She rushed to him and they embraced in a hug. So much stress just released and the overly emotional mother-son duo climbed back to their apartment. Bumblebee sat in vehicle mode and went to sleep mode. He knew in his spark, the kid was going to make the right call.

ELSEWHERE:

At a familiar clearing, the wreckage of Barricade was being hoisted by a group of mechanical creatures. These creatures were not like the now destroyed fighter or his enemy. No, these creatures were more bestial, shorter and feral in form. They almost looked like piranha with arms and legs. They hunched and lifted their mace-like tails and hoisted each component to a portal that had just then opened. One of the creatures attempt to nibble on Barricade’s decapitated head.

“Don’t eat that you idiot, Gnaw!” A more bipedal mecha hissed. Like the smaller, hunched over creatures he had bestial features. His armor, blue and white predominantly, stood tall and his finned helmet was shimmering against the night sky. His left arm ending in a four-pronged claw picked up Barricade’s head and placed in the hand of another of his subordinates. He activated a device on his left arm, opening up his communication device.

“Sky Commander Starscream, this is Sharkticon General Sky-Byte. We found Barricade. Autobots are in the vicinity. I repeat: Autobots have been found in Japan.” The shark robot whispered, smirking with thoughts of beginning his hunt anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how's that for some food for thought? And don't worry, we all know Deku's answer! Or do we?...Yeah we all do.
> 
> An idea I thought for why Deku didn't get One For All and but still had his buffer body was thus...he still DID do the training All Might gave him in the show. He missed out on getting One For All because All Might ended up getting pulled away due to hero work and rumors of SPOILER characters being active. So when Deku tried to get to UA without All Might's quirk, he got rejected ultimately from the Hero Course or was offered a place at the General Studies. Izuku decided not to do it as a result.
> 
> Also, The USJ incident never happened in this story. We'll get to why later. Trust me.
> 
> Who's the baddest shark around? Who's the smartest shark in town?  
Sky-Byte, that's me!  
Who'll drive Autobots into the ground? And never let old Megatron down!  
Sky-Byte, that's me!  
Ladies and Gents ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE...Sky-Byte...Your villain of the story and his minions, the Sharkticons!


	5. All For Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at the League of Villains, plans are set in motion that will change the course of our heroes quest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the bad guys are up to shall we?

The night was still young, the shadows stirred and in the most rundown neighborhood of the Kamino Wards, an old evil waits. Hidden amongst the warehouses and dusty abandoned buildings; an organization stirs. And now, their leader is listless.

“Sensei, what are our plans? We have not made any moves against the Heroes since you’re recovery.” An elderly doctor asked from the shadows, his goggles reflecting all light from them. In his chair, a decrepit, dark and faceless creature stares at a plethora of camera monitors. Scheming, waiting, this creature is waiting for something, but that something he does not know.

“I know Ujiko. It’s been difficult to think of plans lately. As a result, I’ve been frustrated lately. My initial plan to find Shimura’s brat and make him a tool for my revenge failed. When his son’s Quirk manifested, his family took him to a psychiatric ward…In Canada no less. The only casualty of that particular awakening was their family dog. The Noumu are getting restless, our new recruits are getting bored and I AM LOSING my patience.” The masked creature rumbled, clutching the arms of his chair in a seething rage. He scanned each monitor for an idea, but his plans kept getting waylaid by less than stellar results.

“Might I suggest we outsource old friend? We have been coming into contact with another group that seeks to topple this ‘Hero-Worshipping’ society.” The doctor recommended. He activated a monitor revealing a small group of people. Each person wore a bird mask, except one. A small girl held by the front most man. The masked creature puzzled. That girl was tiny and frail. Unkempt, snow white hair all the way down to her feet, scars littering her arms and sad red eyes. But what grabbed his attention was the small horn on her head. It was off to the right side of her forehead and was tiny just like her. But her expression was of fear and sadness. Sensei was unimpressed.

“Who are these, Ujiko? What? A bird cosplay convention in town and no one told me? Ha! And who’s the runt?” The masked figure growled. He clearly had no time for entertaining his doctors’ idea of “outsourcing”.

“They call themselves the Eight Precepts of Death. They’re a Yakuza faction that is manufacturing something you MIGHT find interesting.” Ujiko chuckled with sinister intent.

“And what interesting prospect is that, old friend?” The masked one asked, bored in his tone.

“The girl’s Quirk apparently can revert time in any subject she touches. She cannot control it herself, but her blood was being used to make, get this, Quirk Erasing Bullets.” The doctor explained, as he soon began to laugh maniacally. The masked villain’s interest became piqued. A Quirk erasing weapon? That would clearly tip the scales of the Hero VS Villain war in his favor. After all, if any Heroes were to try to stop a Villain attack, one threat of a Quirk erasing bullet would cow all into submission. But the old one wonders; would they affect One for All? And more pressingly enough, could they affect HIS namesake Quirk, All for One?

“I see. That does seem interesting. And what would they want in return for giving US these magic bullets?” All for One asked, now fully interested in these weapons. The doctor finally stopped laughing. Clearing his throat, Ujiko changed the monitor.

“They want a 30-70 split of the ‘profits’ in the wake of our alliance. The 70 goes their way, by the way.” Ujiko remarked. He scoffed at the brazenness of these upstart punks.

“I see. Tell them I would like to mull over the options. For now I’m working on a few ideas for the League.” All for One advised. The old villain soon stood and checked the monitors. He soon saw an interesting sight, a police car attacking a yellow one and a girl on a pink motorbike. “What’s this? Since when were police THIS aggressive?”.

“Not sure. I did research on the two being chased. They’re just children. Teenagers of driving age. My estimate is that the cop caught them speeding or some crap like that.” Ujiko pointed. “The cyclist is actually a student of UA. Ochako Uraraka. From Class 1-A. From what I gathered from watching the Sports Festival data, her Quirk requires textile contact on an opponent which would remove their gravitational pull to the Earth. Basically, anyone show touches with a full palm will become weightless. The only downside I’ve seen from her combat data…is that she has a weight limit.”. All for One then turned to Ujiko’s silhouette.

“Weight limit?” He inquired. Not a useful ability if there’s a limit.

“Yes, if she pushes past a certain weight, she starts puking and loses stamina.” The doctor replied.  
“Hmmm…Not what I need at all. Worthless. And the car owner?” The masked villain continued. The footage soon showed the car veer into the forest with the police cruiser closing in.

“From what I gathered, the driver of THAT vehicle is named Izuku Midoriya. And my medical details I hacked from my old colleague Dr. Tsubasa revealed to me that he has no Quirk.” Ujiko continued with his analysis. All for One flinched. Quirkless? A UA student and a Quirkless boy being chased by a Police officer? Wait a second.

“Ujiko, pull the frame back. I want a better look at that police vehicle.” The dark master requested. Ujiko silently rewound the footage. All for One motioned for the footage to resume and then quickly motioned it to stop. He focused on the front of the police car. “There on the hood. Those weapons aren’t natural to any vehicle…or the placement. What did your research say about that?”.

“From what my scouting Noumu gathered, that’s NOT a standard issue vehicle of any country.” The mad doctor replied. “I examined more in depth footage. Those weapons? They unfurled from WITHIN the front hood of the vehicle. As if the car had hidden weaponry like some old science fiction thriller movie. I couldn’t get any footage of what happened between the vehicles but I saw the girl drive back along with an armored human; probably another student, and eventually, both the yellow car and the biker girl drove off to UA.”.

“Hmmm…Did the Noumu investigate what happened to the police vehicle? Clearly it didn’t follow the youths out.” Sensei asked, now thoroughly curious.

“The Noumu did find something after that little escapade, Sensei. Here, this will be a most intriguing sight.” The doctor chuckled, changing the monitor screen again. The smouldering wreck of the car, but it was not a car, it was a humanoid machine.

“Curious…There appears to be more than we thought with that boy.” The ancient villain thought whimsically.

“If the policeman following the boy was some robot…maybe it wasn’t the boy it was after, but his car?” Ujiko interjected.  
“…..”

“Sensei?” The doctor called.

“Send Toga and Spinner after this…Midoriya. Monitor but do NOT engage. If his vehicle IS the target then--!” All for One began before a rumble shook the chamber. “What was that noise?”.

Suddenly, his chamber was breached by metal fangs and claws. Metal fish creatures ripped into his secret base with reckless abandon.

“Ujiko, get back!” The old villain declared. Suddenly, a tall mechanical entity stepped through the hole.

“Do not be too hasty, good sir. My soldiers and I come…in peace.” The metal man spoke. He spoke with a gravelly baritone growl. But it was soft-spoken enough to sound polite with the undertone of malicious intent. All for One stood unimpressed, masking his hidden anger. To think someone who have the gall to enter HIS home uninvited, unannounced and unbidden.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He asked, anger seething with the interruption. This metal man was not like police cruiser or these shark-like creatures. He stood tall and had parts that seemed like he had military design. His colors were gray and red, but some spots had pale blue on them. He had jet wings on his back and what appeared to be arm mounted rail-guns attached at the shoulders. His black box shaped head revealed a gray metal face. Almost plastered on his face was a condescending smirk, the arrogance almost easily discernible.

“Oh where ARE my manners. I am Sky Commander Starscream. I am the leader of this motley crew of ne’er-do-wells called Decepticons. We’ve come seeking aid from the most POWERFUL being this world has to offer in our quest to find a missing artifact of historic importance to our home planet. It’s called the Allspark.” The red jet robot announced casually. He bowed low; almost to the point his head hit the floor, before turning his head to face the black-masked villain.

“And why, pray tell, would you want MY help, oh MIGHTY Starscream?” All for One replied, sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. The jet transformer sneered. Two can play this game.

“Why great one, it is simple. We are seeking the one who’s already on his way to finding the Allspark itself. He is a TRAITOR to our Cybertronian people and seeks to retrieve it for the dirty, uncouth Autobot oppressor, Optimus Prime.” Starscream replied, adding grandiose gestures and flair to make his point. “We lost him when our BRAVE hunter Barricade fell in honorable combat against this deluded bot. He was sent to secure and retrieve that yellow Autobot on your monitor there. His name is BUMBLEBEE.”.

“Such as childish name for a robot. But again, why come to me if you know what you’re looking for?” All for One asked, this time not bothering to be polite. Starscream tilted his head in smugness.

“Well dark one, we need your…Noumu was it, help us monitor the miscreant. If he gets close to the Allspark, my General Sky-Byte will seek him out and procure the Allspark and we can return to our home planet in GLORY!” Starscream exclaimed, pumping his metal hand to pose triumphantly.

“…What’s in it for me then?” The masked man asked. Starscream’s smug face dropped. Did he NOT bring up the offer for why he’d get All for One’s help.

“Oh yes, yes. Forgive me, great one. I was caught up in the moment. Our offer to you would be access to OUR resources. We’d give you some of our BEST troops to assist your…League of Villains.” Starscream replied, getting back into the swing of things. All for One was skeptical. A giant robot wants his help to find some bauble and he’d offer his lowliest minions to help him get revenge on the Heroes? He highly doubted this ‘Decepticon’ would keep his bargain. But after seeing the footage, the Quirkless youth driving the yellow Beetle did intrigue him. Maybe he can get a new successor with this one. Or at least a spy to monitor his enemies in UA.

“Alright then. But on the condition that I get this ‘Bumblebee’s’ driver. I have plans for him.” The dark masked mastermind replied. Starscream’s smug smirk went to arrogant smile, eyebrows quirked up in amusement. An easy deal for an easy to manipulate fool.

“Well played. Then the bargain is struck then. SKY-BYTE!” Starscream called forth. Suddenly, a large shark-like robot trudged into the chamber. All for One, from under his mask, now was intrigued.  
“Yes…Commander Starscream?” Sky-Byte spoke, his voice low in frustration. He knelt before the jet robot reluctantly. All for One noted this. It appears that Decepticon loyalty does not extend to polite conversation.

“I’m putting you in charge of…assisting our partner.” Starscream commanded in a blasé fashion. Sky-Byte looked between the jet and the masked human with some not so hidden anger. “Don’t gripe at me, Sky-Byte. The human wants some child and it helps you with your hunting progress. If our partner finds your skills…lacking, I’ll have someone more qualified take your place.”.

“No one is more qualified than I at hunting Autobots, COMMANDER Starscream. Just be sure to remember that my loyalty is to Lord Megatron alone!” The shark robot roared with pride. The two villains looked at this fishy mechanical being with ire. A fanatic; great, just like the new recruits of the league.

“Well spoken, General. Well then I must be off. Soundwave! Activate the ground bridge. I want to clean off this…dust and mortar.” The smug flyer rattled off. Just then a green portal big enough to fit the robots appeared behind them. Starscream walked through it with no issue and the portal closed.

“Not one for subtly is he?” All for One asked, rhetorically. The Sharkticon huffed in frustration.

“Starscream loves to hear the sound of his own voice. Why Lord Megatron chooses to have HIM be his second-in-command is beyond me.” Sky-Byte mused.

“THAT smug piece of scrap is your overall second in line to lead your group? HOW?” Ujiko barked in shock.

“Believe me when I say this; Lord Megatron likes to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. Starscream is as treacherous as they come. Lord Megatron prefers to make sure the schemer is within spitting distance so he can’t try to stab him in the back.” Sky-Byte expressed. “The fool thinks he’ll actually be able to supplant Lord Megatron. But all of us know he won’t. Not with Soundwave as Megatron’s eyes and ears. No treason will be brokered within our glorious ranks while Soundwave is around.”.  
“I see. You Decepticons have quite the powerful force. What’s to stop you from just taking the planet?” All for One asked. The shark knelt back down to face the black mask of All for One head on.

“We don’t want this dirt ball. Whilst I do enjoy your planet’s literature and oceans, it holds little value in our usual stratagems. Once we get the Allspark, the Autobots will be vanquished forever! And Cybertron will be reborn in Megatron’s image! ALL HAIL MEGATRON! HAHAHAHAHAA!” Sky-Byte announced, lifting himself to his full height and laughing proudly. All for One scoffed. At least this Sky-Byte fellow was simple and honest to a fault. Not much of a Decepticon, unless they just pick them dumb.

“Well anyways…Sky-Byte, I think it’s time we looked over some of these stratagems to finding this Bumblebee and his partner. The sooner we find them, the sooner you can get your…Allspark.” All for One droned. This was turning into an odd deal to say the least. Just then a ring came from the monitors. One it, three people were staring to the screen. One was a young dark haired man with icy blue eyes and skin covered in unholy burn marks. Some of the marks look like they were held together by ring piercings. He had a black, open trench coat revealing black jeans and a white tanktop. The second was a blonde girl with yellow eyes and a manic smile. Her hair was tied into two mangled buns and she wore a school girl outfit. She also wore a face mask with monstrous fangs and had several knives and syringes lining her outfit. The final person was a man in a black suit with white lines around it. He had a confused expression on his face.

“Yo boss, we got a situation here.” The dark haired man stated. All for One sagged. It’s one thing after another today it seemed.

“What is it, Dabi? I’m in the middle of something.” The elder spoke. The girl hopped on her feet in excitement.

“Those Eight Precept guys just showed up. They want us to do ‘em a favor.” The girl shrieked with joy. If All for One had could show his face, his face would be contorting with annoyance and twitching from the audacity everyone was treating him with.

“And what’s that, Toga?” the villain growled. He had no time for games right now.

“Those Precept guys apparently need to help them locate somebody.” Dabi replied, pushing Toga out of view. “Seems they lost someone.”.

“And why would the great ‘Eight Precepts of Death’ need League of Villains to FIND someone?” All for One ordered. Sky-Byte, a fierce bestial Decepticon, began to feel intimidated. This man reminded him of Lord Megatron, and he didn’t shy away from that mental comparison. Commanding; quick to seethe in rage…these are definitely traits of his Emperor of Destruction.

“They said if we found their lost person, they’d make the offer a straight 50/50 split for the previous offer to align.” Dabi explained. “They said if we find their missing girl, they’ll apologize and make an even split for the work.”. All for One paused.

“Missing girl? What missing girl?” All for One inquired, despite remembering the child on the screen. Could they be referring to that little thing?

“Yeah, they said we can get all the cool bullets we can want for her back!” Toga giggled, pushing herself back into view and taking over the camera.

“And what…is this girl’s name?” Sky-Byte inquired. Either the members didn’t see him or didn’t care, Dabi replied.

“Eri. Their leader Chisaki said her name was…Eri.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! We got some villains here! No Tomura Shigaraki because I...I can't write a whiny petulance for a manchild. But we get to see some Decepticon lore here. And some name drops and plot hooks. Who do you guys want to see in the next exciting chapter of Till All Are One For All Volume ONE? Leave a comment after the tone.


	6. An Eri Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Bumblebee begin the search but quickly get sidetracked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the search BEGINS...

August 2nd 21XX

Sunlight pierced through the blinds of Izuku Midoriya’s bedroom window. His room adorned from top to bottom with All Might merchandise lit up the once dark room with reflected lights of blue red and yellow. The young fanboy awoke slowly. Yesterday had been eventful to say the least.

[Okay, Mom gave me the day off from work after hurting my arm. I can’t call Ochako to go to the mall because she’s busy prepping for her class trip; so is Tenya too.] – Izuku thought - [What am I going to do??].

His thoughts drifted to Bumblebee – [Oh yeah…I was supposed to think over helping Bumblebee find that ‘Allspark’ thing and stop some war…]. Quickly taking a shower and meeting his doting mother for breakfast, Izuku mentally noted the pros and cons of this venture he was offered to partake in while returning to his room.

Pros:  
1\. Stopping a war would mean no one gets hurt.  
2\. He’d learn more about an alien culture he’s never seen before.  
3\. He’s not really fighting anyone just doing what is essentially a treasure hunt.  
4\. He’d finally get to be a Hero, even if only he, Tenya and Ochako get to know it.  
5\. He’d get to spend more time with Ochako.

Izuku shook his head at that last thought. That was a tempting ‘pro’ to think over. But now the cons were springing to mind.  
Cons:  
1\. Risk of injury is high.  
2\. He has NO idea what the Allspark even looks like.  
3\. Risk of DEATH is extreme.  
4\. Decepticons are really scary.  
5\. Risk of villain attacks being high because you never know.  
6\. Risks of his friends and family worrying about him are also really high.

Izuku sulked. How would they explain to their friends and families what they were doing? It’s something you just bring up in casual conversation. He then remembered that his Mom didn’t know about Bumblebee. What if the next attack from the Decepticons happens and SHE was in the driver’s seat. Bumblebee would have to fight but his Mom would be there, both hurt beyond measure and scared to insanity. Izuku was already feeling that level of fear when he saw Bumblebee and Barricade fight. His Mom would have a heart attack, maybe worse. He couldn’t risk her not knowing about it.

“Hey kid, you there?” A voice whispered. Izuku jumped. Bumblebee? Where was his voice coming from? Looking around his room he saw a strange earpiece. That wasn’t there last night or before when he woke up. It was black and yellow and looked like a headset used in online multiplayer video games, but way more advanced. Putting the headpiece on, he spoke into the microphone that quickly extended from it.

“Uh…Bumblebee? Is that you?”

“Alright! You got the comm device! Perfect!”

“Comm device? How did you—When did you--?”

“Oh yeah, I teleported it into your room a few seconds ago. Don’t worry. This way we can talk to each other when you’re somewhere I can’t normally get into. It also can reach Arcee and Chako. She SHOULD be doing the same for her and Ten-Speeds over at the school.”

The boy sighed in relief. At least that made sense. An easy way to communicate between each other and it’s barely noticeable. Like a faded hearing aid. Or a Bluetooth phone piece.

“So kid what are your plans for the day? We can go for a relaxing drive and get to know each other. We can trade stories, talk about adventures, friends and even check out some cool tourist spots eh? Eh?”

[Well I guess I’m in this for the long haul. I pretty much got no choice anyways.].

“Okay, okay, okay! You win, Bee. I’ll help you guys find this Allspark, but I think we should tell my Mom about you. The less I have to hide from her the better”.

“Whaddya mean less to hide? Are you keeping secrets from your Mom?”. Izuku winced. He had a few secrets kept from her mother, true. All Might’s injuries, Bumblebee and the Autobots, his well…okay his not-so-secret crush on Ochako his Mom pretty much knew from the start. Motherly intuition you are a scheming process. Just then the comm device sparked to life.

“Hello? Hello? Deku are you there?” a girl voice called out; Ochako’s voice.

“Ochako? Yeah I’m here.” Izuku replied, a smile already curling on his lips.

“Oh hey, Deku! Did you get these cool comm device-thingies? They’re really cool. I could replace my phone with this thing.” He heard her giggle. Well at least he started the day feeling way better than normal. A private chat line to his best friends did seem rather cool now.

“Oh! Oh! Deku guess what? Tenya’s got himself a girlfriend!” Ochako laughed a singsong voice at the word ‘girlfriend’.

“Wait what? Who? When?...HOW?” Izuku asked. That was different.

“Well you’re probably going to be a LITTLE freaked out about this…” Izuku already was dreading who Tenya got as a girlfriend. It couldn’t be who he thought it was right?

“…Who is it Chako? Just rip the Band-Aid off please.”

“It’s Mei Hatsume from the Support Course here.” Izuku sputtered in shock. Tenya Iida is dating Mei Hatsume. The girl was psychotic in her work. When and how did this happen?

“MEI? How in the heck did this happen?”

“Oh uh…You’re not gonna like this but…Tenya blabbed. About the Autobots. To her.” Izuku’s eyes went wide and stared blankly at the nearest wall. Tenya TOLD Mei. Why would—Oh wait, Tenya can’t keep a secret or lie to save his life. Izuku facepalmed. Why was he not surprised? Of course Tenya would have a hard time dealing with Mei too.

“So…now what?”

“Well I have to introduce Mei to Arcee and I’m gonna give Tenya a piece of my mind.”

“PLEASE give him a piece of mine too!” Izuku heard a short giggle from the other end.

“Don’t worry Deku! I’ll give him one for ya. So…I guess were all in this huh?” She inquired. She sounded hopeful.

“Yeah, I guess I’m in this for the long haul, Ochako. Since you guys gotta deal with Mei and the training camp stuff. I’ll get a jump start with Bumblebee and check out the neighborhood.”

“Great, at least someone here will be doing their job” another female voice snarked. It was Arcee’s voice. Was she listening--?

“Arcee you said I could have this conversation in private!” Ochako’s voice whined.

“Yeah ‘Cee, you should let the two lovebirds have a quiet chat—Uh oh!” Bumblebee chimed in. The two bots couldn’t see their humans, but Izuku’s face was burning red and Izuku assumed Ochako was too.

“BUMBLEBEE!” the two shouted in frustration.

“Izuku? Is everything okay?” His mom called out from the living room. He blocked the receiver of his comm device.

“I’m okay Mom! Just had to deal with an annoying bug.” He replied, grumbling in the receiver at the end.

“Uh, sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen in there, kids. I was sending text comms to Arcee. SHE was the one listenin’ in first.”

“Oh you are one to talk, Bumblebee. Remember when you spied on Chromedome and Rewind before the war and kept gushing about them being Conjunx Endurae? Rewind was embarrassed and Chromedome was threatening to use those needles to erase your entire memory core!”

“Hey that’s a totally different scenario! But we’re off topic.” Izuku chuckled. So Cybertronians had love lives too.

“It sounds like we got a couple of tsunderes here, Chako. What do you think? Bumblebee and Arcee sitting in a tree?” Izuku asked, with a little snicker. He could hear Ochako giggle and the two bots sputtered in shock. Izuku smirked, Mina was right, shipping was fun for teasing.

“O-okay bud. Let’s j-j-just go look around the city. Get your keister down here so we can rev up and roll out.” Izuku sighed. That last part sounded like a nice catch phrase.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” He put some decent clothes on. He had his white ‘T-Shirt’ t-shirt under a plaid green/black over-shirt, black khaki jeans and his favorite red high top sneakers on. Embarrassingly he was also wearing his lucky trademark unmentionables but no one needed to know that. He grabbed his things (wallet, watch, and keys) and went for the door after stopping to give his mother a thankful hug and kiss on her forehead. She was smiling as he walked out the door. She barely noticed the headpiece on his left ear. Maybe he forgot to take it off or something. The boy ran to the parking lot, Bumblebee opening the driver’s seat door so they could begin their first day on their mission.

“So where should we start Midoriya?” The yellow bot inquired.

“Let’s see where you’ve been and go from there.”

Bumblebee’s front window turned dark and revealed a map of the entire area. As Izuku thought, Bumblebee was pretty much everywhere except the Hosu District, the Kamino Wards, Tatooin City and what appeared to be another forest area that seemed far away from the cities. From what Izuku speculated it was a camp ground. [Hmmm…Must be the training camp Ochako and the others are going to. We’ll try to avoid that area. Anything to avoid dealing with Kacchan at this point.].

They drove down towards the western areas of Hosu and checked around. It was hard to tell whether or not the Allspark was in the area, as Bumblebee would be able to sense it. They checked every alley and construction yard in the area. At one point, they met with Mrs. Uraraka passing by getting some groceries. She waved them down, allowing Deku to get out and stretch from all the driving.

“Ah you must be that Deku boy my daughter keeps going on about.”. Izuku noted that Mrs. Uraraka was a dead ringer for her daughter. She pretty much was an adult copy of her with longer chocolate brown hair and the exact same blush marks. He blushed at the fact that Ochako was talking about him to her parents; in whatever context he didn’t know.

“H-h-hi there M-Mrs. Ura-Uraraka. I just driving around in my car and guess I’ve been getting turned around with traffic today.” He half-lied. He was driving around in his car, but he wasn’t lost at all.

“It’s alright there, young man. Are you looking for something specific?”

“N-no, no. I’m just getting a feel for the driving. Practice makes perfect right?” He winced at his response. He hated having to fib to a parent…especially the parent of his closest friend.

“Well don’t let me keep you, little Deku. You have a great time. And your car is really adorable.” She chuckled as she went on her way. Izuku sighed. Well at least her parents were nice people.

Just then they heard a noise from the alleyway. Izuku looked at Bumblebee with concern.

“Should I check it out, Bee?”

“Not sure, I don’t detect any Cons in the area. Could be an alley cat or somethin’.”

Izuku walked in to the alley. He assumed it could be just a cat, but then he heard sniffling and coughing. Someone was hurt. He ran forward and saw a sight he never would believe. A little girl, covered in blood and dirt. Her hair, behind the brown muck, was snow white and messy and tangled in knots. Her eyes, red rimmed from her crying were red like rubies at least to the boy’s perception. She was wearing little more than a hospital gown too big her for her size and her arms and legs were littered with horrendous scars. Who the hell could do that to a little child? The girl lifted her head meekly and saw Izuku; he was stunned she was still breathing.

Shaking his head from his stupor, he ran up to the girl, scooping her up gently in her arms.

“Hey…are you okay, sweetheart? What happened here?” Izuku asked quietly as he stroked the little one’s face, removing as much dirt and grime as he could without frightening her. She sobbed. She wouldn’t speak. As he turned, he heard some engine revving. Fully turned around, he saw Bumblebee in vehicle form right behind him.

“So who’s the kid?” The robot inquired, transforming to robot mode, completely forgetting that there was a new human involved. Her eyes widened at the sight, but she didn’t scream. No. What Izuku and Bumblebee would later understand was that the girl was amazed by the sight. A cute yellow robot and he was real.

“Bumblebee change back! Who knows who else is here now!” Bumblebee jolted, switching back to vehicle mode. Izuku gently placed the girl in the front passenger’s seat and he got to the driver’s seat.

“We need to get her to a hospital. We’ll have to put the Allspark on hold, Bee.”

“No need to tell me twice. She’s more important right now.” Bumblebee agreed. Revving his engine, the duo took the girl to the nearest hospital in the Hosu District. Throughout the drive, the girl was silent, looking at all the lights and moving vehicles out the window. She was so tiny and Izuku tried his best to remain focused. The girl soon yawned from her crying and drooped off to the side of the seat in sleep. When they brought the girl in, Bumblebee waited in the lot, informing Arcee of the recent development.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, okay, Bee. From the top. What happened again?” The pink motorbike asked as now she was being thoroughly examined by Mei. Tenya and Ochako kept trying to have Mei keep a modest distance but Mei wasn’t listening. Or she never listened. Arcee fidgeted under the pink-haired, dreadlocked mechanic. The girls’ exuberance could only be handled for so long with patience.

Bumblebee explained to Arcee everything the duo had done; going to Hosu, meeting Ochako’s mother (which left Izuku and Ochako blushing) and finding the girl, who they never got the name to.

“Stand still, I need to examine your chassis to see if I can some inspiration for some new BABIES.” Mei demanded futilely.

“Mei that is highly inappropriate! Highly unbecoming of you to ask another to see their private areas!” Tenya yelled. Bumblebee was glad Izuku was in the hospital with the girl. She just wouldn’t stop asking him to stay with her. Whoever did those horrible things were worse than Decepticons.

“Anyway, Izuku’s Mom showed up at the hospital. From what I can hear from the comm device, the girl’s Mom straight up abandoned her and left in the care of her own dad and things got---Uh-Oh-Oooh! Wow, who knew Deku’s Mom had that much volume and temper?”

“Bumblebee what’s going on? What do you by Deku’s Mom having a temper?” Ochako asked.

“She asked to be given the number to the girls’ mom. Izuku followed and man oh man, she’s letting loose on whoever’s on the other end of that phone line. Ho boy that little lady can rip and tear!” The yellow bots voice echoed through the room. Arcee decided for everyone to hear better, sending an audio wire into a speaker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Mom, what’s the verdict?” Izuku asked, nervously watching as his own mother takes calming breaths from ranting at who he assumed was the little girl’s mother.

“Well Izuku, I’m glad you found that girl when you did. But since her…own family won’t give her proper care, we’re going to have to be the next best thing.”

Izuku stood blankly at his mother. The short woman just decided on a whim to adopt this new girl. [I mean I get it. I rescued her kind of and she kind of wants to stay with us, but, that’s super sudden.]. Inko however was resolute and smiling. She wouldn’t know to say it but she saw her son do a great deed. Whatever his reasons for being in Hosu at that point were rendered moot. He found and rescued a child without being some kind of ‘Pro Hero’. Good Samaritan work. The work a hero should have done, she thought.

“We need to know her first name. If she’s going to be part of our family, I’ll need to know what to call her right, son?”

“U-u-u-uh, yeah I guess so.” The two Midoriyas returned to see the girl quietly waiting. She extended her arms, reaching out to Izuku. He approached and picked her up like it was the most natural thing between the two.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Izuku whispered, trying his best to act like a big brother to the scared child. Inko walked up slowly, struggling to keep tears from escaping. A calming hand rubbing circles into the child’s back.

“Eri. My name is Eri.” She whimpered.

“Okay, Eri. How would you like to be a part of our family?” Inko asked, voice cracking. Eri looked, tears already streaming out from her tired face.

“Please, I don’t wanna go back to the bad bird people. Please don’t make me go.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ll never have to worry about those people. We’ll look after you from now on. I promise.” Inko replied. She scooped up the little girl and brought her to a soothing, calming hug. Eri’s tears stopped and she drifted to slumber; exhausted from everything.

“Izuku, I think it’s for the best you go on ahead. I’ll look after Eri here. You get the spare bedroom ready and I’ll be along home soon okay?”

“Got it Mom. I’ll head home now.”

The boy made his way back to his new Autobot partner. Many thoughts now plagued his mind. That little child being tortured…why? What person would do that? He reached the lot where the yellow scout now prepped for departure.

“Guess it’s time to head back the old homestead eh, Midoriya?”

“Yeah. We gotta get the spare bedroom ready for our newest family member.”

“This is turning out to be the beginning of an interesting venture, eh kiddo?”

Izuku sighed but smiled at the thought.

“Yeah this might turn out to be a good idea after all, Bee. And who knows? If things turn out this easy, we’ll find the Allspark in no time flat.” The duo drove back home.

Unbeknownst to them, they were watched by two very menacing figures.

“Dabi to Sensei. The kids are leaving some hospital. We’ll keep you posted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharpman01's Notes on Heroes: Part 1:  
Izuku Midoriya - Notable and Hidden Details:  
\- Quirkless.  
\- Has green colored eyes and hair.  
\- Big time hero fan boy.  
\- Somewhat quick to assume the worst.  
\- His Online Handle usually uses his nickname Deku in some way. DekuNut, GreatDekuTree, etc.  
\- Has a not so subtle crush on Ochako Uraraka. Doesn't know she's super into him too.
> 
> Bumblebee - Notable and Hidden Details:  
\- Was given a sensor to help him seek out the Allspark.  
\- A big fan of Optimus Prime (As Deku is for All Might).  
\- Prefers his Volkswagen body to all other forms he's ever had, except his original Cybertronian body. Tried a Camaro once, but didn't handle it well.  
\- Always thinks positive and is friendly to nearly everyone...except obviously Decepticons.  
\- Is close friends with Arcee. Tends to be a brother to her, but they are close.


	7. Filler 1: Original Write Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly the original idea in my head as to what was originally going to happen when I started planning this story.
> 
> Somethings obviously would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My INITIAL idea for the project.

Here was my original ideas in my head for writing this story. These changes would include:

\- Chapter 1 would go unchanged.

\- Like Chapter 2 here, Izuku would get Bumblebee from his Mom and do what was mentioned; be a delivery boy for his mother's flower shop. Only addition would be Deku would be mentioned to have a wrist brace or something (carpel tunnel or something...random injury is random).

\- Unlike in the current story, Izuku would see Bakugou and Uraraka talking, but he'd hear Bakugou actually ask her out on a date to some party at his family's home. Izuku would leave without a word, completely unseen and not leave the rose he brings in the main story.

\- Originally, when he returned to the parking lot, he WOULD have kicked Uraraka's bike (Arcee) over out of anger, BUT, I didn't like that since I didn't want Midoriya to be an jerkface. He'd also drop the rose on the ground and then stomp on it for the same reason (heartbreak leads to angry kids, what can I say?).

\- Uraraka and Bakugou would appear here and Uraraka would bring up the party. Izuku would find some weird excuse to leave the conversation early and drive off (Inko would not be here). Uraraka would be revealed to have wanted to ask Midoriya to go to the party with her (She'd essentially refused Bakugou's offer because...well obvious). Uraraka would find the destroyed rose.

\- On the way back home, Barricade would appear and chase Izuku and Bumblebee to an abandoned construction yard (Not related to the business Uraraka's family owns).

\- Bumblebee would have a Neutron Assault Rifle and just perforate Barricade as a result. Barricade would actually get a blaster shot in (A scratch overall).

\- Izuku never faints or breaks his arm during the entire confrontation. He hears Bumblebee retell the Transformer history in his own words.

\- Izuku decides to help Bumblebee immediately, due to him having no other reasons to declined. He kind of owes Bee for saving his life there.

\- No league of villains references, or mentions of the Eight Precepts of Death. Eri would not appear as the tortured child we know but happily living with her actual parents (She'd get a passing mention with a name drop).

\- Izuku keeps Bumblebee a secret. All of Class 1-A would be see Izuku driving ALL over the place. When they try to contact him (As they gave him their contact info), he starts ghosting them because again, Bakugou and Ochako. He finds some dumb reason to believe ALL of Class 1-A was stringing him along due to his crush on Ochako.

\- Ochako gets concerned when he starts ghosting her...which in her book is an immediate red flag that something's wrong. When she calls him out on ignoring his friends, he lashes out and says they couldn't be friends with Izuku because of his Quirklessness and were all tricking him into thinking he had friends and they wanted him to get with Ochako; flooring her as she obviously liked him. He mentions he heard her accept Bakugou's date offer (which is wrong, he just heard him ask) and leaves in a huff. Ochako is both mortified and confused that everything seems to be her fault (It's not).

\- Ochako tells the class what's going on and why Deku's ghosting them. Bakugou scoffs that they should go get Izuku back, since Bakugou doesn't even like him. Everyone else; ironically starting with Mineta, agrees to help since THEY do like the kid. Also Mina ships Izuku and Ochako so she's second to agree and Tenya feels this is a good way of showcasing some random team building or public relations skill set.

\- Arcee gets revealed to Ochako and Tenya and tells her the backstory of transformers in a brief summary. She offhandedly mentions Bumblebee being Izuku's ride which causes Ochako to panic and go looking for Midoriya.

\- Mei would catch sight of Arcee and the two others and get involved.

\- The Decepticon roles would be the same as the current story, but Starscream just gets a vocal cameo instead of the appearance he gets in Chapter 5 and Sky-Byte and the Sharkticons are front and center.

\- Izuku and Bumblebee find a lake where they think the Allspark is located. Ochako and Tenya reach Izuku first and confront him on his attitude. Izuku still thinks out of spite that the two are just secretly messing with him and Ochako just wants to rub it in his face that she's dating Bakugou. Ochako THEN reveals she never agreed to Bakugou's date offer and wanted Deku to be her date for the class party, which leads to Izuku realizing he was being stupid instead.

\- Izuku apologizes and explains what he saw from his side of the story and do his self-deprecation thing where he says Ochako would deserve a better friend. Ochako slaps him and tells him she wants Deku because she likes him and that's who she's getting. The two go in for a kiss to reconcile which is when the Sharkticons become a mood killer.

\- Tenya would race around the Sharkticons and disorient them. Ochako would use her anti-gravity abilities on debris and trees to attack them directly. Bumblebee and Arcee tag team Sky-Byte.

\- Sky-Byte gets a lucky shot in and blasts Izuku into the lake, followed by Sharkticons.

\- The Sharkticons begin to overwhelm the heroes, one of them eating Bumblebee's guns.

\- The Allspark surfaces after saving Izuku from the Sharkticons that followed him under. A large blast of light would irradiate the area, and Deku and the Allspark would vanish. In its place is a green transformer that resembles Override from Transformers Cybertron but with a silver face plate (Looking like Izuku's hero costume. Enter Deku-Primus.

Bear in mind I may still use some aspects mentioned here but at later volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter 7 is being worked on...Will be complete by this Sunday.


	8. The REAL Chapter 7: The Storm's Coming Kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Eri leave for few hours for a job. Meanwhile Inko makes a very telling encounter. Also Class 1-A and I introduce some 1-B kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm getting my creative gear going on this chapter! Also sorry it may not be as MEATY or a little rushed. Read the end notes for why.

Two weeks pass since the Midoriya’s have brought Eri into their lives and everything has been surprisingly peaceful. Eri has become quite inquisitive and curious of her newly minted family. She quickly bonds with Inko, who has become a much better mother for her than her biological one as Inko has proudly come to believe.

Inko has taken to enjoy this new youth’s curious mind and innocent views of the world. She also noticed Eri practically idolize her son as a hero. Izuku to a degree feels proud, but at the same time frightened. Eri keeps bringing up a ‘Bumblebee’, to Inko’s confusion. When Inko asks, she points at Izuku’s car. She says it’s a talking robot. Inko giggles at the child’s imagination and lets her indulge in the childishness. To Izuku’s credit, Eri gets frustrated whenever she’s left with disbelief.

“Why doesn’t Mama believe me, Zuku? Bumbabee is a talking robot!” Eri cries. Izuku stifled a chuckle and picked up his new adopted sister.

“Eri, Mama doesn’t believe Bumblebee is a robot because it’s crazy under any circumstance for a car to be a robot”.

“But…He IS a robot car…You’re driving him…”

“I know that. But Mama shouldn’t know about it. It would scare her.”

“Why?”

Izuku flinched. He knew Bumblebee was peaceful and friendly. But he knew their mother would be extremely frightened at the knowledge that her son was driving an alien robot. Also, who knows what that knowledge would do to her health?

“It’s complicated snowball. For now Mom’s doesn’t need to know Bumblebee is a robot okay?”

“Okay…” Eri replied defeated. Izuku planted a small kiss on her horn before ruffling her hair and hugging her gently. He knew she meant well, but this was meant to be a big secret. As a compromise, he allowed her to draw pictures of Bumblebee and brought her along for a drive when they went searching for the Allspark. It excited her immensely to hear Bumblebee speak and treat her like an adult; with respect and belief.

“So what is an ‘Allspark’ Bumbabee?”

“Well lil missy, the Allspark is an old relic from our home planet that gives life to us Cybertronians. I've been lookin' for it for a very long time. If I can find it, my friends and I can stop the bad robots; the Decepticons from hurting people.”

“And Cybatronians are you guys right?”

“That’s a big 10-4 lil missy.”

Izuku chuckled. His new sister took to Bumblebee like any child with a new toy; with utter whimsy. She scanned everything Bumblebee had to show and proved quite smart. Also giving her a very brief story of the Transformers history was entrancing to her. Except some pronunciations at least. After all, she’s roughly 4 years old. How can she pronounce ‘Cybertronians’ that easily? He wanted to see how far their conversation went but they had a job to do.

“So our first job is to check out the districts in Dantooin right? Well it’s time to as you put it ‘Rev up and roll out’.”

The youthful trio drove off to Dantooin as they leave Inko to relax at home. Unfortunately, it would be for naught. They wouldn't find anything of importance at Dantooin District. Aside from a nice candy shop where Izuku bought Eri a Candy Apple, which became her favorite snack forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inko loved seeing her son finally getting some time with others. Even now, she sees his interactions with Eri as a new lease on life for his growth. Leaving the apartment to get groceries for supper, Inko took to the Mustafu sidewalks like any mother, with a lot of patience and shyness. She’d never tell her son, but grocery shopping on her own was always a chore and she was always nervous.

She was quite well known on the streets luckily. Various customers of her shop and various pro heroes saw her around their area. They knew to keep watch as she shopped. After all, she was the best florist in Mustafu. If anything happened to her, where would they get their best flowers and floral decorations?

But today was not like most days. As she returned from her shopping, she saw an exhausted and tired old man. He wore white wrappings and a white jacket hood over his body. His coughing was haggard and his body language spoke of a need for help.

“Hello? Are you alright sir?” She asked, bending over to investigate this old soul.

“*Cough cough*Oh thank you my lady. *Cough* It’s nothing. I just fell is all. But would you mind giving this old man a hand up *Clears throat*?” The robed man asked. His voice was deep but tired. He even seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

“Oh yes, yes. Here you go” Inko replied, helping the man to his feet. Once on his feet she was surprised to see he was a tall man with a built physique. How could he sound so tired and sickly with such a frame?

“Here, as a token of my gratitude, I will assist in carrying your groceries home. Fair is fair yes?” The hooded man offered. Inko was nervous. The man was strong to be sure, there was NO WAY he was a weakling. Even without a quirk, muscled men can be hard to deal with. But his tone and body language were soft spoken. He was gentle in asking and seemed to be genuine. Moreover there were several pro heroes within spitting distance if he tried anything. Inko reluctantly accepted. She walked with the robed figure home and they deposited the groceries of dairy and vegetables in the fridge. To Inko’s surprise, the old man was quite kindly and polite during the walk.

“Whose room is this Lady Inko?” The man asked, pointing to her son’s room.

“Oh that’s my son’s room. My boy Izuku is my assistant at the flower shop. And we just adopted a new member to our family. She’s such an imaginative little lady.” Inko replied beaming.

The man eyed the door to Izuku’s room and noted the All Might decal around the nameplate.

“Oh, hohohoho. My son’s the pro hero All Might’s biggest fan. Always looking up the latest on his exploits. Did you know he’s teaching at UA High? He visited here once at my shop. So many people flocked here when they heard THE All Might came and bought flowers from the Big Green Botanist Shop.”

The old man simply looked at the door, then nudged. He seemed unsurprised or…was he even impressed by her son’s collection of pro hero memorabilia? She walked up to the man and gasped in awe.

The old man’s face…was covered in burns and scar tissue all the way until it reached upper lip, scar tissue and almost had NO discernable features. She couldn’t even see his eyes. All she could see was his mouth. It seemed pressed into a hardline or a scowl. What or who did this to someone so nice? Why did this happen to him? She began to mutter off a plethora or reasons before feeling a firm hand on her meek shoulders. She squeaked in surprise.

“Please Lady Inko, no need to be frightened. These old wounds were when I was in the prime of my wasteful youth. I’ve grown accustomed to my visage being…more than a little bit intimidating. I do apologize. I should have given proper warning”. His apology was sincere in her ears. But still she wanted to call the doctors to help. “Do not worry. Again, I’ve already gotten used to getting around without my eyes. I’ve still got my hearing, my touch, my smell and my voice. I can handle this, trust me my dear”.

Inko ultimately relented. As they rested from the day, Inko enjoyed her visitor’s company. Sure he wasn’t Mitsuki or All Might or her family but he was pleasant. He did love Earl Grey Tea. A rarity in her home, but he allowed Green Tea as well. After a while, eventually Izuku and Eri returned from their drive to Dantooin. Eri talked about all the buildings and sights she saw and how Izuku bought her a candy apple, completely ignoring of the old man in front of her mother as she rushed to give Inko a hug. Izuku was however, much faster to notice.

“Sorry ‘bout my sister, sir. She’s always hyperactive these days."

"Not at all young man. Some children at that age are quite a delight." The old man responded politely. Izuku bowed politely in apology but quickly remembered something.

"Oh! Hey Mom, um, I got a call from some friends at UA. They asked if I wanted to come with them on a field trip to some cool training camp. All Might even put in a good word with Mr. Aizawa and allowed me to come along.”

“Oh that’s wonderful dear. Maybe All Might’s trying to sneak you in as a student and make you a Hero.”

“Ah heh…I highly doubt it, Mom. Eri wants to come too. But I’m not sure she should. I’m already pushing it as a Quirkless kid at a camp for Pro Hero students but…Eri’s so young.”

“Oh dear it would be a pleasure. Has she even met your friends yet?” Izuku shrugged nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The old man soon looked at the boy, his scarred face hidden under the hood. Eri soon took notice and became eerily quiet at the sight of him. Almost like she knew him, until he turned over and spoke with his voice soon causing her to relax slightly.

“Now, now young Midoriya…I highly doubt a cute little snowball such as her would be a threat to a bunch of BRAVE and STRONG students such as the children of UA. Why, I bet they would be enamored with such as cutiepie. Eh, little Eri? Wouldn’t you want to go with your big brother and see the heroes who’ll one day PROTECT us?” The old man asked, playfully doting at the tiny girl as if he were a grandfather to her. Eri, shyly looked at Inko and Izuku and gave a pleading look. Both older Midoriyas knew…she was already curious and set in her ideas. Eri never met any of the UA kids that Izuku knew. Ultimately, he guessed it would be a good idea. They had to check out the camping grounds for Allspark signs anyway so bringing Eri wasn’t going to do too much damage…the boy hoped.

“Alright, then it’s settled. Why I don’t think I’ve seen such a tightly knit family since…Since…Damn I’m getting teary-eyed and I have no eyes to cry with.” The old man sniffled. Izuku turned with curiosity. Who IS this guy?

“Um, sir…you haven’t seen a tightly knit family like mine since…when exactly? I’m sorry to ask but…well…” Izuku asked, he was now wondering who this old gentleman in white robes was. He saw a smidge of the old man’s face. He knew he saw some problems a long time ago.

“Oh just…just remembering an old friend. Or maybe my brother. Yes…yes that’s it. My brother.”

“What happened to your bruder?” Eri asked. She took a step to the elderly man.

“My brother and I were quite close. Very close. But then, we got into a fight you see. I was an upcoming man with ideas of a grand future for this place and he…he disagreed with them. Our fight nearly went to fisticuffs but he was then shot by an unknown villain.” The elder said, trembling with grief…but Izuku’s paranoid saw differently. He looked like he was…chuckling? “This black, iron masked villain comes out of nowhere and shoots my little brother. I promised I would seek him out and make him pay. But…then All Might appeared and the villain vanished into the ether. I tell you what, that All Might may have done me a favor. But anyways, I’ve taken too much of your time. I need to head out and see my personal doctor for my arthritis.” He clutched his twitching hand as proof of medical requirement.

Izuku walked the old man to the door of their apartment. The old man shook the green haired youth’s hand and waved goodbye. Inko however, quickly rushed outside next to Izuku.

“Oh by the way. We never really got your name.” She called to him.

The robed individual hobbled back and bowed. He removed his hood and smiled.

“Ah forgive me, O Family Midoriya. You may call me Shigaraki.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Over At UA:

“So didja hear guys, All Might's putting in a good word to let us bring Midoriya to join our crew for the Training Camp Trip!” Kirishima declared, his toothy grin already flashing brightly. “It’s gonna be SO MANLY!”

“Kirishima! This is gonna be the MANLIEST trip ever, man!” A boy with gray hair smaller fangs and a similar demeanor shouted in response. A girl with red hair and a side-tail (ponytail on the side, need an actual name here please) next to him with sighed with a smirk.

“You guys. We don’t even know if this ‘Midoriya’ kid’s going to join up. Speaking of which, WHY is he even being asked to join our trip? Last I heard this was a student-only trip.” The girl responded. Next to her were a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, his confident smirk plastered in smugness, and a girl who looked like she was half bull (A/N: Tell me Pony Tsunotori doesn’t look like a Minotaur girl…I dare you all). Her curious smile and her posture belied her innocent views.

“Come now Kendou-chan. We all know that Class 1A just convinced the great All Might to let them bring in their personal cheerleader. I’ve met this Midoriya boy and he’s just a Quirkless, 1A-obsessed los—ACK!” The boy sneered before getting a karate chop to the back of the neck. The horned girl grabbed the blond and looked over at Kendou, keeping her innocent smile. As she slumps the blond over her shoulder, they are quickly joined by Uraraka, Momo, Tsuyu and Todoroki.

“Dammit, Monoma. I really wished YOUR obsession would stop. Jeesh!” The red head said, with an angry face and sighed. “Sorry…We keep trying to curb his lines but…well you see who I’m dealin’ with here right?” She apologized.

“Yes. Monoma speaks funny things yes? Monoma say 1A full of posers and attention whores? Yes? This is proper wording. Dah? I saw compliment yes?” The horned girl asked, her speech stilted and fragmented. She clearly had no idea what she was saying.

“Ugh…Monoma…Stop teaching Pony your nasty name calling.” Kendou hissed.

“*Ribbit*. It’s okay. He’s like Bakugou-chan. We never really listen when he’s off on a tangent *ribbit*” Tsuyu noted, sticking her tongue out slightly at Monoma’s unconscious body. Pony soon trudged off with Monoma’s body.

“Indeed. Besides, you’ve met Midoriya-san before, Kendou. He delivered those daffodils you ordered back in June.” Momo pointed out. Kendou placed a fist into the palm of her other hand.

“OH! So that’s the Midoriya you guys have been telling me about. But…still why’s he coming?” She asked, still insisting on this question.

“Who knows? All Might was the one asked, maybe he discovered that Midoriya-san was rejected by the entrance examinees for the Hero Course and decided to treat him to showing him how we UA students handle training. I apologize if this sounds crude, but maybe it’s to show him how difficult it would be to be a pro without a Quirk?” The raven-haired, ponytailed girl replied. In truth, no one really knew except All Might, Aizawa and their Principal, the mousy creature known as Nedzu.

“I don’t really care. Deku-kun and a forest camping trip? This will be FUN!” Ochako smiled. A plan in her mind was already in the works. Having Midoriya at the training camp would be an exciting time. Tsuyu turned and saw her massive smile and fist pump. She shook her head with a knowing smirk.

“We all know why you’re happy he’s involved, Ochako-chan.” Tsuyu stated bluntly. Ochako looked at her amphibious friend with wide blank eyes. She forgot, all the girls have been teasing her for crushing on Izuku since the two met after the entrance exam.

“Ah c’mon Tsu. I toldja not to tease!” Ochako huffed. Tsuyu placed comforting hands on Ochako’s shoulders. A sly wink and a smile all but told the brunette one thing. Tsuyu was teasing but she supported her with her crush. Unfortunately the mood soured when a certain voice snarled.

“Well I for one don’t give a DAMN. Why the fuck is All Might bringing that Quirkless shit-heel Deku with us on this trip? He’s just a fuckin’ space case with no fuckin’ idea how much of a dumbass he is.” The ash blonde boy, Bakugou snarled, his ever present scowl already adorning his face. Momo just covered her mouth and she whispered to Kendou.

“…Sometimes I wish Midoriya was in our class and Bakugou somehow failed the exam. It would be a much more pleasant experience, I’d say.” Momo whispered. Kendou giggled, she would be in agreement; a friendly, Quirkless boy over Mr. Lord-Explosion-Murder sounds like an upgrade overall.  
“OI! I heard that Ponytail!” Bakugou growled. The girls soon ignored the explosive user’s aggressive ranting.

“Seriously though. I do agree that the trip will be more enjoyable with Midoriya-san with us. From what I have heard, his mother adopted a little girl. I wonder if he’ll be bringing her along. From what Uraraka-san has been telling us from her calls with Midoriya-san, she’s a pure delight.” Momo remarked, blushing at the thought of seeing the new member of her friend’s family. Just then Kirishima and Mina walked up to the other girls, hearing the conversation. Mina began smiling widely, giggling like a giddy child.

“Yeah I even got a snapshot of the two on Hero-Space. Check it!” Mina declared. The girls all huddled together and saw the image: A picture of Izuku with a big embarrassed smile, holding a hyper-smiling Eri in his arm. The girls all cooed at the sight. They looked more a proud father and daughter pair than a brother and sister duo. Ochako blushed immensely at the sight of her crush looking so…paternal. Mina smirked at the brunette. [Time to pull the trigger for her thoughts].

“So Ochako…this giving you some, ideas?” Mina asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ochako’s happy expression gave way to shock and confusion.

“Wha-what? What are you talkin’ about? C’mon, Mina this ain’t the time fer jokes!” The brunette blushed, flailing her arms in fear.

“Aw c’mon, Chako. Lighten up! We’re just messin’ with ya. We all know you like the green lug. And now we know he’s got daddy material written all over him in this pic a-LONE. Why not just make it official and ask him out?” Mina asked. Mina was many things but she always made a point. She knew Izuku and Ochako were perfect just from their interactions alone. Her only peeve was that two, despite being friends for a few months, were shyer than that yellow pony on TV and denser than steel.

Ochako took a moment to think. Why not just bite the bullet and ask? She knew Deku was always there for her when she was down. Her skype calls and text chats with him were proof of that. Also the fact she had a theory that Deku was intentionally bringing her favorite flower to her without charging because she felt he was crushing on her. Unfortunately, she was brought out of her thoughts by the Mr. Explosive-Vocal-Diarrhea himself.

“Are you guys serious? Round-face here has a crush on FUCKING Deku? You’ve gotta be shittin’ me! Why would you want a pathetic wimp like that when you’ve got prime badasses here? He doesn’t even have a Quirk! He’d just be wasting your time when you should be focusing on bein’ a Hero.” Bakugou exclaimed. “Besides, I can bet the REAL reason Auntie Inko adopted that little twerp is so she can have a kid with an ACTUAL fucking Quirk. Look at her! The horn on her head, she’s gotta have something!”.

The girls were shocked. They may not know Inko very well but given how protective and happy Izuku is with Eri, there’s no way Ms. Midoriya would ever do something so detestable. As the words sank in, Shouto’s fire side began to show smouldering cloth on his shirt. Momo saw and instantly realized Bakugou was pressing Shouto’s ‘Endeavor’ button somehow. She took a deep breath, knowing the response she’d get from Bakugou.

“Bakugou-kun, I would prefer it if you please keep out of private conversations from this point forward. It’s very unbecoming of you, both as a hero and as a man of decency.” Momo requested. Her face stoic and commanding respect. Bakugou turned, his stance feral, looking for a fight. He put his finger right in Momo’s face, defying her command.

“Eeeeh. You wanna go Ponytail? You can’t tell me what to fucking do! I can say whatever I want about the little tu--!” Bakugou began before suddenly finding himself flipped over to the floor. Facedown and his arm twisted as Ochako, instinct-driven by her training internship with her mentor, the Battle Hero Gunhead.

“What the fuck, Round-Face? Get offa me dammit!” He growled. She didn’t however. She pulled his arm slightly harder, causing a snarl of pain. The girls stood there, gobsmacked. They knew Ochako cared for Deku but…never in their time together did they expect her to violently react to Bakugou’s insults. He’s always been like that before but he must have really struck a nerve. He continued to struggle feebly.

“No. Now, I’m gonna say somethin’ to ya, Baka-gou. Yer gonna stop insultin’ Deku-Kun from this point forward or this arm is gonna end up in a sling for a month!” Ochako hissed. All of the girls and Shouto stared. Shouto’s mouth creased to a knowing smirk. “I’m tired of hearin’ you puttin’ Deku-Kun down and saying who I should date and who I shouldn’t be datin’. If you want me to be a good Pro Hero, I’ll accept THAT as yer reason but if I hear you say one more bad word or even ONCE suggest his mama would do that to him, I’m tellin’ the Principal on yer ass!”.

She soon relinquished Bakugou’s arm and got off his him. Bakugou rose from his position, clutching his sore arm while glaring daggers at the round-cheeked heroine. She met his glare with a haughty stare. She wasn’t going to stand by and allow her friends be mocked without SOME level of repercussion. He trudged away, grumbling something under his breath that Mina swore was “Fucking bitch, just speakin’ the truth”.

“Well…It appears that that if things do turn out well, Midoriya would have quite the defender of his honor.” Shouto said with a wistful expression on his face. Momo sighed in relief and slid closer to the red-white haired boy. Mina noticed but to her Project Todo-Momo was her agenda after Project Izu-Ocha. Ochako turns, blush noticeable on her cheeks.

“C’mon Uraraka…What do you have to lose? You like him. He likes you. We all see that. You both suck at hiding it, even though you’re both really dense at seeing it yourselves.” Mina stated, pressing her left index finger on the brunette’s nose to empathize her point. “This trip could be your golden opportunity to have a real romantic encounter. A nice walk in the forest, a starlit view from the grounds hillside, leading to a climactic confession and maybe some liplock action? It’s perfect for you two!”.

“But what if he brings Eri with him?” Ochako rebuked. Not to mention Bumblebee and Arcee will be nearby. They knew the Allspark would be around. She realized that their time looking for that Autobot relic would prevent them from enjoying their company. Not to mention Eri would likely require Izuku’s attention constantly.

“We can look after Midoriya’s sister for you both.” Shouto replied. Momo, Mina, Ochako, Kendou all took a blank, wide-eyed stare at the heterochromia-eyed hero. He took this as a note of curiosity. “If it’s to help you both have some time for yourselves it wouldn’t be remiss for us to interact with her. And besides, she’s young and need to go to sleep early. So any of us could babysit her while you and Midoriya have some…what would you call it Mina? Quality time together? You both wanted to go to the mall before his vehicle was stolen. This could be a chance to make up for that.”. Shouto looked at Ochako, shrugging. He had a point. Secretly however, he wanted to make sure the siblings were not involved in some Quirk-related issue. He had enough with Endeavor’s…parenting and wanted to make sure the Midoriya family didn’t follow suit.

“If you want, Uraraka-chan, I can volunteer my services to watch little Eri-Chan. It would be a…pleasant experience.” Momo offered. Shouto’s scar-sided eyebrow raised in fascination. Momo offering to babysit Midoriya’s baby sister? She shouldn’t have to do that, but he’ll help her.

“Yaoyarozu-san, if you’d like I would be…honored…to assist as well. I AM a younger sibling myself so you need…someone with experience. To say the least.” Shouto offered. His facial expression was stoic and voice was unexpressive, but the heated cheeks of his face betrayed his intentions. A new reason to give young Eri some company aside from her brother had appeared before him.

“To-Todoroki-Kun! Um…thank you!”

The two recommended students hid their blushing faces poorly. Mina was stunned, in helping her unintentionally with Project Izu-Ocha, Project Todo-Momo was going off at a breakneck pace. She needed to gossip to Tooru about this. A bright smile lit up the pink acid hero’s face and she squeaked with joy.

“Well I guess it’s settled there, Chako girl! You’ve got yourselves some support for a date night at the Training Camp!” Mina chanted joyfully. Ochako however was a little distraught. She honestly was more just happy to have her friend with her. Feeling Tsuyu’s hand on her shoulder she turned and saw the frog girl nod and smile.

“Ochako-chan. It’s okay to have fun and be a girl sometimes. Besides, the training’s only for a week. If you miss out at the camp, then there’s always later when we’re on vacation or something, right? And even if his feelings for you aren’t like yours, he’ll always be your friend right?” The froggy student pointed out.

Ochako quickly realized her friends had a point. Even if it didn’t turn out right, Deku would still be there for her and support her. But she was more worried about the Autobots and their work. And she also realized…she never told Deku her reasons for being a Hero. At least she thinks she didn’t. Their first encounters were more her being bright and friendly and Deku stammering and nervously chuckling. It was only after a few more meetings that Deku became comfortable around her to the point where he stopped being scared of her. Ochako resolved herself.

“Alrighty then! At the training camp, Deku and I are gonna have a nice quiet date and we’ll talk about how we feel then and THERE!” Ochako decreed. Her expression hard pressed to a determined smile, the girls and Shouto noted silently, was much like Midoriya’s. They were right. Those two were perfect for each other. Now…their fate was in their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the plot's kicking off now ain't it you Bots and Heroes! BTW people I may be a bit lagging on some updates for future chapters and filler as my computer MAY need a repair soon. Shuts down suddenly and starts beeping and so I had to restart it?...Not. A good. Sign. But if you have ideas and questions for future chapters or filler (Like HOW certain guys meet in this story)...I'll try to get back at a reasonable pace.


	9. The Spark of Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tells us a flashback of how he didn't get into UA...and how he made his first friends. And met his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for our first flashback! Please comment or critique my writing please. I may be out of practice since I didn't have my computer for roughly the whole month. I need some learning. I also kinda wanted to try a different formula for this chapter. If it's not a good style, let me know too. If it's not good I'll not use it after this one.

After meeting Shigaraki, the Midoriya family began to have new changes to their lives. Shigaraki offered to teach the young teenager how to fight, seeing as he’s shown to have trained himself to get some muscles underneath his lean physique. He showed young Izuku martial arts techniques that one barely knew of. Over the course of two weeks, Izuku was given basic skills in Karate, Muay Thai and Jeet Koon Do. Why Shigaraki was offering to train the boy was beyond Inko’s fathoming but Shigaraki shrugged.

“I sense the boy has potential to be great. And I would be remiss as to not repay the kindness you’ve shown me back then when we first met, Lady Midoriya.” Shigaraki replied, bowing politely. Izuku was curious too and couldn’t shake a sinking feeling but the man was kind and he was knowledgeable. During his training, the elder had him play a game of chess. Izuku lost nearly 90% of the time. Out of 12 games, he won at most two.

However, Shigaraki couldn’t visit anymore due to health reasons, he explained. He gave Midoriya a suitable martial artist training regimen that coincided with All Might’s original training schedule and diet. Maybe Shigaraki was a friend of the hero, Izuku thought, considering asking All Might if he knew the old gentleman. Work became plentiful, heroes and civilians came for flowers and decorations for the upcoming fall semesters of schools and workloads. Halloween was on its way as well.

But, today was a lazy afternoon on Saturday and Izuku and Eri were watching old TV reports of UA’s sports festival. They seemed particular in pointing out Todoroki’s fight with Tenya in finals for the report. Izuku sighed wistfully. The placings for the Tournament really were intriguing. Todoroki was first, Tenya second and Tsuyu was a shocking third place. Bakugou had the misfortune of getting into a fight with Setsuna Tokage, a girl from UA Class 1-B and to Izuku’s shock, he lost…somehow. Eri watched, wide-eyed. Big brother knew these people? They were super strong and cool looking. Why wasn’t he there with them? The little girl’s mind boggled at the thought. Izuku was cool and smart and nice. He would definitely have been a great student here.

“Big brother. Why aren’t you at UA with the others?” Eri asked, turning her attention to her brother. She had cuddled up next to him as they watched TV on the sofa as Inko was gossiping with Mitsuki who had come to visit.

“It’s…It’s a long story, Eri. You would get bored listening to it.” Izuku replied with his green eyes tired from the memory. He also remembered that he met All Might that day and the sludge monster.

“No I won’t! Big brother is cool! He should be there too!” Eri shouted, eliciting both Inko and Mitsuki’s attention.

“Yeah, I never knew why UA didn’t take you there Izuku. I mean they took my damn brat of a son, and he’s a big pain in the ass. If anything you should be there too. You’re a smart kid, you coulda been in the General Studies and have a big future ahead.” Mitsuki Bakugou interjected. Mitsuki Bakugou was pretty much everything Bakugou himself was but more mellow. Short tempered to hell and back like her son, but otherwise, she could get along with nearly anyone. She doted on Izuku like a nephew and forever felt responsible for Bakugou’s tormenting on Izuku since their childhood. Also, many of Izuku and Bakugou’s friends at UA who’ve met her note she’s basically a ‘hot mom’ version of Bakugou…Which set off another of Bakugou’s tantrums.

“Mitsuki-san! It’s not that simple. I mean…I always wanted to be in the Hero Course and any other option seemed like a poor substitute. I had a whole plan and everything.” Izuku responded. He slouched his shoulders; reminders of THAT particular day were both sad and happy memories to him.

“Come now, sweetie. It’s not all bad. Even if the results weren’t what you wanted, you still made friends that day. Remember? You saved that girl, Uraraka from that giant robot at the exam you said right?” Inko argued. She didn’t at all enjoy her son feeling down about himself. He had ‘Hero’ written all over himself that day.

“Well…I guess I can tell Eri my story.” Izuku responded. He knew better than to argue with a toddler girl and two mother hens. Especially his own mother. “Let me tell you of how I almost joined UA”.

This part of the chapter is from Izuku’s point of view (With various interruptions):

Just under eleven months ago, I was in middle school with Kacchan. It wasn’t the easiest experience for me because of me not having a Quirk. I didn’t have any friends at all. *Any friends?*. Nope, no friends. I mean there was Kacchan, but…in hindsight, friendship is kind of a stretch for him and me, you know.

Kacchan and I both wanted to go to UA and join the Hero Course, but Kacchan told me not to. He wanted to be the only one from our school to get into UA’s classes, to the point where he was really pushy for me not to go. He even wrecked one of my hero note books to prove a point. And threw it in the school pond for good measure. I got it back, don’t worry. Still, it was kind of saddening.

*Did Kacchan ever say sorry for that?*

No, Eri, Kacchan never apologized. And honestly, I don’t think he ever would.

*I’ll give that brat of mine a piece o’ my mind next time he comes home for a visit, there, Izu. Kid needs to remember HIS place!*

It’s okay Mitsuki. I’m over that. But anyways, we’re getting sidetracked. On my way home, I was thinking of ways to get into UA’s hero course, when I was attacked by a sludge monster! It told me it was going to use me like a skin; like a person with clothes! I was scared, panicking…I thought I was gonna die!

*What did you do?*

Actually, I was rescued, Eri. I was rescued by All Might himself! He punched that monster so hard that it splattered ALL over the tunnel I was walking through to get home. I was going to ask him something that was really bothering me since I was about your age, but he was preparing to leave so as he made a HUGE jump between buildings, I kinda latched onto his leg until we landed on a rooftop.

All Might was in a rush to get somewhere but I insisted on asking him something very important to me. He even signed my wrecked notebook so that was cool!

*What did you ask him, Izuku?*

I asked him…If I could be a hero, without a Quirk. All my life, I’ve wondered if it was possible. Almost everyone I knew kept saying ‘No’ about it but I wanted desperately to get a response from my hero and idol.

*What did he say?*

Well…to put it bluntly. He said no. Hero life was dangerous, and that was WITH a Quirk. He told me I should choose a different profession for myself. He told me it was alright to have dreams, but I had to be realistic about it. He left after that and I went down a bit later.

*That’s MEAN! All Might’s your hero! He shouldn’t be mean to you!*

That was the least of my worries. You know that sludge monster? It turned out that All Might was chasing it. Because of me he lost track of it and well, it found Kacchan and used him to attack people. Many Pro Heroes were there but they wouldn’t do anything. They were worried about how Kacchan’s Quirk affected theirs. Kamui Woods being wood-based catching fire, Death-Arms not wanting to hurt Kacchan too hard…Mount Lady not knowing anything about dealing with that sort of situation. I only got there when the heroes were thinking of how to act, but seeing Kacchan there. I don’t know what came over me but I rushed in to try and get him out. I tossed my backpack in the monster’s face and tried to rip Kacchan out of the monster. In my mind I was wondering “WHAT AM I DOING?” and even Kacchan yelled the same and I told him, I said “You looked like you needed help”.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t strong enough to get Kacchan out and the monster was going to kill me and Kacchan but then All Might appeared again. He punched the monster so hard again…the weather in the sky changed entirely. Afterwards, All Might vanished, and the other pros showed up. Kacchan was heaped with praises over his strong Quirk, but me…I was yelled at and scolded. Each one thought I was making things worse and could have made things even harder for the heroes. Death-Arms specifically told me I had no place among heroes if I couldn’t save myself.

*WOW…THAT was mean!*

Hehehe, yeah I guess. But he had a point. After that, I REALLY went home. But I was surprised by Kacchan who…in a really weird way I guess thanked me? Kind of hard to tell when it came off like a baby tantrum.

*Sounds like my dumb brat’s way of thanking you. He’s too damn proud!*

*Mitsuki!*

*Sorry.*

Anyway, after he left, All Might appeared again and apologized for what he told me. He asked me why I wanted to save Kacchan, and then asked me if my body just moved on its own. He said that that was the marking of a great hero. He told me, I could be a hero.

*He DID?!*

For the first time in my life, I was validated in my belief that I could do it. All Might even gave me ideas on how to get stronger so I can take the entrance exam. So I trained and I trained all throughout the year until the UA Entrance Exam came by.

*What happened at the exam, big brother? I wanna know!*

Okay, okay…I’m getting there. So I finally get to UA’s front entrance, focused on what I planned to do. But, I didn’t mean to trip on myself while my head was in the clouds.

*HA! Classic you, kiddo!*

*Mitsuki…*

*What? He WOULD and you know it, Inko! Nothing wrong with that.*

Ah, okay. But before I hit the dirt, I stopped. It was then I noticed. I was floating. I started flailing around like a dope, wondering what was going on then I heard giggling. I turned my head and saw a girl.

*Oh I know! It was her, Chako, your best friend ever right?*

(Chuckle). Yup, that was her. She told me it would have been bad luck if I fell. I was awestruck by her. The first girl I ever met who…well didn’t get repulsed by the sight of me really. I actually talked to her, because well back then I don’t think you could tell now but I was…kind of a wimp. We chatted as we entered the building and I kind of got accosted by Kacchan, who told me to get out his way and called me by my usual nickname from him ‘Deku’. Ochako then assumed Deku; which isn’t wrong Deku is alternative reading of my name so it WAS my name so she called me that too and it’s hard for me to argue with a girl and explain myse--!

*Big brother you’re starting to mutter…*

Sorry…Anyway, I DID tell her my name proper. But she liked it a lot and said it reminded her of the word ‘Dekiru’ which meant ‘you can do anything’. So I let her call me Deku anyways.

*Awww, that’s so cute, no wonder you and that girl get along so well.*

*Mitsuki, shush. You’re embarrassing my baby in front of Eri…*

*Woops.*

Uh, yeah. Anyway, we all met in a big classroom for the examinees. There was a written exam and a practical exam. Introducing the entire proceedings was the Pro Hero, Present Mic. Ya know he was one of the commentators in that Sports Festival on the news. As he explained what was going on, I kind of fell back into my muttering habit while writing what he was saying. He was explaining the four kinds of robots we were going to fight in the practical part of the exam, when he was interrupted by another student. He asked why the pamphlets had three of the robots mentioned…and called me out on my muttering.

*Who was that jerk?*

That…was Tenya, Eri.

*HUH?*

Yeah, Tenya and I weren’t friends at the beginning. I mean, it made sense, I was kind of distracting everyone. I did counter his argument by pointing out that Mic was GOING to explain the final robot type; the zero-pointer and that my muttering was well…a nervous habit I developed when studying for classes. It wasn’t something I could control, as you could tell right? Tenya apologized after that and we all got ready for the practical.

*Wait did you pass the written part?*

Eri, you said I was smart, remember? So yeah I passed that exam easy. When led out to the training grounds, I saw Ochako prepping herself. I wanted to wish her luck but Tenya cut me off. He thought I was going to distract her but I quickly said I what I was going to do but then said if I couldn’t do that, I’d wish him luck. Guy looked like he was tough but I wanted to be polite, introduced myself and just then, Present Mic came up on speakers and started the test.

Everyone started totalling robots left, right and center. I got a few…nowhere NEAR as many as Kacchan or Tenya but, then there was a MASSIVE stomping sound. I guess enough of the exam-bots were destroyed to warrant the giant robot; the zero-pointer. Everyone started running away, even Tenya, while I just stood there like a coward.

*Izuku you’re not a coward, sweetie!*

Thanks, but at the time, I was pretty much terrified beyond all coherent thought. But then I heard someone’s voice. They yelled for someone to help them. I followed the voice and saw Ochako under the rubble from when the Zero-Pointer arrived. The robot was bearing down on her, but she was covered by the rubble so heavily that the robot probably didn’t see her or register her presence or something. I was panicking. She was the first friend I thought I made; I couldn’t let her get hurt. Like All Might said, my body moved again on its own. I grabbed some random robot parts while rushing to her spot, placed them in a pile and grabbed some rebar. I tried to use them all like a pivot lever to lift the rubble and get Ochako loose. But I wasn’t strong enough, it was too heavy.

*What did you do?*

I yelled for Tenya and anyone who could hear me to come help me get her out. That’s what I did. Tenya was the first to arrive; in fact he was the only one to arrive. We managed to push the rubble up enough to pull Ochako out before the robot stepped on her spot. Unfortunately while we were doing that, the clock hit zero and the exam ended. I passed out from lack of adrenaline, Ochako hurt her ankle and Tenya…well he never said what happened to him after the exam so I’ll have to ask him sometime. After that, I found myself in Recovery Girl’s recovery wing and let out no worse for wear.

A few weeks later, Mom brought to me the exam letter to see whether or not I passed and could be in the UA Hero Course. All Might appeared on it and said I aced the written exam; because like I said, I passed that. But the part that meant I couldn’t be in the Hero Course came from the practical. I had very few Villain Points from the robots, but I scored HUGE points on Rescue Points alone that SHOULD have let me in…But a few proctors vetoed my entrance because I was Quirkless. They never said which exam proctors they were, but All Might said Nedzu tried to change their minds about it. Seriously, Nedzu, the Principal of UA, was willing to let a Quirkless kid like me in the Hero Course. So…I never got in. As a result, I started working at Mom’s flower shop and we got an order to bring flowers to the Entrance Exam students who passed.

*That’s mean, you got in!*

Yeah well, I guess it wasn’t a total loss. Most of Class 1-A heard about what I did from Tenya and Ochako. In fact, they met me at the school entrance. Tenya was seriously apologetic about how I ‘knew the hidden meaning of the exam’ when he, the younger brother a Pro Hero, didn’t. I didn’t even know about the rescue points until the exam letter. Ochako was…she seemed more upset I wasn’t allowed in at all. She said I was the bravest guy around for rescuing her the way I did. Not many people would risk rescuing a random stranger they just met, especially when they’re Quirkless. We all exchanged numbers and became really great friends ever since. And I got to meet the other classmates, Shouto, Yaoyarozu, Jirou, heck I became friends with all of Class 1-A...well, except maybe Kacchan.

Flash Back Ends

“Wow! That was so cool! You really should be in the Hero Course. And All Might and that Nedzu guy thought so too!” Eri exclaimed, jumping up from her sitting spot. Izuku smirked, fate was fickle but he got some great things out of his life so far. If only the Transformer part of his life didn’t take time out of it. He remembered Bumblebee getting impatient about the search since Shigaraki started tutoring him in self-defence.

“I’ll say kiddo. They shoulda booted Katsuki out and brought you in. You’ve got the touch, kid.” Mitsuki cheered. She raised a teacup to meet Inko, who shyly reciprocated.

“Hey, what’s done is done, Bakugou-san. I guess in a way, I have that proctor to thank for my lot in life. If I DID get in, we’d never have found Eri. And Mom’s shop wouldn’t be booming these days thanks to UA and other Pro Heroes constantly ordering her flower stock.” Izuku stated. Eri, excited over her heroic big brother, quickly jumped into his arms, giggling loudly.

“Well you’re my hero, Big Brother! You’ll always be my hero!” Eri laughed. Izuku started tearing up. His sister was too sweet to him. He looked at the TV and imagined himself on the podiums for the Sports Festival. He lost out on one dream, but he’ll figure out his next one soon. For now, he had other plans in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0Ezf9BbIYk - I'M BACK BITCHES! HAHAHA! Took about a month but I'm BACK! Missed out on writing chapters on my birthday (September 12th) but I hope this new chapter is a nice update for ya'll.


	10. The Big Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Training Camp Trip begins. New faces, new worries...and a link to Bumblebee's past? All here and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the End of Book One.

Today is the day.

The Class 1-A and 1-B trip to their new Training Grounds. Everyone and their friends were all excited to finally get some serious sun and fresh air from their dorms. Those kids could only stay cramped in their rooms for so long before wanting to get in touch with nature (nearly everyone there lied). Everyone was at the school buses and gathering on each set. But two other vehicles were along the pair of buses. Izuku Midoriya and his little sister Eri, who he had to get and sign _extreme_ levels of permission slips and paperwork to allow her to come along, were leaning on their yellow Beetle and Uraraka's Motorbike was hitched up along the back end of it. Kirishima, Tetsutetsu and Kaminari were both clamoring around his car with great interest. It looked all manner of cool to them. All the while the girls were excitedly huddled around Eri, who nervously hid behind her big brother's leg. She's never seen so many people before. Each person seemed so different from the other. Even the bird-headed boy, Tokoyami Fumikage, seemed quite friendly to Eri, after an initial bit of hesitation on both their parts.

"This is going to be so much fun! Just a couple of weeks away from the campus! Camping under the stars! Oooh! I should have brought a telescope or something!" Our brown haired heroine clamored, hugging herself in excitement as she unintentionally began to float off with joy.

"Uraraka, while I share your enthusiasm for the 'camp' part of our sojourn, we must remember that this is a _'Training'_ camp trip. Also, you're floating away--OhmygoodnessUrarakayourefloatingaway!" Iida began to explain until he saw Uraraka floating higher away in her distraction. Panic ensued around the class and two civilians. Uraraka finally realized as she was higher than before and she pressed her finger tips together, mentally stating 'Release' as she fell back down. To their relief, she was caught mid-fall, but _who_ caught her led to some snickering from the female classmates. Uraraka, who shut her eyes from falling, opened and saw she had _landed_ on her Deku's lap, and he was groaning from the pain of her weight on him.

"Urgh...Oooow...Y'okay, Ochako?" He groaned. He was wincing from pain, but Uraraka, blush blooming fast, jumped off her friend in shock.

"OhmygoshI'msorryDeku! Pleasedon'thatemeforbeingsofat!" She snapped, panic fresh in her mind. Izuku, still winded from the fall, was slowly helped up by both Todoroki and Iida. He gave a weak, pained smile.

"It's okay, Ochako. You didn't mean for it. At least you're not hurt, right?" He asked, his pain not even an issue.

"Um...Yeah. I'm not hurt at all. Thanks fer catching me, Deku-kun..." She replied, her blush now making her face look like a glowing pink tomato.

"Do you need an ice pack, Midoriya." Todoroki asked, ice forming from his arm. Izuku waved it off weakly.

"No, no, Todoroki-san. I-I'm fine. It's nothing really. S-She wasn't heavy at all. Just the impact was s-so sudden." He replied, waving away Todoroki's ice block. Uraraka smiled shyly at Izuku's statement that she wasn't heavy. Ever the gentleman, was her Deku. Well, he wasn't her Deku...not yet, she thought. Just then, she felt a tugging of her shirt, looking around, she quickly shot her head down and saw Eri staring inquisitively at her. She knelt down on the balls of her feet to see Eri eye-to-eye. She smiled.

"Oh! Hi there! You must be Deku-kun's little sister, Eri. Nice to meetcha! I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

"Um..." Eri seemed hesitant.

"Huh? Y'okay sweetie?"

"Mhmm. Um...Your bike..."

"Huh? My bike?" Eri quickly moved to Ochako's ear and cupped her hands around it, leaning to the brunette.

"Is your bike a Bumbabee like big brother's car?"

"Like a Bumblebe--? OH!" Ochako's eyes shot wide. She knew about Bumblebee? Deku had mentioned before that Eri came with him on some trips around town and that he found her with Bumblebee and he was transformed at the time. She giggled and turned around, whispering.

"Yep, my Bike's called Arcee. When we have free time, I'll introduce you to her. But we gotta keep her a secret like Bumblebee, okay, Eri?"

Eri nodded in agreement. She had a look of determination that Ochako cooed at. So cute.

"You're really nice. I think I see why big brother likes you so much!" Eri whispered, smiling. Ochako's face went blank and blush returned in full force. Without thinking she covered her face in her palms, activating her quirk again. But this time, Tenya, who was standing next to her (and heard Eri's little proclamation), held her down to stop her from floating. Izuku saw the little moment and walked over.

"What's going on? Uraraka? Why are you trying to float again? Are you okay? Your face is red!"

"H-uuh! N-nothing, Deku! Just a little ex-excited, is all. *Giggle*" Ochako replied, releasing her quirk. Before Midoriya could ask further, he heard a whistle. The group disperse and saw Aizawa, pro-hero Eraser-Head, standing next to a buff man with a red costume, who's face had large fangs protruding his mouth. Izuku, ever the hero-fan, knew that it was Vlad King, the Blood Hero. Another man in black military armor was also next to him. The trio and little girl were all intrigued by this newcomer.

"Alright class 1-A this is your bus. 1-B, your bus is with Vlad King. But before we get going. We have some outliers in this little trip. First and foremost are the two right there, Izuku Midoriya and Eri Midoriya. They've been given permission and dispensation to join our class trip by Principal Nedzu as All Might has informed me we need a Medical Assistant for health and safety precautions." The Erasing hero announced. All of Class 1-A and B turned and waved at the duo. Eri waved back with childish excitement while her brother just waved back shyly. Izuku was embarrassed, he did know SOME medical knowledge while doing online courses on Medicinal science since Eri arrived. Her scarring and trauma had been bothering him and he wanted to do _something_ to help her. Aizawa sighed and continued.

"And secondly, we have another guest on the roster. Everyone meet Commander William Lennox of Sector Seven. He's a friend of Nedzu from the United States military who had come over to check out our facilities. Apparently, his organization has been looking into seeing how UA trains future heroes. He'd like to see if there are any training regimens or students that would fit his groups' style."

Izuku was confused. This guy was a military commander and he wanted to see teenage student heroes train? His thoughts were broken by the familiar loud voice of one Katsuki Bakugou.

"Yo, teach! What gives? Why are we babysitting the nerd and his munchkin sister? And who the hell's this guy? I mean, does this fucker have a Quirk?!" He yelled.

"Bakugou, show some damn respect to our guest. He came at Nedzu's specific request. And Quirks aren't a--?" Aizawa admonished before Lennox placed an arm on his shoulder. He looked at the shaggy hero with a sign of 'Don't worry, I've got this'.

"First of all. Thank you for asking for my attention, young man. My name is William Lennox of Sector Seven. I know my presence here is a curiosity but I'll make this introduction brief if you've got questions, I'll answer them when we're at the training camp." His tone almost sounding like a proper teacher and parent, "Secondly, no. I do not have a Quirk. I'm completely Quirkless. And I have made a reputation of reaching where I am today on personal merit and skill alone. To me, a soldier is only as good as the skills they can learn without relying on some random power they were born with. If you want to test your skills, me and my partner can take you when we're at the facility.".

"Partner? What fucking partner--!" Bakugou replied before being picked up off the ground by...a robot? All of the UA students backed away as this bulky, armored machine lifted the explosive teen off the ground. Surprisingly, Izuku noticed a girl with green hair rush to Bakugou, scales adorning her skin.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! PUT ME DOWN YA BASTARD! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA!" The teen boy roared in frustration as he couldn't reach his back. Lennox stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is my partner, Epsilon. He's what we in Sector Seven call a Powermaster Unit. He's a semi-autonomous, pilotable mechanoid. I call him 'Epps' for short. My friend, Robert Epps, _hates_ that I nicknamed him that. So I keep calling him that for jokes. Epps, put the boy down."

The mechanoid soon placed Bakugou down on his feet. The boy seethed with rage, turning to the military.

"So if you ever start mocking Quirkless people, kid. You've gotta watch out for my friend. That goes double for two _other_ guests as well." Lennox explained, a smug smile forming at Katsuki's little bit of embarrassment, as he marched towards the Midoriya duo. Izuku became extremely tense. This man seemed intimidating with his machine striding alongside him.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya. I read about you from Principal Nedzu." The commander introduced himself, speaking softly. His tone seemed like a proud father all of a sudden.

"U-U-Uuuh, yeah. I tried to apply for the Hero Course, Sir." Izuku replied, terrifying. He soon saw Lennox extend a hand, reciprocating the handshake.

"I would have liked to see you enter here. Your grades and the points from the practical showed promise." Lennox said, full of gentlemanly praise. "It's a shame you had were refused. Dealing with people like that blond spiky guy must be a pain.". Izuku began to hang his head, until he felt another hand on his shoulder. "If you ever want, kid...Sector Seven is looking for new recruits for our Musutafu Branch here. You look like you've got the potential to do great.".

"I-I-I'm not sure I'm what you're looking for, Sir. I'm just a flower delivery boy." Izuku replied on impulse. The adult chuckled.

"Nah, I can tell you've got somethin', kid. Think about it. Also..." He explained, leaning to the side to see the yellow vehicle, "I haven't seen a Volkswagen Beetle that pristine since the pictures of one my great-grandfather had in his study.".

"You're great-grandfather?"

"Yup. My great-grandfather, _Spike Witwicky_." Lennox replied in a hushed whisper. Izuku's eyes went wide with shock. From where he was parked, and able to hear the conversation from Izuku's earpiece, Bumblebee was stunned as well. Lennox patted the boy's shoulder.

"Take care of the yellow bug. It'd make my old man real happy to know he's doin' okay after so many years." Lennox whispered. He walked back to Eraser-Head, entering the mech's body and marched forward, Izuku's entire being frozen in shock. The underground hero sighed in frustration.

"Okay...Now that the introductions are well and done...Listen up!" Aizawa announced, "While the students will climb on the bus, Problem Child, you and your sister will be following us in your vehicle to the training camp. Lennox will use his _'Powermaster'_; Is that even a thing; and fly above, keeping an eye on everything from above. He was given knowledge of the training grounds and as a military guest, he's trustworthy enough not to blab about it.".

The students all entered the bus quickly, with the exception of Uraraka, who turned back and saw the still stunned Midoriya boy, hand outstretched from the previous altercation. Aizawa also noticed and walked over to the boy; his sister shaking him to attention.

"...Problem Child?" Aizawa asked, snapping his fingers in front of the boy.

"Huh...O-oh,oh. Sorry. Just...kinda zoned out there." Izuku recovered. Aizawa sighed.

"Just try not to do that when you're helping the students, okay, Problem Child?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Izuku stood to attention. Aizawa gave a smug smirk and chuckled softly. He returned to the bus and the Midoriyas returned to Bumblebee. He was still stunned as Bumblebee offered to drive instead. From inside the vehicle, he barely noticed that Lennox was looking with intent at the yellow bug. The trip was uneventful, save for a moment where the students and the Midoriyas had to make an unexpected pit stop to let some students use a nearby bathroom facility. Uraraka then asked to join the Midoriyas in their car, which Aizawa allowed since they were all still together. The trip resumed as soon as the last student (Mineta), returned to the buses. As they drove off, Uraraka saw Midoriya pensively looking at Lennox, flying above in the Powermaster mecha.

"Hey Deku?"

"..."

"Deku? DEKU!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Ochako. What's up?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"You've been starin' at that Lennox guy fer a while since the trip started. I noticed when I checked on ya from the bus window. What's on yer mind?"

"Well...Uh...That guy told me that his great-grandfather had a car like Bumblebee."

"Uh huh...So?"

"His grandfather's name was Spike Witwicky."

"Okay...and yer point bein'?"

This time, Bumblebee interjected.

"Uraraka...Spike Witwicky was my best friend since I landed here on Earth. If he's related to the same guy, then that means he might actually _know_ I'm an Autobot!"

Uraraka's mouth gaped open. So that's why Lennox seemed so friendly with Deku. He might actually know the Transformers, too!

"So...what are we gonna do 'bout him? He doesn't seem like a big jerk, like Bakugou. And his mecha kinda looks like an Autobot. Maybe he'll be our friend?" She was hopeful. She didn't want any complications to this whole training camp.

"I guess we'll se--Huh! We're stopping again.".

The vehicles stopped at a curve in front of another vehicle. As the entirety of Class 1-A swarmed the new vehicle, Izuku noticed that Class 1-B was no where to be seen. But quickly, his thoughts were distracted by a pair of voices.

_"With sparkling eyes, we rock on!"_

_"Cute! CAT! STINGER!"_

_"We are! THE WILD & WILD PUSSYCATS!"_

Two women dressed in red and light blue cat costumes respectively posed dramatically as a young boy in a red cap with two yellow spikes jutting out of it stood by. Lennox landed Epsilon next to Midoriya as the crowd stared.

"Oh! I know these two. They're the Wild, Wild Pussycats!" Izuku exclaimed in excitement. Ochako just gave her friend a funny look. _Here he goes..._

"The who now, kid?" Lennox asked.

"One of the four hero teams that founded the Union Affairs Office! They specialize in mountain rescue operations and are veterans in their field! They've even got twelve years of experience on them--" Izuku explained before the blue costumed heroine jabbed her paw-gloved hand into his eyes. Lennox's eyes shot open as this happened.

"I've got eighteen in my heart!" The heroine, Pixie-Bob, snapped.

"...The hell's wrong with you, lady?" Lennox mentally questioned.The red costumed pussycat member stood at the edge of the country road, overlooking a MASSIVE forest. Izuku recognized the area from the maps Bumblebee had that displayed his areas of the search he hadn't checked for the All Spark.

"This whole mountain area's our domain, really. We're about halfway to the training camp. If you guys hoof it, you'll make it there on time." The red heroine, that Izuku recognized as Mandalay, stated with a smirk. Izuku's sense of dread washed over him. He also noticed that Lennox pulled him and Bumblebee back without warning.

"Wait...if we're halfway then why did we...?" Uraraka asked.

"...She doesn't mean?" The muscular Satou muttered.

"EVERYONE BACK ON THE BUS!!" The cheeky Sero Hanta screamed as they rushed to return to the bus. Pixie-Bob smiled menacingly.

"Too late." As the earth from the road threw all the students to the forest area below. Lennox, Midoriya and Eri stood by shocked as the class fell below.

"Wait what the whoa here! What's going on?!" The green haired boy cried.

"Oh don't worry, little kitten. They'll be fine landing _in_ the forest. It's what's already there, that's the concern, hmmhmm." Pixie-Bob chuckled. Izuku still looked over the railing, panic for his friends still fresh.

"B-b-b-but you tossed them over! What gives, Aizawa-Sensei!" He cried. Aizawa just sighed.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch, Problem Child. The kids will be fine. This is part of the training camp. Class 1-B is likely doing the same from the other entrance with Tiger and Ragdoll." The dark clothed hero explained.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Wait...what's _in_ the forest, Ms. Mandalay?" Izuku asked, dreading the answer. But instead Pixie-Bob giggled.

"Oh just some stone creatures I made for them to fight against as they reached the training camp site. Don't worry. Those kittens should be okay. C'mon! Let's get there and meet them." Pixie-Bob announced with a smile.

"Um...Excuse me..." A small voice asked. Everyone turned to the source of the sound; Eri, raising her hand in question.

"Oooh, who's the little cutie-pie?" Pixie-Bob asked.

"Oh! My sister. Her name's Eri." Izuku replied.

"Awwww! She's adorable. Kinda don't see the resemblance though." She cooed. Izuku winced slightly.

"M-My Mom and I adopted her. B-but we still treat her like she's one of us regardless." Izuku explained. Pixie-Bob's eyes shone.

"I like you, kid! You've got 'mating material' all over ya!" She announced. Izuku shuddered. Lennox just felt a little pity for the boy; being harassed by a grown woman...in a cat costume no less.

"Um...Who's he?" Eri asked, her voice quiet as she pointed to the boy.

"Oh! This is my nephew Kota Izumi. Please introduce yourself, sweetie." Mandalay explained. Kota just grunted in Eri's direction, causing her to flinch. Izuku decided to be an example for his sister and walked to the young boy. He extended his hand to the boy, hoping to make a friend for his sister.

"Hi there. My name's Izuku Midoriya. I work at the Big Green Flower Shop. And some of those students were my--!" Izuku began to introduce himself before Kota stepped forward and punched Izuku _right_ below the belt. Aizawa and Lennox flinched heavily from the sight. Lennox even clutched his own crotch area as if he, himself took the punch. The pain of the punch causes Izuku to fall over to the side.

"KOTA! That's not how you introduce yourself!" Mandalay chastised. The boy walked back to the bus the Pussycat members jumped from.

"I'm not gonna mess with around with some dumb, hero wannabe fanboy who wants to kiss the asses of those hero--Huh?" Kota growled as he was quickly stopped by Eri. Lennox and Aizawa didn't even notice she moved from her spot. And they saw she was pouting in anger.

"Who the heck are you again? Some stupid little gi--ACK!!" Kota began to insult her, before she, without any warning, kicked Kota right in HIS family jewels as hard as she physically could...for a 4-6 year old girl could. Both adults gawked before Lennox busted his gut laughing at the sight.

"Don't be a meanie to my big brother! Myeeh!" Eri said, sticking her tongue out in protest. Izuku, still in pain on the floor, went blank. He realizes at this moment, he _really_ should keep her away from his fight training; next time Shigaraki-Sensei ever decides to visit. Also, he'd have to tell his mother about Eri's little reaction.

"Whoa...Are all Midoriya women like this?" Lennox chuckled. Izuku winced; not sure from pain or just the question.

"N-not really. Ooof!" He replied. Aizawa and Mandalay picked the poor boy up and he pilfered his car keys. Mandalay then scooped up her nephew, also doubled over in extreme pain. She sighed in exasperation.

"Kota...Let this be a lesson to you on manners." She muttered, as she placed her little nephew in the bus. Aizawa turned to the greenette.

"...What am I gonna do with you, Problem Child. Yo, Lennox, kid's in no shape to drive right now. Ya mind taking over?" Aizawa asked. He gave Lennox the keys to Bumblebee, unaware of what Lennox had told the boy. Eri was nervous, she didn't know this man and decided to get back to the yellow car before being grabbed by Pixie-Bob.

"Sorry little pussycat-in-training. We can trust the nice Mr. Lennox to drive the yellow buggy to the training grounds behind our big, cool buses." Pixie-Bob giggled as she carried Eri to the 1-A bus were Midoriya was being put in. She wasn't noticing how Eri was reaching out the yellow car in fright.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee was watching in abject horror at the scene. First Uraraka and the other students were _thrown_ into a forest who knows how far. Izuku tried to be polite to a kid and got _nut-punched_ for his troubles and Eri responded in kind to the perpetrator. Now, Eri was being carried off, her face showing fear and sadness. Bumblebee had half a spark to transform and yell at the cat hero to let his little human friend.

"Bee, _NO_! You can't blow our cover!" Arcee hissed in bike form. It may not seem like it, but she was annoyed at bouncing on Bumblebee's bumper with each bump the road had.

"But...they have Izuku and Eri in danger. We need to do _something_, Arcee! Don't tell me you aren't worried about Uraraka!" He grumbled back. He was so close to just forgetting the mission and transforming into his robot form.

"Well you _can't_, Bee! Transforming will only agitate the adult humans and also...That Lennox guy has a Powermaster Unit! Plus, isn't he related to your Witwicky friend?" The female Autobot hissed again. Bumblebee huffed. She was right. She was always right with logical arguments. He wanted to know how this Lennox guy factored to his old friend, Spike. He stared, sadly, as Eri was walked into the bus, her eyes on the verge of crying. He also noticed the dark clothed teacher, Aizawa, he heard, giving Izuku's keys to Lennox.

"Well...Guess we're gonna get some answers now, 'Cee." He muttered. He saw the Powermaster Unit transform into a vehicle form and follow the buses as he stood and watched. Alone now with the two Autobots, he turned to Bumblebee.

"Well alone at last, eh, Bumblebee?" He said. Arcee popped off of Bumblebee's back and transformed into Robot mode. Bumblebee following suit, sporting an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Okay, buddy, what's your deal?" He growled. Arcee was briefly taken aback. Bumblebee was never this aggressive except one instance back on Cybertron. Lennox looked at Bumblebee, a calm smile creased on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Thought I'd try some one shots and ideas for myself. Midoriya knowing EMT/Medical training is inspired by Detective Midoriya which is one of my all time favorite reads here. Though I don't get the All-Might bashing personally (It's not like All Might in canon DIDN'T apologize for his behavior before...but that's a minor nitpick of me and not a knock against the writer).
> 
> BTW Lennox was my favorite human character of the Michael Bay Transformers movies so...yeah. I thought I'd put him here and spice up the story a bit.
> 
> Also sorry for this cliffhanger...thought I'd let you guess some answers, hehehe.


	11. Training Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training camp escapades begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training Camp part 2...Time for the hot spring chapter.

Midoriya was sore all over from the drive down to the base camp. It wasn't like he could help getting punched in the groin by a little kid, but, now he regretted everything.

"You doing okay back there, Problem Child?" Aizawa asked, his bored tone not impressing the young boy and his sister.

"Urrgh...Been better, Aizawa-Sensei..." The boy replied, grumbling as they drove.

Eri, curious, walked up to the driver's area where Aizawa and Pixie-Bob were.

"Um...Mr. Zawa..." Eri began. Pixie-Bob excitedly turned her attention to the young girl, causing her to flinch.

"Yeah little missy? What is it?" The underground hero asked. Eri shifted in her spot, nervously.

"Why do you call my brother...Problem Child?" Eri asked, causing the female hero to show her curiosity. Aizawa sagged.

"...I call him that because the entrance exam almost had a conniption with him." Aizawa replied, tiredly, "He passed both tests but a proctor vetoed him because he was Quirkless. That moron seems to be holding a grudge...". Eri's eyes lit up.

"OH! You know the meanie who stopped my brother from being a hero?" Eri asked, moving closer to the older hero. Her eyes wide and expecting. Aizawa actually cringed. He was a sucker for dealing with children.

"*Sigh*...Yeah I do. But, I'm legally obligated to keep his identity a secret." He replied, hesitantly. Eri drooped. The elder hero patted the girl on the head. "Don't worry. You're right that that proctor's a meanie. Kid had a bright future ahead of him. Given your presence, he's still got one.". Eri beamed and returned to her brother, hugging him. Pixie-Bob leaned over to the shaggy, dark hero.

"So...who _was_ the proctor who messed this kid's life up?" She asked, hushed in tone. Aizawa leered at her.

"...Well there were two actually. Endeavor...for one." Aizawa hushed. Pixie-Bob rolled her eyes. That made sense. Endeavor wasn't well liked amongst some Hero circles. "And the other...was Death Arms.".

"Wait...really? _HIM_?! But he's usually not a bad guy..." She whispered.

"Apparently it had something to do with that sludge villain incident before the entrance exams." Aizawa explained, deadpan. "Seems the kid interfered when the heroes had no idea how to get Bakugo out of the sludge villains body. Kid shows up, tries to get Bakugo out...then All Might shows up and saves the day. Even commended the kid's bravery. Death Arms thought he was a glory seeking martyr."

"Huh, what a jerk." PB hissed. Aizawa nodded.

"...Least the kid's doin' okay otherwise...well...not _now_ but most of the time." Aizawa snarked, evoking his creepy smile at the female hero. She snorted and agreed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buses reached the base camp just as both sets of students do. The sun was setting and everyone looked like they were in pain. As soon as Class 1-A saw the buses and saw Midoriya be helped out, while clutching his groin area, Uraraka gasped.

"Deku-kun! What happened?" She cried, her pain gone, rushing over. Bakugo stood back and snickered only to receive a smack to the back of the head by the green haired, scaled girl from Class 1-B. Tenya, Shouto and even Momo all came over, fussing over the injured boy; if a nut punch could be considered a heavy injury. They then saw the younger boy get out of the other bus with Mandalay carrying him.

"...What happened to the twerp?" Bakugo muttered.

"Little mishap back at the drop off point. The kids will be fine." Aizawa deadpanned. Unfortunately, Eri piped up.

"That mean boy punched my brother!" Eri declared, all of Class 1-A looking wide eyed at the little girl, causing Bakugo to laugh uproariously. "So I kicked him". Bakugo briefly stopped, gawked at the pouting girl who waltzed up to him and pouted. Scant seconds pass before Bakugo sputtered back to laughing.

"Pffffft!!! HAHAHAHAHA! This kid's got some brass on her! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. He only stopped in confusion when he heard a second laughing voice behind him. He turned and saw Monoma Neito laughing.

"Hahahaha! Such a pathetic excuse! Punched out by a toddler! What a loser! And he wanted to be a Hero?" Monoma laughed smugly. Bakugo's expression soured.

"Hey! Shut up! Don't mock this kid's big brother!" Bakugo roared. Aizawa and both classes gawked. _Since when did Bakugo turn nice_? Bakugo realized what he said. He scoffed. "If this little kid's got the brass to step up for her brother, then I can respect _her_ to be a _little_ nice to her brother...for now.". The students soon shrugged. Bakugo was weird. Izuku just watched with confusion. He barely warranted any friendliness from the explosive boy and now he decides to let up? Guess there's a silver lining after all.

Soon Izuku saw Bumblebee and Arcee driven up by Lennox. He sighed in relief that he didn't lose his new friend...or Uraraka's bike. He soon felt the ear communicator buzz in his ear.

"Hey kid. You doin' okay?" Bumblebee's voice whispered. Midoriya hummed 'yes'. He couldn't speak directly into Bumblebee's comm without alerting everyone. "Okay then. Lennox and us 'Bots got to talkin'. He knows about us and he's gonna keep everything a secret. Don't worry buddy, he's a friendly through and through.".

Midoriya turned to his yellow companion with wide eyes. But his expression softened as he felt a swell of relief over him. Eri rushed to Bumblebee and jumped on the front of the car, happily.

"She really likes your car, Midoriya-kun." Momo giggled. Midoriya, Tenya and Uraraka chuckled nervously.

"Uuuh yeah, s-she calls it Bumbabee. Likes to pretend it's some k-kinda super robot, hehehe..." He replied. Shouto, however, saw this as odd. But he shrugged. Questions for later. And kids will be kids.

The class soon became accosted by the remaining Wild, Wild Pussy Cat members and Pixie-Bob started pointing out dibs on attractive boys from the group; Bakugo, Todoroki, Iida and Kirishima.

Right then...it was time to sleep for tomorrow. Training was starting early and everyone was tired.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One half hour later...

Izuku watched, bug-eyed as the group explored the facility. So many rooms for the kids to rest in. Even one for him and Eri to share.

But what got everyone's attention was that there were hot springs. One onsen for each gender. Both classes entered their respective hot springs.

The boys (including Midoriya) and the girls (including Eri) entered the springs, all hoping to wash away the aches from the forest.

"_Aaaah...This feels so nice..._" The boys thought. All of them just slouched into the waters and soaked. Izuku stretched and looked at the others.

"So what happened in the woods, guys? Last I saw you all you fell in there." He asked. All of the boys shuddered, save Shouto, Tenya and Bakugo.

"We got attacked by freaking rock monsters in the woods man! It freaked everyone out. Kouda there's still shivering...Oh god I was kidding man!" Kaminari said, cringing as he saw the craggy student shuddering uncontrollably. The shuddering slowly stopped as Shouji patted the bigger student on the back.

"You'll have to excuse, Kouda-san." The multi-limbed boy explained, "He feels rather flustered about the fact that when he tried to communicate to the creatures, they ignored him. I don't believe it occurred to him that rock monsters were not actually animals.".

"No, no, I get it. I'm guessing that's part of his Quirk?" Izuku asked. Kouda looked up and nodded shyly. Then he began moving his hands into different positions, confusing Izuku.

"Oh, Kouda was signing if you're still hurt from earlier." Shouji explained. Izuku turned red.

"O-oh! No I'm fine, eh-hehehehe...Oh I'm never living that down, huh?" Izuku replied, weakly. Bakugo sat next to the green haired boy.

"Not as long as I live, ya mook." He said, smirking. Izuku sulked, but it soon turned to his thinking pose.

"I just hope this doesn't stop Eri from trying to make friends with him. She could use friends her age." Izuku muttered, his brows furrowed in concern, "She can't often rely on me and Mom to be around to play with her. And everyone here's much older than her...". Bakugo smacked Izuku's shoulder, causing him to regard his bully.

"You're really set on being that little miscreant's idol, eh, Quirkless?" A sneering voice interrupted. Both Bakugo and Izuku turned, looking at a smug Monoma. "If you really think she needs _YOU_ for a hero, then you're not as smart as you look.". Izuku's face dropped. Bakugo gave Monoma a dirty look. He lightly tapped Izuku on the shoulder again, bringing the greenette's attention back.

"Ignore the extra, nerd. And don't you fucking worry 'bout her, Deku." Bakugou stated, "She's just a kid. You may be a Quirkless little shit, but obviously, yer doin' somethin' right if her first reaction ta that punk nut punchin' ya is to kick him in _his_ family jewels. And she's prob'ly makin' pals with the girls on the other side. And besides...She'll get older and be a badass like yours truly.". He smirked and pointed to himself. Izuku's eyes went wide. He never expected Bakugo to defend him. So he decided to smirk back.

"Huh, didn't you cared, Kacchan." He chuckled. Bakugo's eyes went wide.

"FUCK YOU DEKU!" He snapped back, "I ALWAYS CARE!..............Wait..............Uuuuuh...". Both boys stared at each other. In fact...ALL of the boys stared at Bakugo's words.

"...Gr-Grr-GRRRR...FUCK! Bakugo OUT!" He snapped, getting out of the hot springs bath. He didn't leave the room however. The boys seemed bewildered.

"...Did Bakugo just confess he cared about others besides himself?" Shouto asked, shocked.

"...Ya think you know a guy..." Kaminari snickered. Izuku shook his head, smiling. But he quickly noticed a new problem. He saw Mineta staring at the wall of the hot springs, separating both sides.

"...What we seek is beyond this wall..." He muttered.

"What are you on about, Mineta? Get away from there." Kirishima called out. Instead, Mineta placed his ear to the wooden wall, hearing the voices of the girls laughing and talking about the hot springs.

"You see, even nowadays, it can happen." Mineta began, drooling from his mouth, "When the Gods smile upon us, an occasion where the boys and the girls have overlapping bath schedules. An accident...A truly joyous accident, hehehehe". Most of the boys, even Monoma began to turn red from the thought. Luckily, Iida stepped up.

"RESTRAIN YOURSELF, MINETA!" Iida yelled, "This path you're walking on is beneath everyone here! Plus it'll only upset the girls!".

"Stupid prude!" Mineta muttered, before BOLTING up the wall using his pop off quirk. "WALLS ARE MEANT TO BE SCALED!". He moved at almost lightning speed.

"MINETA NO!! Someone stop him!"

"DAMMIT! THE GIRLS ARE GONNA FREAK!"

"DAMNED 1-A PERVERT!"

The purple haired pervert scaled the walls, mouth salivating at the indecent thoughts in his mind of the naked women on the other side. But as he reached the top, he was stopped by a familiar, small boy. Izuku was stunned to see Kota up at the wall's top.

"Before you learn to become a hero...Try learning to be a decent human being, you shit." Kota hissed, smacking Mineta off the wall.

"I'LL GET YOU! YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS SHIT!" He screamed as he fell.

As Mineta fell, Bakugo yelled out.

"I got the little shitstain!" As he prepped his explosive Quirk.

"W-w-w-wait! You'll HIT THE WA--!!" Izuku and Tenya simultaneously started but was cut off as Bakugo blasted Mineta mid-fall...and hit the wall as collateral. The massive hole was for a while covered in smoke but soon...

"OKAY! What's the big idea? First Mineta tries to climb over and now...Oooooh..." The whining voice of Mina declared, before trailing off as the smoke revealed the hole where the wall separating both sides was. The boys got a massive sight as they saw all the girls without their towels. Naked. Together...In front of them. The boys all blushed in unison and the girls shrieked in fright.

Kota, still standing in the section above where Bakugo blasted, felt the wall crumbling under his weight. The wall section finally snapped apart, causing the boy to fall. Izuku, forgetting about the group of female students in the other bath, rushed out of the boy's bath, narrowly catching him before he fell on the debris. As he inspected the boy, Izuku saw he was just unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately...

"Uh...Midoriya?" Kirishima whispered. Izuku turned and looked at the red, who was pointing downwards...at his...

Izuku looked down and saw he was not wearing the towel. The debris that fell around him covering his modesty from the girl side.

"WAAAH! My towel! Where's my towel?!" He cried.

"Oh, this is...yours..." A feminine voice asked, before stopping. Izuku recognized it, his eyes going bug-eye wide as he turned in abject horror. He turned and saw Uraraka, staring blankly, his towel in hand. It took seconds for both of them to realize they had a front view of all their naked glory. They stared at each other, the blush in their faces going redder by the millisecond until they were tomato red; their blank expressions morphing to fearful and mortified. Eri, still wrapped in a towel (which covered nearly ALL of her save her head, shoulders and arms), walked up to the naked pair like nothing was wrong.

"Um...Big Sis Chako, you gonna give my brother his towel back?" She asked, innocently. This caused both teens...which lead to ALL of the teens, _SCREAMING_ at the tops of their lungs in horror.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

All of the students were sent to their shared rooms for the night. All of the girls shared rooms with each other as did the boys. Any odd numbered students got solo rooms or shared with an adult. As such, Mineta was sentenced to share his room with Aizawa to keep a _close_ eye on him. Izuku had tucked Eri to bed in their shared room and he was tending to Kota with Mandalay. In their shared room, Tsuyu was consoling a now-blushing and whining Ochako.

"OOOhhh...I _still_ can't believe Deku-kun saw all that!" Ochako groaned. She whimpered in embarrassment, blushing as the memory stayed fresh in her mind. She fanned her face while lying on her cot in her shared room with Tsuyu. The frog girl croaked in sympathy.

"It could have been worse, ribbit."

"How could it have been worse? He saw _me_! I saw _him_! What would _possibly_ make anything like that worse?" The brunette responded. Tsuyu shrugged.

"..._Mineta_ could have seen you...and all of us." She croaked. Ochako's blush vanished and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"...Okay you make a fair point. But..._still_...It's Deku-kun I'm talkin' about here!" Ochako groaned, getting up from the cot. "This trip was gonna be my chance to tell him! Now he's gonna avoid me like the plague, I know it. He probably thinks I don't look pretty or what if his mind gets stuck in the gutter around me...".

"Well maybe when he's finished dealing with Mandalay and that Kota boy, he'll have calmed down." Tsuyu stated, calmly. Ochako nodded.

"I hope so. I rilly wanna tell Deku..." Ochako whimpered, a small tear escaping her eye.

"Ribbit, it'll be fine. Midoriya-chan's not that type of boy. He'll get better." Tsuyu argued, politely. She hopped over to Ochako's cot and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And if not, the girls can all smack him for ya.". She soon began to tickle and hug her roommate.

"Ha, ha, ha...Tsu! No, don't! You can't!" Ochako giggled as she struggled out of her friend's hold. The two grappled in amusement until they heard a knock at their door. "Huh, wonder who that is?".

Ochako walked to the door, opening and seeing exactly who she did...and didn't want to see. Right in front of her, was a flustered Izuku Midoriya; face flushed red from the earlier debacle.

"U-u-u-u-uh, D-D-D-eku-kun?!" She exclaimed, getting Tsuyu's attention.

"_How unexpected_..." The frog girl thought. Ochako turned to her roommate, fearing her dignity. But, Tsuyu motioned to talk to the green haired boy. Sighing, she walked out and closed the door. She looked down, blushing at the sight of her best friend looking at her.

"S...so...W-w-what's u-up, D-Deku-kun?" She stammered in her question. She looked and saw how Deku just kept silent, his blush still intense. So much for him calming down. Slowly, she tried to reach for the door before her hand was blocked by his. She looked up and saw him staring still. His green eyes sparkling with an unknown determination, but he seemed to be...choking on his voice? She noticed also, he was shaking heavily.

"I-I-I-I...." Izuku began, "I'm SORRY I SAW YOU LIKE THAT, OCHAKO!" he shouted in apology. His face glowing red now, he bowed in apology. Ochako was shocked.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I s-s-saw all of y-y-y-you like th-th-th-that." Izuku stuttered, he never moved from his lowered state, "You're m-m-my best friend a-a-a-and I saw you exposed...and y-you saw me...I hope you don't think I'm some kind of creeper or a freak like Mineta!". His eyes shut from embarrassment.

Ochako was surprised. Her worries. She realized he felt the same way. She exhales a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I-It's okay, Deku-kun. I-It wasn't yer fault. M-Mineta's to blame. Yeah! C'mon git up, Deku-kun!" She stated, the heat in her face dissipating. But, he still kept his bowed pose.

"N-no it's not!" He hissed. She pulled his face to look at her but didn't meet her gaze. She realized he wasn't simply flustered. He was...afraid of her?

"Why not? You didn't mean ta see me like that. You didn't mean fer me to see ya like that either. Mineta wrecked the fun...Well him n' Bakugo." She whispered, hoping to cheer him up. She cupped his cheeks, thumbing his cheek gently to calm him.

"B-But...I saw everything...And my mind can't stop..." Izuku muttered, losing his nerve.

"Can't stop what?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I...I can't stop...thinking how you looked like that..." Izuku whimpered, his eyes clamped down harder. She looked blankly at her friend. "N-not what you think! I-It's just...I know you're p-p-p-pretty but I never knew y-y-you were s-s-s-s-s-so....So......Oh man..." Ochako bit her lip, her curiosity getting to her.

"...So what? Knew I was so what?" She whispered. She was suddenly very hopeful.

"Um...Promise not to be mad?" He asked, quietly. She nodded, her blush was now glowing, but she smiled.

"I-I-I-I-I never knew you were so.................................. beautiful, okay? I think you're beautiful." He replied, hissing his words in fear he'd be yelled at. Ochako quietly gasped. And suddenly, her plan had a new 

"..."

"Ochako? You...Y-Y-You're not angry at me, right?" Izuku asked, "You don't think I'm a perv...right?". Without a response, she propped herself and him.

"Deku-kun." She spoke, her tone soft but commanding.

"Y-yeah?"

"*Giggle* I'm not mad. But, tomorrow night...can we talk more about this in private?" She asked, a mischevious smile adorning her face. Izuku, looked, blushing, still showing the awe of what he told her.

"Uh...Uh...Um...Sure, sure. We can talk m-more about this tomorrow." He replied, still really nervous. "But why tomorrow?".

"No reason, just right now, I'm really tired." Ochako explained, fake stretching to make her seem tired, "An' I don't think ya wanna deal wit' me tired, Deku-kun.".

Chuckling, Izuku nodded. He began to turn and walk off before he felt his arm being tugged. Turning he saw Ochako clutching his arm, her face red.

"Uh, Ochako what's u--?!" He began before she pulled him down and planted a kiss on his cheek. She quickly dashed into the room afterwards. His mind in a daze, he walked away to his room, wondering..._What just happened now_?

Back in Ochako and Tsuyu's room, Ochako was squeeing and blushing like crazy.

"Ochako-chan, what happened out there? Why are you all red?" The green haired girl asked, she got worried after seeing her friend all red. But she saw that Ochako was smiling like a mad girl.

"I did it, Tsu! _I DID IT_!" The brunette squealed. She hopped up and down, her hands planted on her face causing her quirk to active, and floated to the ceiling of her room. Tsuyu used her frog tongue to pull her back down.

"Did what? You aren't making sense, Ochako-chan!" Tsuyu croaked, confused at everything.

"I asked to talk to him tomorrow night! And then I kissed him on the cheek..." Ochako gleefully whispered, before her face fell from shock, "I kissed Deku-kun on the cheek...OH MY GOD!". Tsuyu smiled.

"Well that's perfect, ribbit. All we've got to do now is wait for training tomorrow to end and you two can talk." Tsuyu smiled. The two girls quickly began to come up with ideas for how to get the confession to work, again, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu said, "Who could be up n--?". As she opened, she saw the remaining girls of 1-A and a few of 1-B at their bedroom door. All of them had devious smiles. Tsuyu blanked, and Ochako quickly felt dread. _Don't tell me they_...?

"We heard you were planning something with little Midori there, Chako!" Mina snickered, her face had the most devious look. "We're here to help you bag your boy!". All at once, Ochako had one thought.

"_Oh dear sweet All Might, what have I gotten into now_?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the forest...far from the Training Camp,

"Hey, Boss...We're reaching the area you said the training camp should likely be." The scarred man, Dabi announced into his radio.

"Good. Perfect. The fools at UA were foolish to assume we wouldn't find out about this location." The voice of All For One replied, deep and chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. This will be fun!" Toga giggled maniacally, "Just tell me who I can make bleed and we're all good, hahahaha.". Dabi flinched, stepping away from the blood drinking girl.

"Remind me again what the plan of attack is boss?" Dabi asked, insolent in tone, "And why did we bring her with us?". Numerous loud stomping noises echoed around their position as he scanned their area. The pudgy Sharkticons were slow and not remotely stealthy. He scoffed.

"When those Sharkticons locate the facility, we'll have them surround it from a distance. In two nights' time. You'll attack the base. Wound but do _NOT_ kill any of these _'heroes'_. Among them is my special subject." The elder villain explained. "If the students attempt to flee the training camp, the Sharkticons have free reign to kill them. But they do have specific orders and data to make sure not to harm my little project in the works.".

"No problem...Mind answerin' another question, old timer?" Dabi asked.

"What is it, Dabi?"

"Why that kid? We've had him under surveillance for a while...kept the fact he's got that girl Chisaki wants under wraps...and then your training him to fight? What gives?"

"That boy...As I'm sure you know my body is degrading, Dabi..."

"...Yeah?"

"When I found out about this child, I assumed he'd make the perfect successor." The villain spoke softly, "Would it not be ironic that the boy who idolized All Might so vehemently...become his ultimate antithesis." 

Dabi shrugged.

"Guess so...But then why not kidnap him and turn him with like some...brainwashing Quirk or some shit?"

"Well I want his body in peak performance for the process."

"Process?"

"My body is slowly _degrading_, Dabi. My powers are beginning to wane...I need a new body. And as luck would have it..._he_ is the most compatible for the transferrence."

Dabi's eyes shot open.

"Wait...You're gonna pull an Orochimaru? The fuck old timer?"

"I don't know who this 'Orochimaru' is. But my reasons are purely genetic."

"...Genetic? Speak plainly, old man."

"As I trained the boy, I managed to steal a sample of the boy's blood...The resulting tests proved to be surprising. I'll give more details another time."

As the communication device turns off, Dabi sneered.

"...And they say I've got family issues."

"So what did the boss want with the kid? Can I bleed him? Can I cut him? All those pictures and spying on him made me want to see how cute he'd look bloody!" Toga snickered.

"No...God dammit girly. You really need to calm your ass down..." The scarred man grumbled.

As they argued, the blue Sharkticon Decepticon, Sky-Byte hovered to them in shark form.

"Are you two quite finished? I hate being this far from the ocean." The shark mecha growled. The two villains turned, looking bored at the machine.

"Yeah. Your boys will have the area completely surrounded soon." Dabi said, "Those dumbasses won't know what hit 'em.". The shark mecha sneered.

"Indeed...and neither will the Autobots." Sky-Byte rumbled...before laughing loudly into the air along with Dabi and Toga.

Off in the distance, a Sharkticon drone was sniffing the grass in curiosity, suddenly hearing a twig snapped. As it turned to the sword, it only catches sight of the blade before getting sliced in two. Standing over its remains, a white and red robot that resembled a samurai, peered over the valley.

"One down...Now to find Arcee..." He noted, before jumping into the valley.

Overlooking the forest valley...a storm was brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a side story for this series, like filling some gaps? And if so who should I give the first chapter to? World building ideas please.
> 
> I headcanon Momo's dialogue style to be like Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4 (Never played or saw the anime but I DID watch some LPs of it so I think I get it). Very formal, but friendly.
> 
> Also...character development? Or just me being sporadic with characterization...YOU DECIDE!
> 
> I actually had to look up chapters of the manga to get some dialogue here...You find out which...
> 
> Originally the hot springs was to be the same but...I decided to be a villain for a minute (Should I change the fic's rating for this scene? Or leave it)...and this was gonna lead to a bit where the kids would do karaoke and Izuku would sing either the Touch or Dare (By Stan Bush)...but let's be real can Izuku sing?...I honestly don't know.
> 
> And who's that I see in the dark?


	12. The Explosive Mind, The Emerald Courage and The Gravity of the Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo reflects on the situation he's seeing himself in...and the relationship he's entered. Plus a few revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens _just_ after Ochako asks Izuku out. So this is where Izuku goes off...

Fucking Deku...Fucking purple shit heel...Fucking naked girls...Fucking Setsy..._FUCK_!

These were the constant thoughts of one Katsuki Bakugo as the camping trip barely started...and already everything's going to shit. First those Pussycat witches throw everyone into the Monster forest, then _everyone_ gets attacked by stone monsters (Though to Bakugo that was some stress relief for the fall) and then thanks to that purple puss shit, the hot springs were closed off until they get the wall replaced with something sturdier than _wood_.

It wasn't Bakugo's fault that Mineta can't keep his dick in his pants. It wasn't his fault Four-Eyes was too slow to try and stop him. But...Bakugo _DID_ accept he reacted a little _too_ hastily in blasting him from his fall. The shitty nerd did tell him to stop before he pulled his trigger. And got an eye full of the girls...assets. Fuck! Now he was lying in his solo cot, because NO WAY was he sharing his room with extras. At least he didn't share his room with Mineta...or Deku. Deku got a room to share with his little sister.

He snorted at the image. Deku sleeping on the floor, curled into a ball while Eri slept like fucking royalty in a comfy cot bed. But he knew otherwise. Since his comment at the springs, Shitty Hair's been asking him what he meant by him always caring. Given his past _with_ Midoriya, Shitty Hair said it was wonder Bakugo even acknowledged the idea that Midoriya could do anything right.

He scowled at that. He scowled at his memories. Yep, Bakugo was the one destined to be the Number 1 hero from UA. But Deku just wanted to be a hero to help people. He wasn't really aspiring for Number 1. But Bakugo felt challenged by that notion. Some Quirkless dunce decided _he_ would be a better hero than _HIM_? It was stupid and spat in the face of his worldview. So he did what any person with a big ego would do...beat down the thing that opposed his world. He beat down Deku since he found out the kid was going to forever _be_ Quirkless and never be a Hero. He had to beat it into Deku's head that he couldn't be a Hero. He even remembered when he told Deku that if he wanted to be a hero...to jump off a building and wish for a Quirk in the next life.

Bakugo sat up in frustration. Even after that, Deku had the balls--gall to try and save his ass from that sludge villain months ago. He remembered after All Might saved them both, how he was praised for his power while Deku got shit on by a bunch of Pros...Except All Might. It seemed All Might met Deku before. All Might and Deku even seemed to recognize the sludge monster too. Bakugo's brows furrowed in concern. Did the monster attack Deku first, then All Might showed up and rescued the little shit? But then...why did he get attacked next? Did Deku pull a prank and have that monster at his beck and call or some shit? Bakugo shook his head, 'No', Deku may be a little shitty nerd but he knows the guy never would pull a stunt like that. Deku's never been resentful...right?

But since that day, Deku started weight training. He remembered seeing Deku with hand-grip gear and him pushing himself at the gym at school. Even mumbling about a 'schedule' and 'diet'. It pissed off Bakugo to no end. It seemed that little fuck-up only spurred Deku on. To try harder to...Wait...All Might seemed to know Deku. Bakugos eyes widened at a thought. All Might saved Deku and he must have put the thought in that nerd's head that he 'could' be a hero without a Quirk. Dammit! That made sense now!

But, his anger receded. He remembered the entrance exam. Deku DID get a score to pass both tests and get into the UA Hero Course...but he didn't get in somehow. He heard from the nerd that he got 'vetoed' from attending; whatever that meant. Bakugo remembered the smug relief that the shitty nerd looked like he was about to cry like a bitch until Round Face and Four-Eyes waltzed up to him and joined his shitty friendship party. And then his old lady put him to work at that flower shop she owned and then all of HIS classmates started fawning over him. The girls especially. He was annoyed at first, but found it funny when Kaminari and Mineta got shit on by sound girl and Ponytail for their perverted shit. But he didn't like the idea of Round Face getting distracted by Deku's shit. He wanted to split them up.

But his efforts just made them want to be near each other more. In fact, his attempts seemed to make Round Face like Deku more as he tried harder. And when she grappled him to lay off with mocking Deku, Bakugo decided that if she wanted Deku's ass, then fine by him. It wasn't until he noticed his classmates all started to be closer now that Round Face was making her moves on the green haired mook.

Half n' Half Bastard seems to be looking at Ponytail a lot since the camping trip started. Hell, when everyone was gawking at girls, IcyHot got a nice look at Ponytail's...ballistics. He never knew his whole face would run red like that burn he got. Sound girl got super pissed at Charge Dolt for seeing her ass without a towel and Shitty Hair...Well Shitty Hair's been red in the face all night and avoiding Raccoon Eyes for the entire night. And then there was Deku and Round Face's reactions to each other...His ears were still ringing...Surprised his ears weren't bleeding. Guess his explosion quirk messing his hearing up a bit had a benefit. Although he wish he didn't see...

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"_Who's knockin' at this hour, dammit_?" Bakugo thought as his personal reflecting time was ending.

"Who the fuck is it?!" He snapped.

"It's me, babe! Open 'er up!" The voice cried. A girl's voice...Her voice. Bakugo's eyes shot open. _Oh shit_...

He crept to the door and opened it up. His fears were confirmed. Outside his room was the Lizard Hero, Setsuna Tokage. The girl who kicked his ass at the Sport's Festival finale tournament.

"...The fuck do you want, Chopper Face?" He asked, low in volume.

"What? Can't a girl see her boy-toy?" She asked, a smile adorning her face. He grumbled.

"I'm not your boy-toy, bitch."

"If you say so, Baku-_bitch_." She replied, sauntering in his room. Bakugo's face contorted with anger.

"Oi, oi! I didn't say you could come in, dammit!" He roared. Setsuna ignored and jumped on the cot. "Get the fuck outta my bed, lizard lips!". He stomped over to his cot, fuming and small explosions popping in his hands.

"Nuh uh, ya little shit. Either you get on this here cot with me and _force_ me off...or I'm stayin' the night and you get no bed." She replied, giggling and smirking with her arms behind her head, at the explosive blond's impotent threats.

"The hell you _are_, lizard face!" He growled, pouncing on her before realizing her trap. Without warning, she split her entire apart and shoot around the explosive boy's attack. Just as he lands in a quadrupedal stance (like someone crawling), Setsuna's parts all fly around him, knocking him onto his back. He barely can react as all of her body parts merge together mid-air, and she falls on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"Gaahh...Dammit, you got me like this back at the damn Festival..." Bakugo growled. Setsuna's musky, green hair fell around her, shielding Bakugo's view from everything but her face.

"Yup! Never ceases to surprise me how you fall for it." She snickered, before her smirk looked more flirty, "Or maybe...you like a woman who can kick yer ass, huh?".

"...Screw you. I fuckin' hate yer ass and you know it." He sneered, but his tone was more playful than before, his sneer as flirtatious as Setsuna's. Tokage pressed her body onto Bakugo's releasing his hands, with wrapped around the small of her back.

"...Awww....Love you too, you big suck." She snickered, before mashing her lips with his. Her hands jutted and tugged into his hair as his hands caressed her sides and back.

While still focusing on making out with his girlfriend, Bakugo's still wondering how this came about. He remembered how he felt cheated when Setsuna beat him with the same techniques at the Sports Festival; playing possum and pulling a 'Buggy the Clown' as that horn head, Pony once called it. He wanted a rematch. He challenged her to a fight in private, away from prying eyes to even the score, but instead, to Bakugo's eternal confusion, he lost again and it ended with her making out with him and privately telling he's her boyfriend...or to use her vernacular 'boy-toy'.

Ending the section, Setsuna plopped next to the explosive teen, and cuddled next to him, a big smile on her lips.

"...Still don't see how this turned out like this, Setsy..." He mumbled. Setsuna moved herself closer to Bakugo's face.

"The way I see it is this. You're an angry baby who needs someone to make you smarten up...and I did find out kinda cute when we fought...so yeah." She rambled. Bakugo looked at her blankly, "And besides. Someone's gotta keep you down to Earth. Might as well be the Lizardy Queen who beatcha!". The blond smirked.

"One of these days I _am_ gonna get even wit' cha." He remarked.

"True. But not today, baby."

Bakugo scoffed.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking...What's the deal between you and that Midoriya kid? You really seem to have it in for us greenettes." Setsuna asked. Bakugo sighed.

"...I don't have it in for you...Just...Deku has always been a pain for me."

"How so? The guy seems rather nice."

"...You lookin' to dump _me_ for that nerd?"

"God no, you dim bulb. I'm saying he's a nice kid." Setsuna argued, smacking Bakugo's shoulder, "You've made it sound like looks down on ya but he seems to admire ya. For whatever reason...I'm just saying maybe you should be nicer to the guy."

"*Sigh*...I'm trying to, Sets. I really am. Just ya can't put aside ten years of dealin' with that crybaby for nothin'."

"I heard. Monoma was flabbergasted that you could give anyone a decent compliment." She remarked, "Let alone the 'Quirkless wannabe'." Bakugo snorted.

"Well I'd rather be nice to that fucking nerd than agree with that copycat shit-heel."

"Well at least I know where your standards go. And least our 'talks' have had an effect on ya."

"...The fuck's that supposed ta mean?"

"I'm just sayin', you've gotten a bit softer now." Setsuna smiled, "And that little tyke bein' here also seems to be prompting the change further.".

"Heh, don't kid yerself, Setsy." Bakugo scoffed, "Once we're back at UA, it'll be fuckin' business as usual."

"If you say so, big guy." She giggled, "But I doubt it~!".

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Oh what now? Who is it?!"

Bakugo's room door opened, shocking him as he realized he didn't lock it...and Setsuna was cuddling his side.

"Bakubro, ya gotta check this out! Midoriya's--?!" the voice belonging to Kirishima began as he entered. Only to stop as he saw a blank glare from his friend and...Setsuna from 1-B? "Uuuuuh...Am I interrupting--?"

"Ya got 10 seconds before I come over n' kill ya. Whaddya want?" The explosive teen snarled.

"Y'see...this is why you need me, Baku." The green haired girl snarked. Her tone deadpan.

"Shut the hell up, Setsy!" Bakugo growled, gritting his teeth.

"Setsy?" Kirishima asked, confused. He failed to notice Bakugo bolt to his spot, only a few seconds of realization to use his hardening quirk as Bakugo pinned him to the wall.

"Shitty-Hair! Interruption! What is it?" Bakugo snarled.

"I-I-It's Midori-Bro!" The red-head stuttered.

"Wha-? Deku?! The fuck's up with that nerd now?" The blond asked, still holding his friend to the wall.

"The guy looks like Sero did during the final exams before the trip! Ya know? When he got knocked out by Midnight-Sensei!" The red-head blurted. Bakugo's anger dropped. Like Soy Face when he got knocked out by Midnight? He lowered Kirishima down.

"Explain, Shitty Hair."

"Well...after he looked after that little kid, Kota, he went over to Uraraka and Tsuyu's room."

"Okay...I'm following ya so far, ya dunce."

"W-well...When I went out to get some water to drink, I found him just..."

"Just what man? Spit it out!"

"Yo Baku, calm your ass down. He's getting there."

"Thanks....Setsy?"

"You don't get to call her that. That's my name for her." Bakugo growled.

"O-Okay. Well he was just...wandering...Like a zombie. Had this dopey as hell grin on his face. Like he just got a kiss from the hottest female hero around. Cupping his cheek n' everything man!"

Bakugo saw his friend's worried face. But he was more concerned by what he heard.

"A kiss from the hottest..._Oh hell_..." Bakugo cursed under his breath, "Shitty Hair, where's Deku now?"

"We brought him to the class room for us remedial lesson takers. Last I saw him, Iida and Todoroki were tryin' to snap him out of it. Wait...Do you know what's up with him?" Kirishima asked.

"Yup...That little fucker...Setsuna, ya mind headin' back to your room?" Bakugo retorted.

"Sure. Dunno what's goin' on, but best of luck to you guys." She replied, walking out with a wink to Bakugo. Kirishima eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Bakugo, if you don't mind me asking--?"

"Don't ask. This is between me n' Lizard Lips, got it?"

"Okay...Whatever you say, man." Kirishima replied. As Bakugo locked his room and headed over to the class room, he fist bumped "So manly!".

"MOVE IT SHITTY-HAIR!" Bakugo called out, causing Kirishima to burst to speed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakugo and Kirishima arrived a few minutes later, to Bakugo's shock; and secret confirmation, he saw Deku in a blissful daze. Around him were Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari and Tetsutetsu.

"Kirishima, about time you came back and--?" Iida began, cutting himself of in shock as he saw the new arrival, "Why did you bring Bakugo here? You said you were bringing assistance!".

"Well...yeah. I thought Baku-bro would be the best bet!" Kirishima replied, a smirk on his face, "I mean, Bakugo and Midoriya both know each other, so...made sense, right?".

Todoroki looked at Bakugo with mild irritation. He didn't know much about his and Midoriya's past; only that Midoriya's nickname that Uraraka used originally had a more malicious connotation. Deku, an alternative way of reading the Kanji of Midoriya's name. It meant 'useless' or 'worthless'. Uraraka didn't see it as such, much to Todoroki's silent relief when he heard her call the green haired youth that before. To her, Deku meant 'you can do it'...and apparently it just sounded like a cuter version of his name. He didn't get it himself, but he quickly realized _why_ she found it cute when she was around Midoriya.

"Are you sure that's wise, Kirishima?" The dual-color haired boy asked, moving in between the explosive student and his friend, "Why would Bakugo be considered the best person to assist in this issue. Why not get Uraraka here? She'd likely have a better chance at--?".

"Ah cram it, Icy-Hot." Bakugo grumbled, "I know how to deal with this shit.". Todoroki's scarred eye brow raised.

"Oh? You do?" Todoroki asked, incredulous. Bakugo remained silent and walked past him. A smirk adorned his face. Todoroki felt mild dread from this. Standing at the front of Midoriya's desk, Bakugo had a clear view of the situation.

"_...Of course...She really laid one on ya huh, dumb ass_?" Bakugo mentally noted.

"Bakugo, what are you going to--!" Tenya began, before Bakugo slammed his fists on the desk's top, explosions coming out.

"DEKU WAKE THE FUCK UP DUMB ASS!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The greenette screamed, falling from the chair and out of his daze, "Wha? What the...? Where am I? What's going...Kacchan? Iida-kun? Kirishima? Todoroki-san?...Tetsutetsu?".

"There...See? Problem solved. Now I'm goin' ta bed, a'ight." Bakugo snarked, "Later bitches.". And just like that, Bakugo sauntered out of the room like he owned a club or something. Everyone in the room stared blankly at his exit point before turning their attention to Midoriya; now out of his malaise.

"Would someone tell me what's going on? Where am I?" The freckled boy asked.

"Yer in one of the remedial course rooms. Kinda had to pull you here since you were...kinda weirding us out." Tetsutetsu replied. Midoriya was confused.

"Pulled me here? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We found you just wandering the dorm hall in a daze." Kaminari explained, "You looked like I did when I overuse my Quirk, Midori-dude.".

"Huh?! Wandering? Daze?" Midoriya stuttered.

"Yes! Todoroki found you just passing his dorm room and called me." Tenya replied, gesturing his hands in a chopping manner, "You were making even little...giggling noises. What _happened_ at Uraraka and Asui's room?!".

Midoriya caught himself remembering what happened; Izuku's apology, Uraraka forgiving him, even seeming flattered by his attraction to her body. And finally...

Suddenly, Izuku's hand cupped his cheek again. The other boys became worried again. This time, the smile he gave was a small, soft smile.

"...A good thing happened, Iida." Midoriya replied, whispering softly, "A good thing happened. C'mon...Let's get some sleep. Eri's probably worried about me."

The remaining boys were concerned about this 'good thing', but saw that Midoriya wasn't in any emotional trouble. In fact, he seemed like there were some massive weights that just thrown off his shoulders and he stood...taller than they expected. All of them decided it was best to let it drop until tomorrow morning. Todoroki however theorized that Uraraka may have started her 'plan'...To which the icy-hot student smiled. If she had the courage to engage in her plan, he should make his move too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midoriya found himself at his room but to his shock, Bakugo was there leaning against the wall next his door.

"Kacchan?" He asked, shocked.

"...Come with me for a minute." Bakugo requested.

"Seriously? C'mon you nearly gave me a heart attack and now you want me to--?" Midoriya began.

"Just come with me, ya damn nerd." Bakugo whispered.

Bakugo led Midoriya to the roof floor of the dorm. It was midnight and the stars were out.

"So...You're actually going to make me follow through with your old threat?" Izuku asked, as he peered over the edge.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh?! No ya damn nerd!" Bakugo hissed, "Just wanted to talk to ya, k? Jeez..."

The blond leaned against the ledge.

"Okay...so what do want to talk about?"

"Hmmmmphhh...!"

"Kacchan...? What's up?"

Izuku was confused. Bakugo seemed at war with himself. He froze...Bakugo wasn't...was he?

"*Sigh*...See it's like this...I'm...I'm...GAAH! FUCK! Why is this so hard to do?!" Bakugo yelled, cursing himself.

"K-Kacchan?!"

"I had this whole spiel planned out to apologize but no, the moment I see YER fucking face, I get pissed off to no end!" The blond yelled. Izuku went wide-eyed, "Why am I such an ass?! Why is being a NICE GUY. SUCH. A. DAMN. ISSUE FOR ME!".

"U-uh!"

"I don't even know why I'm fucking this way!" He growled, his explosive palms open and mini-explosions popping constantly, "I want to say _'I'm sorry'_ but I want to punch yer ass out because you're being a weird dumb ass!"

"...The hell are you even on about this time?!" Izuku asked, completely lost.

"And you!" Bakugo roared, point at Izuku, causing him to cringe, "You better not fuck it up! Round-Face picked _your_ dumb ass for a reason! So you better! Not! Fuck it up!"

"Wait...Wait a dang minute? Round-Face?! You're telling me off about Ochako _again_?!" Izuku asked, his temper rising, causing Bakugo to twitch in concern, "Now listen here, Katsuki Bakugo! You've been tormenting me since I've been FOUR! YEARS! OLD! You've insulted me, beat me to a pulp, burned me...and even suggested I jump off a building to get a quirk! And you want me to not screw it up?! Screw up what?! Having friends? Having a girl like me like I like her. Ya know what; scratch that! I really like her...Maybe even LOVE her! But never tell me to screw things up! Because if I _do_...Then I have a really good idea as to WHERE my screw up came from!"

Bakugo started sweating. He never heard Deku call him by his name...EVER.

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN!" Izuku yelled, shocking him further, "We were best friends before you found out I was Quirkless. Ever since you made _MY_ life a living hell! But guess what! I got new friends! BETTER ONES IN FACT! Ones who don't threaten to beat the hell outta me cuz of something I couldn't control...Ones who actually GAVE A DAMN! What right do you have...to even try and play the _'wingman-old-friend'_ over the girl I care for? And you're trying to APOLOGIZE?! Few years late to _THAT_ party don't you THINK?!"

"And another thing! You call me a nerd all the damn time!" Izuku began to growl, "Our grades practically matched in middle school! If I'm the nerd then SO ARE YOU! You want to be the number 1 hero, _fine_. If being number 1 means having to turn out like you? Or becoming like Endeavor?! Then I'll just work at the flower shop. And I'll make sure people are smiling with Mom's flowers that way somehow. And if I hear you say 'are you looking down on me' one more dang time!...I don't even care if you've got ALL MIGHT'S Quirk...I'll beat the ever-loving SNOT OUT OF YOU!". He began to pant from completing his tangent.

Bakugo stood there, silent.

"So stop treating me...like I'm your damn punching bag." Izuku warned, still hoarse from his tirade, "Because I'm done being that.".

"..."

"Well? Say _something_!"

"...I guess I really outdid myself, huh?"

"_What_?"

"I said I really outdid myself. Back then I was proud of myself..."

"That's putting things mildly..."

"J-Just shut up and let me finish, dammit!"

"Well get to the dang point, Kacchan! I got a little sister that's probably having night terrors right about now without me nearby!"

"Wha--? Night terrors?"

"*Sigh*...Eri's been having nightmares about some people...I think it's the ones who've...hurt her." Izuku stated, his anger vanished, "When they happen I make sure to keep her nearby...so she doesn't feel scared again.".

"Listen...I'll make this short. I'm an asshole. I get it." Bakugo announced, Izuku now looking at his former bully in awe, "I've been a complete and total asshole to you growing up. No denial here. You're right. It's way too fucking late to make a damn decent apology for all the shit I've said and done. But...Gah...Promise not to tell anyone? Because I got a question for ya."

"......O...Okay? What?" He replied, now curious.

"H...How do you know..." Bakugo began.

"Know what?"

"H...How do you know you like a girl...like that? Like you like Round-Face?"

"...HUH?!"

Bakugo slid to the ground. He hung his head.

"I got this thing with Chopper Face..."

"Chopper Face? I don't know any Chopper--!"

"TOKAGE, YA SHIT! I got a THING WITH SETSUNA TOKAGE!"

"Wait...the girl you BEAT YOU?! At the Sports Festival?!"

"Yeah, ya fucking nerd! At first I wanna kick her ass to even the score we had at the Festival but now...Hearin' you talk about Round-Face...I'm starting to wonder 'bout me and Setsy..."

"...Sets--Nevermind. Well...How do you feel?"

"Eeeeh?"

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"I asked, how do you feel about her, Kacchan?"

Bakugo gawked at his former target.

"Well...Fuck I like her enough but...You know..." Bakugo began before seeing Izuku smile, almost smirking, "...What?".

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan. I just never imagined you'd end up a stuttering mess like me with Ochako."

"WHAT?! FUCK YOU, DEKU!" The blond shouted. "I'm a fucking lady killer, a'ight! An' me and Setsy are gonna run circles 'round you an' Round-Face, ya hear!". Izuku's smile became more sincere. Which caused Bakugo to realize his words.

"Fuck...Fuck me, I'm in love, ain't I?"

"Heh, heh, heh, I guess you are. Welcome to the club."

"Hmph! But I can't let this distract me from bein' a pro."

"Does it have to be seen as that though?"

"Whaddya mean? Love's a distraction...a weakness right?"

Izuku began to show his pondering pose. Bakugo looked on in curiosity. He's got something...

"...Or it can motivate you."

"...What?"

"You love Tokage-san, right?"

"Fuck yeah, ya shit."

"R-Right...Then use that love to motivate you to get stronger. You want to see her?"

"Yeah?" Bakugo replied, slowly feeling excited.

"Hold her?"

"Yeah!" He replied, his drive hitting overdrive.

"Show her she picked the best damn hero around right and be there to keep her safe and happy?" Their smiles becoming almost face-splitting.

"HELL YEAH! I LOVE MY SETSY, BITCH!" Bakugo yelled to the heavens. Izuku crossed his arms, an amused smile adorned his face. Bakugo turned and saw him, his trademark smug grin returning in full force.

"...The hell ya lookin' at, nerdy?" He said, huskily. Izuku scoffed.

"Nothin'...just realizing we're both lovestruck idiots for our girls." He replied, calmly.

"Heh! Anyways...Just show _your_ lady she means the world to ya, Izuku." Bakugo hissed, Izuku somewhat flushed at his old friend calling him actual name, "If you make her cry, _I'm_ not the only one who'll make you regret it."

"If _I_ make her cry...I'll let everyone have a crack at me." Izuku replied, "But she _does_ mean the world to me. So I'll do my best to make sure her tears aren't from sadness. But from happiness.".

"Hmph...Fucking sappy shit."

"Tch...You're one to talk, you screamed out that you loved your 'Setsy', was it?"

"I also called you a bitch."

"What else is new?"

"True enough...c'mon, Zuku. We need some damn shut eye and yer sister needs her big, green teddy-bro."

Izuku started wheezing and chuckled.

"Pfffft....Teddy-bro? Man, Setsuna MUST be a big influence on you."

"...Fuck off man."

"...Fuck you too, Kacchan."

The two chuckled as they walked back down the stairs, unaware they were listened in on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ochako had heard everything. As the girls bombarded her with questions, they heard loud voices outside their room. Their room was nearest to the roof and it so happened, that they heard the muffled voices of the two boys. Ochako used her floating quirk to get close to the two from under the ledge and heard it all. Tears began to form in her eyes. And she kept her mouth covered so she couldn't be heard.

Tsuyu used her tongue to pull back into their room. All of the girls saw her tears and became concerned.

"What was going on? I heard Midori and Bakugo! Was that Midori up there?" Mina asked, squeezing Ochako's shoulder.

"Mhmm!" Ochako nodded, not trusting her sobbing voice.

"What happened up there, Chako?" The voice of Tooru asked from where her sleeping attire were.

"Are you okay? Did Midoriya-kun say something to upset you?" Momo asked, kneeling in front of her, a box of tissues forming from her stomach as she used her quirk.

"N-no! He didn't...Q-quite the opposite." The brunette choked. The girls looked at each other.

"What did he say?" Tsuyu asked, direct to the point.

"He...He said...He loved me...!" Ochako replied, the realization dawning, "_He loves me_!", her mouth forming a teary-eyed smile. All of the girls turned to each other. Smiles quickly beaming and suddenly, all of the girls are screaming in joy! Some even grabbed onto and hugged each other in excitement.

"Oh my GOD! This is too PERFECT!" Mina shrieked. Ochako and Tsuyu winced from the screaming, "You've _got_ to tell him you love him back! You just gotta!". Ochako dabbed her tears on the tissues.

"Hehehehehe, You don' think I would after hearin' that!" She giggled, "Heck yeah I'm gonna tell Deku-kun the same thing! OOOH I'M TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP!"

Cut to ten minutes later...And _ALL_ of the girls except Tsuyu fell asleep in a pile on Ochako's bed coming up with confession plans.

"Ribbit...Tomorrow is going to be busy." She said before making her trip to dream land herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know why Bakugo's becoming nicer...to a degree...Sorry if this is a shorter chapter but people have asked. ALSO BONDING!!
> 
> Also can anyone guess where the inspiration for Setsuna's little 'nicknames' came from?
> 
> Oh lord did I overdo Izuku's rant I'm sorry...
> 
> I hope this is a good chapter. If anyone sees any spelling errors, please point them out to me.


	13. Family History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kids are at Camp...All Might and Nedzu make a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add more but this may be a shorter filler chapter.

The halls of UA feel emptier now that classes 1A and 1B have gone on their training trip. In his office, All Might...Toshinori Yagi sits and grades papers...while listening to a familiar projection. And notice of rejection.

He was ashamed of himself. Even after promising Young Midoriya a chance to become a student of UA, he failed to be there for him when it counted. He cursed himself. Naomasa called him that day before he could give Young Midoriya One For All to inform him of a possible sighting of All For One. He had to follow up on it. If there was _any_ chance that All For One was alive and lurking in the shadow, he had to prevent him from causing further strife. He owed it to his Master. Young Midoriya still made the attempt to get into UA without his Quirk and passed _both_ tests quite well. But then Endeavor and Death Arms had to veto the boy's entrance. All because he was Quirkless. As a result, he had to adhere to Sir Nighteye's blunt and forceful recommendation of one, Young Mirio Togata.

It wasn't like Young Togata wasn't a bad choice either. He fit all of the points for being a worthy successor, but, Midoriya had hit all the points too. Plus the lack of a Quirk, actually seemed to make it easier as All Might was Quirkless before getting One For All too. Even more, he felt One For All be...drawn to the lad? All Might leaned on his chair and thought back to it. One For All, as far as he was aware, had no sense of self-awareness or sentience, but he felt a sense of...something. Familiarity? Longing to return to something.

All Might was roused from these thoughts as he heard the door handle open. Switching to his buff form, All Might stood tall.

"WELCOME, WELCOME! I AM HERE!" All Might bellowed, laughing. He had to put on a show. But, he relaxed as he saw the blond, muscular boy Mirio enter with Principal Nedzu, the rodent-like headmaster of UA.

"Easy there, Toshinori. It's only us, old friend." The mouse chuckled. He was riding a roomba...a roomba? When did UA get roombas? Mirio stood tall, smiling with his arms crossed.

"Hey there, All Might Sir! Just came by to give a report on my practice with my Quirk." Mirio said, smiling still.

"Excellent, Young Togata. Just leave the report here for now...Kind of caught up with grading these papers." All Might replied, reverting to his emaciated form, a small sad smile etched on his features. Placing the papers down, Mirio saw the video of the entrance exam. In particular, he saw a green haired boy leading some students to help out a brown haired girl trapped in rubble.

"Hey, hey, hey...Is that that Midoriya kid you had your eye on, sir?" Mirio asked. All Might looked at the screen and nodded solemnly, "The kid looks like he'd be a good student here. What's his Quirk?"

"Young Midoriya is Quirkless. But, he has shown fine heroic qualities." All Might explained, "He put himself on the line to save Young Bakugo several months back. And I checked reports about that one too. Turns out he bullied Young Midoriya relentlessly. But, still...Young Midoriya saved Young Bakugo despite it all. Putting one's own grudges aside for the sake of another. Quite selfless.". The white-furred, scarred mouse jumped onto the desk.

"Indeed. I would love to make him an apprentice here." Nedzu agreed, "His written aptitude test proved quite informative. Quirkless or not, he also showed force of will to command others to aid in rescuing Young Uraraka when she was under the rubble. If he didn't stop to help her...the Zero Pointer didn't register her presence in the rubble. It _would_ have likely crushed her as it neared her. I'm having Power Loader and Hatsume look after the upgrades for the mech...".

A low rumble was felt in the office.

"...If Hatsume doesn't turn the school grounds into a disaster area." Nedzu winced. Mirio chuckled nervously.

"Girl can cause some serious damage, huh?" The blond boy stated, "Well I gotta head out. Nejire needs me to help her get Tamaki to come to the arcade. She thinks he should get more social interaction. And I agree. My best buddy needs to trust more people. See ya later, All Might sir.". He declared joyfully as he headed out. That left the old hero and the principal.

"So Nedzu...You didn't come here _just_ to speak to me of Young Midoriya and my failure, yes?" The older hero asked, smirking. Nedzu sighed. He placed a USB key into All Might's computer.

"...I think I found some...information about the Midoriya family that you should know." Nedzu explained. All Might looked curiously at the data key. On it was a Genealogy record of the Midoriya family.

"...What is this, Nedzu?" He asked, quietly.

"The entire family history of the Midoriya family line." Nedzu explained, "From both sides of Young Midoriya's parentage. I picked out the names and lines that lead to a theory I came up with when you mentioned how One For All seemed...affected by the boy.".

"...What do you mean?" The number one hero inquired. This seemed too complicated to understand.

"Follow the family tree for Hisashi Midoriya. And see where it stops." Nedzu replied. All Might turned to the screen and followed a glowing line from Izuku all the way to an unknown individual. The name Yuugo Shigaraki appeared under him. The image showed a pale, young man with gray hair and a sickly posture.

"...Who is this, Nedzu?" All Might asked. His body felt tense, the embers of One For All began to feel ominous in his system.

"This is Yuugo Shigaraki...And from what I found out...The man standing next to him..." Nedzu began, highlighting an image of a taller, fit man in a business suit. All Might's eyes widened, "...Is All For One".

"...No...You're not saying..." The emaciated hero began. Nedzu nodded.

"Yes. Young Midoriya's family; at least on his father's side, descended from the First User of One For All." Nedzu summarized, his eyes shut in contemplation, "...That may be why One For All seemed to incense your decision to make the boy your successor. It may have some lingering memory of it's genetic origins. At least...It could be a theory."

All Might leaned back into his chair. Midoriya. Young Izuku Midoriya. The descendant of the First One For All User? But then...that also would imply he's related to his worst enemy.

"We need to keep a lid on this. If All For One were to ever find out his sibling had heirs or children..." All Might seethed.

"I highly doubt All For One would _want_ anything to do with the Midoriyas." Nedzu gently argued, "Related by blood...however little, he never much cared for his sibling since obviously, he had to have killed him back then. And Midoriya has no Quirk for All For One to steal.". All Might shook his head.

"No...that's precisely why All For One would go after Young Midoriya." All Might argued harshly, "Why wouldn't he want to mold the most recent, and if these charts prove accurate, only child descendant of his younger brother, to be a successor for _his_ machinations. To give the ultimate insult to his brother's ideals." All Might gripped the edges of his chair. He wanted to roar in a rage. He had the perfect choice for One For All...and he lost it due to the person he hated most possibly showing up again.

"At the least, he isn't aware. And the boy's now surrounded himself with many heroic friends." The principal smiled, "Class 1A seems quite fond of him...save the one, hehehe. And he's done well for himself despite fate's grand opposition.".

"Quite right. And he's become quite a 'domestic' hero it appears. He's been quite caring for his new sister." All Might smirked. He remembered as the children left, he saw the young white haired child surrounded by the female students. She was cute as a button. All Might chuckled, he felt like a grandparent and he wasn't even related to the family. Just then...

*RING RING RING*

All Might activated the speaker phone as Nedzu smirked.

"Hello?" The old hero asked.

"Oh hello, Mr. All Might, sir. It's me, Mrs. Midoriya." The voice of Inko replied, kindly.

"Ah, Mrs. Midoriya. To what do I owe the honor, milady?" All Might asked, smiling.

"Oh I just wanted to know if there's been word about my kids. I worry about them, you know." Inko inquired. All Might smiled gently. Always looking out for each other, these Midoriyas.

"Do not worry, milady. The Young Midoriya children are perfectly safe." All Might replied, with pride in his voice, "They've got quite a few Pro Heroes around them, including Izuku's fellow teenagers. I highly doubt any villains would have the gall to assault your children, including Young Eri. That's even getting into the fact that the villains would _know_ about the training grounds' location." He chuckled, softly.

"I know, I know. But Izuku's teacher asked me if he was home and--?" Inko began. All Might coughed.

"Teacher? Young Midoriya's being tutored?" All Might asked. A sudden sense of concern was felt in the room.

"Yes. He's a kind man. I met him a while back. He felt incensed to show him self defense lessons." Inko explained. All Might, calmed a bit. A personal instructor in self defense. Nothing too heavy.

"I see. Well what's this teacher's name?" Nedzu chirped in.

"Oh Principal Nedzu. I'm sorry if I was interrupting you both." Inko frantically apologized.

"No need to apologize, Lady Midoriya. No harm done." Nedzu cheerfully exclaimed, "We were actually talking about young Izuku and your daughter actually. They seem to be doing well. Young Izuku is quite the exceptional boy looking after that little Eri so capably.".

"*Phew*...I'm glad. Mr. Shigaraki was quite worried when I--" Inko began.

"SHIGARAKI?!" All Might choked. _No...No, no, no! He can't have found out!_

"Mr. All Might? What's wrong?" Inko asked, her voice tense. Nedzu stepped in.

"Lady Midoriya. I do not mean to alarm you but...did you say, Shigaraki?" Nedzu asked, his tone harsh.

"Um...Yes? He's been a nice teacher to my son." Inko replied, her fear coming through as she spoke.

"Mrs. Midoriya. I need you to remain calm. I would recommend that you pack as many things from your apartment for yourself, your son and your daughter as you can and come to UA campus." All Might instructed. His tone serious.

"Wha-What? Why?!" Inko cried. She was sounding frantic.

"_Please_, Mrs. Midoriya. This is serious. Shigaraki is _not_ who you think he is. He's a dangerous criminal. One I have a very bad history with. You MUST get to UA campus as quickly, calmly and without arousing suspicion." All Might explained, "I will send an escort to get you here. And I'll personally go to the training camp and pick up your children. Hearing that name, I want to make sure your family is utmost safe.".

"O-o-oh, okay then. I-I-I'll get everything ready, Mr. All Might. Just...Please protect my babies." Inko replied, All Might could swear tears were flowing. The receiver hung up.

"Do you think All For One knows?" Nedzu asked, rhetorically.

"...What do you think? Hang on." All Might replied, he activated a second line on the speaker phone. A few rings and the receiver picked up.

"This is Sector Seven Base Outpost Omega-One. This is a secure line, identify yourself." The voice replied, grouchy and mechanical sounding.

"Ratchet, it's good to hear you haven't changed. I need your help." All Might replied. Nedzu heard of this 'Ratchet'. An Autobot Medic.

"Pah...All Might. Optimus is putting a team together after a report from Drift. I can't get his attention currently." Ratchet explained, grouchily. All Might sighed. _Incorrigible as always, Ratchet_.

"I don't Prime for this, old friend. I need you to send one of the Police class Scouts to an address I've sent you." All Might said, typing the Midoriya apartment complex address to the old medic. Along with the reason _why_ they're needed.

"...I can get Prowl over there as soon as possible. Do you think this 'All For One' is aware of Bumblebee and Arcee's presence with the children?" the medic asked, worry in his tone.

"I don't believe so. But those two are with Young Midoriya, Uraraka, Eri and Iida." All Might explained, "But Lennox _is_ there with them so there should be some added protection.".

"I hope so. If the Decepticons are aligned with this All For One...I fear we all are in severe danger." Ratchet declared, "I will inform Commander Midoriya as well. He's going to need to know about his son's status immediately."

"Good...Wait 'Commander' _Midoriya_?" All Might asked.

"Yes, 'Commander' Hisashi Midoriya. He recently got a promotion." Ratchet said, deadpan. All Might twitched.

"I thought he was cross country businessman?" Nedzu asked, quietly.

"That's his cover story. He was inducted years ago for an international partnership." Ratchet explained, "But enough talk. I've got to get stuff *CRASH*...What the? BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!!! *Uh...sorry Ratch*...I'll get on that police escort, old friend. Take care...I swear Bulkhead..."

All Might was briefly stunned. But he shook himself back to reality.

"Nedzu get the staff on alert. I'm going to the training camp." All Might decreed. Nedzu nodded anxiously. His fur bristled in concern...war was upon them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze plot THICKENS


	14. The Training Grinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Big Day of Training and Lennox tests Deku out on the Powermaster. And Eri chats with Class 1A for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to practice with other characters. Or least have Deku interact with some other people (can't have it be just Tenya, Ochako and Bakugo right?).

Meanwhile at the training camp...

Class 1-A began their Hell Training. Each student was practicing on improving their quirks. Various students were given rigorous training regimens to push themselves beyond. Or to go with UA's motto: Go Plus Ultra. On a stone peninsula, Kaminari was using his Quirk to power up a generator while receiving a charge back...and screaming to high heavens. Ochako was trapped in a large hamster ball like object, keeping herself floating while it rolled down the hill. Apparently it was to help her with her nausea. All that did was exacerbate it as exiting the ball caused her to puke horribly at one point. Bakugo was forced to stick his hands in a barrel of boiling water and release his explosions into the air...all while cursing at the top of his lungs and forgetting a small girl was sitting nearby watching it all.

Eri watched with rapt curiosity. Each of these people had cool Quirks and were looking to have so much fun. The rolling ball training looked like a fun ride to her. But her big brother wouldn't let her in. She was too small. And he worried she'd hurt herself...or throw up her breakfast. She sat and pouted while Izuku was treating a red haired student and a student with a tail for injuries. Who were these people? They all knew her brother but she didn't know them. And whenever the brown haired girl, Ochako had a moment to talk to Izuku, those Cat girl heroes pulled him away. They were mean.

It wasn't all bad, one of the cat girl heroes gave her HUGE sunglasses for her to put on. And even gave her a stick and a marshmallow to heat up by the white-red haired boy who was in a barrel himself. He would unleash lots of ice and then explode fire a few seconds later. The wide-eyed cat girl...Rag Doll she was called, had her sit in a folding chair with the marshmallow as the fire neared to heat it. She then snapped a ton of pictures as it happened. Eri didn't mind the pictures...but the heat wasn't comfortable. Big brother saw and pulled her away, scolding the adult for 'endangering her to possible burns'.

She soon saw a bird headed boy. She gawked at him and shuddered uncontrollably. She reminded him of her father. But she didn't tell her brother. She wouldn't let him get hurt because of her. She was relieved that the boy seemed different than her father and the other bird headed men he had with him. This boy seemed weird though, always mentioning 'revelry in the dark'? She had no idea what that meant. She was so busy in thought that she only noticed a familiar, brown haired girl coming up to her.

"Oh hey there, Eri-chan! You enjoying the sights?" Ochako greeted. She gave a wide smile in greeting that Eri herself matched.

"Yup! All of these cool Quirks and stuff! I never knew so many people did these things!" Eri cheered. She splayed her arms out wide to accentuate her excitement.

"Hehe! Glad you're having fun, sweetie. I'm sorry your brother's being put to work like this, though." The brunette said, pouting. As she looked on, Izuku went over to Bakugo to see if he needed anything, only to be cussed out and explosion erupting into the air; followed by the green boy's shrieking.

"...Uh huh. But at least I get to meet all his friends! He tells me so many things 'bout you guys!" Eri stated, smiling brightly. Mina walked up after finishing her training. Her ears perking up at Eri's comment.

"Oh? What kinds o' things, sugar bean?" Mina asked, her Cheshire Cat grin widening. Ochako groaned. She knew what Mina was looking for. 

"All kinds of stuff! Like how Tenya has big mufflers on his legs, how Kacchan's smelly sweat makes things go BOOM! And, and..." Eri began, before being cut off by laughter.

Mina doubled over as Eri commented on Katsuki's quirk. She was giggling uncontrollably, and Ochako stood nearby trying to hold back herself.

"Hihihihihihi! Priceless! I'll remember that! I can't take Bakugo seriously anymore now! What else? What else?!" Mina giggled, trying to breath now.

"...Um...He mentioned how Yaomomo is one of the smartest students he met but thinks she needs more friends..." Eri mumbled. Mina's giggling halted. Ochako knelt before the little girl.

"He thinks Yaomomo needs more friends? What do you mean?" Ochako asked, quietly.

"Um...Big brother told me that Yaomomo seemed really sad when they first met and that she needed friends who can make her smile more. I don't think I was supposed to tell you guys this, though." Eri muttered, beginning to feel guilty. She felt a hand on her head and looked, seeing Ochako's soft brown eyes and smile.

"It's okay, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. And don't worry. Yaomomo's got a lot of friends who make her smile these days." Ochako said, her smile beaming. Eri responded by hugging the brunette. Mina cooed and took pictures of the sight.

"Jeez, Chako...You're gonna end up stealin' Eri away from Mama Midoriya at this rate, hehe!" Mina said, smirking. Ochako's face went pink as she separated from the little horned girl.

"MINA! JEEZ! Could you be anymore annoyin' 'bout these things?" Ochako hissed, her blush intensifying. She puffed her cheeks as she pouted, much to Eri's confusion.

"Um...Mina why would Big Sis Chako steal me from Mama? Wouldn't that stop her and big brother from being friends?" Eri asked, innocently. Ochako's blush crept through her neck now.

"That's right, Eri. And Big Sis Chako and your brother want to stay friends, right, Chako?" Mina sang, smirking and wriggling her eyebrows. Ochako turned full-on red and trudged off. Only for Izuku to walk up to the three girls.

"Hey girls, what--? What's up, Ochako?" Izuku began. Ochako, still steaming glared at him.

"Nothing, _I-zu-ku_!" The brunette hissed. Midoriya flinched in confusion as she stomped off.

"Okay...What happened and why did Ochako look like she wants to rip my head off?" Izuku asked, aiming his glare at the pink skinned student.

"...Dunno...maybe training's got her all flustered? Right, Eri?" Mina replied, smugly to the little, white haired child. Izuku turned his attention to his sister, his glare not changing. Mina soon realized her gamble would fail as Eri began to shrink a bit at this.

"...Is she telling the truth, Eri?" Izuku interrogated. Eri seemed much more guilty than before. She hung her head and sniffled. Before she could shed tears, she saw her brother kneeling before her and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad. Just tell me what happened.".

"*Sniff*...Big Sis Chako and Auntie Mina were asking about some stuff you told me..." Eri replied, her voice near a whisper, "...I mentioned a thing you mentioned about Yaomomo and felt sad. Then Chako told me I wasn't in trouble and I hugged her. Then Mina said something about her stealing me from Mama and that she shouldn't because that would mean you two wouldn't be friends and I don't want you guys to not be friends. I-want-you-guys-to-be-really-really-bestest-best-friends-and-I--!" She muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sister. Slow down. I kinda lost ya there." Izuku interrupted, jovially, _Is this what it's like when I start a 'mutter storm'?_, he thought. He ruffled his sister's hair softly, "What's this about stealing you away now?".

"Mina was saying Ochako wanted to steal me away from Mama! But...But she then said that would mean you and Ochako couldn't be friends!" The tiny girl cried. She clutched her brother tightly, "I want you and Ochako to be friends!". Izuku smiled softly.

"It's okay, Eri. Ochako and I will always be friends. I promise." Izuku whispered. Eri sniffled "Promise?". "Yup, cross my heart, hope to die.", he replied gesturing an 'X' mark on his chest. Just then, he heard clicking. Looking up, he saw Mina taking a picture, before realizing he was glaring back at her. She met his glare with an embarrassed smile and chuckle.

"Hey Eri...why don't you go see Big Sis Momo? I think she wanted to show you something. I need to _chat_ with Auntie Mina, okay?" Izuku requested. Eri, pouting at Mina, ran off to find Yaoyorozu, who she found with Todoroki. Izuku watched as his little sister ran to the pony-tailed girl, who met his gaze and nodded. Turning back to Mina, still sweating from her failed joke, he grunted.

"Why did you do that to her?" Izuku grumbled. Mina flinched.

"D-Do what t-to who? Eh-he?" She replied. Izuku looked unimpressed.

"Why did you drag my sister into your teasing messes? She's like five years old!" Izuku interrogated, "It's hard enough she's still learning social cues but you are massive contradiction for her to handle!"

"H-Hey now, Midori. I'm just joking. She'll learn...C'mon I'm just joshing around with her!" Mina argued, weakly.

"And why always Ochako? What's your beef with her?" Izuku continued, his temper rising, "She didn't seem happy with whatever you were talking about! 'Stealing Eri from my MOM'? What the heck, Mina! Eri's nervous about being away from Mom since yesterday. And you spring that on her? You're lucky she focused on Ochako and not herself there. Or you'd be dealing with Eri crying and a very, _very_ upset version of yours truly".

"Okay, okay! I get it. Sorry! I was just busting Ochako's chops a bit. Sheesh!" Mina muttered in apology, "Not my fault she's hoggin' your sister from the rest of us most of the time. Like last night before the wall fell over and we got our 'delicious view'. She had Eri wrapped in her arms and wouldn't let me or Tooru hold her.". She scratched her head in annoyance.

"That's because I told Ochako to look after her in the baths!" Izuku spat back harshly, "I was worried she'd be overheated and needed someone I could trust to make sure she wouldn't get hurt! Mina Ashido!".

"I can be responsible if I want to, Midori!" Mina argued, "Just because I'm the 'flirty' one doesn't mean I don't know how to handle a little kid.". Izuku stood back, feeling guilty now. Mina pressed on.

"Don't think you can rely on _just_ Ochako to be around for your sister when you're unavailable." Mina commented, "We're ALL trying to be Heroes here. I know you two care for each other...are 'friends' and all...but we're your friends too, dude. We wanna get to know your sister. We wanna know more about you too. We ain't gonna rely on Bakugo's version of your story to get all the facts. And I'm sorry if I tease 'Chako a lot. But if she can't handle some ribbing, it's her fault.". She turned her face away sad. Izuku slouched in guilt. _Way to go, Deku. Way to be a jerk..._, he grimaced.

"*Sigh*...Okay. I'm sorry. I was just..." Izuku stated, "...A little too protective. She's so young and very impressionable. I just wanted to make sure she was around some...influences that didn't seem too...um...".

"Obnoxious?" Mina retorted, snorting in amusement.

"...Was gonna say 'over the top'..." Izuku winced, "You can be very high maintenance from what I've heard."

"Yeah, you can be a bit of a hassle, girl!" A voice yelled next to Izuku's ear. Izuku screamed a the top of his lungs in shock. This caused everyone, Eri included, to turn and gawk at the green haired youth. Mina winced, covering her ears in pain. Izuku clutched his heart in fright, breathing deep as he tried to prevent himself from a heart attack.

"Wha--! WHO?!" Izuku choked.

"Oowwiee! Midoriya, you scream too loud, buddy!" The voice hissed. Izuku grimaced in embarrassment; _Tooru_. Of course.

"_Tooru_...Don't...DO that again...This medic would have needed a medic himself...Oh jeesh..." Izuku wheezed.

"Sorry, Midoriya...But I was tired of being ignored. I was here with Mina and she forgot me!" Tooru's voice whined, "I wish I wasn't being ignored so much...".

"Um...Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Izuku asked, "I didn't even know you were here!".

"Well I tried but Mina kept stealing all of teasing time." Tooru's voice stated.

"Sorry Tooru." Mina apologized. As the group settled down, they saw the military-outfitted Lennox approach with Epps behind him. He seemed to smile apologetically at the duo (trio but he couldn't tell).

"Hey kid. You don't okay there?" The American asked. Izuku nodded as he caught his breath.

"Yeah...Yeah just...Tooru scared me here." Izuku wheezed.

"I said I was sorry!" Tooru whined. Lennox chuckled.

"Well I was wonderin'...Ya wanna give Epps here a whirl? I need to take some calibrations and I can't do that from inside the suit. Pilot error, ya see?" Lennox asked. Izuku's eyes went wide as Epps stepped towards him, opening up its canopy.

"Wait...You want Midori to get in the robot?" Mina asked, incredulously, "I swear I've heard that line somewhere before.".

"...Wrong anime, Mina." The invisible girl retorted. Mina shrugged with a smirk and pushed Izuku forward.

"Um...You sure you want me in this thing?" The greenette asked, nervously eyeballing the minuscule mech. Lennox nodded with a soft smirk.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. Epps here is pilot safety approved." Lennox replied, giving the boy a thumbs up. Eri saw the robot and rushed over, followed by Momo, Todoroki and a now-calmed Ochako.

"Izuku!" She cried. Izuku looked over and saw her shift gazes between him and the mech, "Is Mr. Lennox asking you fly in his robot?".

"Well...Yeah?" Izuku replied, shrugging. Eri beamed.

"Oh can I see?! Please, please, please!?" Eri asked, jumping in place. Izuku sighed in defeat. He can't refuse now that his sister's watching. He looked over to Ochako who giggled at the little one's hopping. She gasped as she met his gaze and saw his soft smile.

"If I die in this thing, I want all my All Might merch to be donated to fund Eri's college funds." Izuku snarked, "Don't let Kacchan have any of it, he'd just wreck it.". Ochako gave a resounding thumbs up. Katsuki, in the distance cussed loudly at the exact moment as if he heard.

Upon entering the mech, he saw a small computer panel. He moved his limbs to enter where his limbs _should_ go, he hoped. He made the mech stand up and looked around from the helmet.

"Okay kid, now just ease it into a walk. Take your time." Lennox requested. Izuku took a few awkwardly motioned steps forward...before face-planting into the ground. All of Class 1-A and a few members of 1-B, walked up to see Izuku help with the robot. Monoma started loudly laughing at the Quirkless child's fall. This resulted in Kendou chopping at the top of his head and Eri, bolting and kicking him in the shins before moving towards Ochako, grabbing her hand.

"Y'okay kiddo?" Pixie-Bob asked, as the remaining pros joined the crowd with Kota standing next to Mandalay...who was standing next to Ochako. He soon felt a glare and saw Eri's pouting face and narrowed eyes. Frightful, he hid and clutched his aunt's leg, eliciting a giggle from Ochako and Mandalay.

"Guess we can see what their future's like, eh, kitten?" Mandalay whispered to the brunette. Ochako giggled harder.

Izuku got back up...only to stumble right onto his back this time.

"Just think of what you wanna do before you do it, kid." Lennox suggested.

"Hah...Hah...It's kinda tricky. Whoa!" Izuku replied, as he suddenly did a high back-flip jump before sidestepping randomly back to the crowd. Monoma laughed even louder while everyone else cringed. Eri felt more fear for her brother. Getting back up, he saw Lennox stand in front of him.

"You want out of the suit, kid?" Lennox asked, gently. Izuku grimaced. He wasn't a kid. Taking a deep breath, he stood the mech up tall.

"...Let me try again." Izuku demanded politely. Lennox, a glint of pride in his eye, smirked and motioned the Midoriya boy to try once more.

"This time, Midoriya. Go full throttle. Show me if you've got the guts to handle this thing." The commander whispered. Walking back to the crowd, he stood next to Ochako and Eri, "Your boyfriend's got some clout." he whispered to Ochako. She blushed and nodded. Watching again, she saw Izuku look at the hands of the mech before making his move. He began to make the machine walk, then sped up his movements, breaking into a full run.

"Whoa! He's going fast! Awesome!" Kaminari gasped. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu smiled, one thought on their minds: "So manly.". Kota watched in surprise as this guy began to move the suit better than before.

Izuku felt a rush as he moved the suit better than earlier. As he ran faster, he saw the panel in front of him read out a command: **ROLLER WHEELS**. Wheels soon popped underneath his feet allowing him to essentially skate on the earthy grounds.

"MIDORIYA!" A voice came next to him. Turning his head left, he saw Tenya rushing next to him, his leg engines billowing blue fire.

"Hey Tenya! Whaddya think?" The green haired youth asked, smiling as the two raced. Tenya laughed as they continued around the field.

"I would say you are most definitely a natural for that machinery, Midoriya! Mayhaps when this whole Allspark debacle ends, you would become a mech pilot, like that Lennox fellow!"

"Ya really think so?"

"Indubitably! He seems quite intrigued with you! Maybe he is already considering you as a recruit!" The blue haired class rep shouted uproariously. Eventually, Tenya's speed slowed, but that soon didn't factor as Izuku noticed the taller boy got smaller...or was it...further? He quickly realized he was no longer on the ground as he checked the internal panel which read: **FLIGHT MODE ENGAGED**. A quick thought was felt by Midoriya as he went higher: Oh crap baskets.

Back at the crowd:

Aizawa saw Midoriya fly away in the suit with deadpan annoyance.

"...Did you tell him he could do that?" Aizawa questioned. He turned his glare at Lennox who chuckled, nervously.

"Honestly, didn't expect him to go THAT full on the throttle. But the suit has a proximity sensor. It stays near it's pilot." Lennox chuckled, "And _I_ am its designated pilot.".

"WOW! Big brother can fly!" Eri cheered. She hopping with her hands clutching together. Kota scoffed before wincing at Eri's quickly summoned glare. The classes saw Midoriya circle the area that Iida and he were racing around.

"Jeesh!...You think Midoriya's gonna come down eventually?" Jirou deadpanned. Almost everyone in Class 1-A shrugged.

"Well I, for one, hope he crashes and burns." Monoma hissed.

"Okay...who went...*huff*...and pissed in your Cheerios...*Huff, oh god*...this morning, dumbass?" Bakugo huffed, exhausted from his training.

"...I did but that's beside the point, isn't it? I'm more wondering what your beef with Midoriya is?" Mineta answered. Everyone paled and backed away from the tiny student; including Eri and Kota, while Monoma's face went green, running to nearest bush to puke. Kaminari leaned over to the diminutive student.

"Did you actually _DO_ that?" He asked, nervously.

"Nah...But why spoil the fun. Dude's an ass." Mineta scoffed, shrugging and smirking. Bakugo blanked.

"Ya know, grape fruit...That was fucking funny..._And_ it shut that bitch up." Bakugo remarked.

"Um...Kacchan?" a tiny voice whispered. The explosive teen stiffened. He turned and saw the innocent, red eyes of Eri staring at him.

"Uh...Yeah, small fry?" He asked nervously.

"What's a 'bitch'?" Eri asked, curious. Bakugo's face went white. He looked up and saw all of the girls scowling at him, the adults looking disappointed and shaking their heads and all of the male students looking dumbstruck.

"Jeesh, Bakugo...even I'm holding myself back around her. And that's ME we're talkin' about here." Mineta grumbled. Lennox heard his radio crackle active.

"Yo Midoriya, how's it hangin' in the sky?" He asked, cooly. He then looked and saw Midoriya floating in one spot in the sky. Just sitting there.

"...Did Kacchan teach Eri a bad word?" Izuku asked, calmly. Lennox's eyes popped. _How did he hear from up there?_

"Um...maybe? How did you--?" Lennox began.

"Can Aizawa call my Mom and inform her of this?" Izuku interrupted, his tone low.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT THE HEeeeeeeCK, DEKU!?" Bakugo yelled. He was shaking in fear. He didn't fear his own mother but _Inko_, however...that's another story.

"You taught my sister a bad word, Kacchan. You must face the consequences." Izuku droned. While Bakugo shook in immediate concern, Izuku was secretly laughing his head off. He wasn't serious about his mother getting involved, but it was funny to remind him who he was going to deal with when they got back.

"Hmmmm....That's odd." Aizawa muttered as he messed with his cell phone.

"What is it, Prof?" Lennox asked.

"I'm not getting an answer at the Midoriya residence. And I tried the flower shop and got no response there either." Aizawa explained, quietly. Izuku still heard.

"Wa-wait! Mom's not home? Huh...Maybe she's out on deliveries?" Izuku stammered in the radio. Bakugo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank fuck...Aunt Inko's not gonna know..." Bakugo sighed. Eri tugged at Bakugo's leg.

"Kacchan what does 'fuck' mean?" Eri asked, loudly. Bakugo winced as the girls all gasped in horror.

"KACCHAN! STOP TEACHING MY SISTER SWEAR WORDS, OR SO HELP ME I WILL WRECK YOU IN THIS THING!" Izuku yelled. The group saw him jitter in the air.

"_Why is she even HERE_?!" Kacchan grumbled. He hunched over in annoyance as he's been singled out. A girl with vine hair approached and took

"Do not worry, Midoriya-san. I will endeavor to purify your sister of such...sinful language." The girl exclaimed.

"Um...Who is this? If you don't me asking?" Izuku asked, nervously in the radio.

"My name is Shiozaki Ibara. My hero name is Vine." The girl replied politely.

"OH YEAH! You're the girl who knocked Kaminari out of the sports festival!" Izuku exclaimed, excitedly, causing Jirou to laugh loudly at Kaminari's grumbling.

"...Never gonna live that down..." Kaminari grumbled. Sero patted the electric quirk user's shoulder.

Back in the air:

"_...I swear Kacchan's mouth is going to be the death of him..._" Izuku thought. He scanned the horizons of the forest. It was a view he could get used to. As he scanned the area, he caught sight of something that shocked him. A white and red entity with a large bladed object, "What the heck is that...?".

Curious, he decided to fly over to the entity only for his mech to turn around.

"No, no, nonononononono! Awww....DANG IT!" He hissed. The mech returned to the group. Izuku frantically exited Epps made a few steps towards where he saw the entity. But because he was in the air, he realized he couldn't keep a proper image of where it was. Ochako rushed to him first as the group inspected the mech.

"Deku! How was it?! Did ya like all the floatin' in the air?" Ochako beamed. She soon noticed that he ignored her questions. Furrowing her brow, she clasped his shoulder. That got his attention as he startled.

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry O-Ochako. What d-did you say?" Izuku replied, embarrassed.

"Jeez, I guess yer head was still in the clouds, huh, Deku?" Ochako snarked, cutely. Izuku chuckled but turned stern for a moment as he looked back.

"I thought I saw something in the woods." Izuku whispered. Ochako tilted her head quizzically.

"Oh? What did ya see?" She asked. Izuku turned, his face serious.

"I think...I think I saw a Transformer in the woods. It _wasn't_ Bumblebee or Arcee." Izuku replied. Ochako gasped.

"Y-ya don't think...?" The brunette hissed. Izuku shook his head.

"No...I don't it was a Decepticon. Didn't seem...Spiky or evil-y enough." Izuku explained, quietly, "We need to tell Bee and Arcee. Lennox and Tenya too.".

"Gotcha. Also...Evil-y? That even a word, Deku?" Ochako chimed, a smirk on her face. Izuku blushed.

"Um...Uh...Okay, yeah, I got nothing." Izuku chuckled, nervously. Ochako hugged the boy, causing him to flush all the way to his neck.

"...'M just glad yer safe, Deku." Ochako whispered, "If that was a 'Con...and...and he saw you up there...What if he decided ta..." she sniffled.

The green haired boy wrapped an arm around the Gravity girl. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He didn't...maybe that was proof enough he wasn't one." Izuku whispered softly, calming Uraraka, "C'mon..let's get back over before everyone gets suspicious...or Mina starts teasing.". Ochako giggled, removing herself from him. She inwardly lamented not being able to hold him longer. But she'd rather not deal with Mina. She returned to the others and checked out Epps. Izuku stared back at the woods.

"_...I really hope I'm right about that..._" He thought. He turned and saw Kirishima rushing to him and giving the green haired youth a tackling hug.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DUDE!" The red head shouted. Izuku smiled shyly. Well...the morning training was over. Now it was lunch time.

BACK AT THE WOODS:

The white Autobot glanced back at the valley.

"Hmmm...That human was in Powermaster armor. Only Sector Seven and NEST soldiers piloted them. Must be a base nearby." The white Autobot thought aloud. He heard a twig break. Turning, he saw a small squad of Sharkticons.

"TRAITOR! Megatron want all traitors dead! Deadlock die!" A loud Sharkticon roared. The Autobot scoffed.

"I am not Deadlock. Deadlock died galactic cycles ago. I am Drift. And the dragon thirsts." The samurai robot announced, unsheathing his large sword. The core of the hilt, glowing lightning blue. The Sharkticons roared and rushed forward. He grinned.

"_**Ryūjin no ken wo kurae**_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers G1 the movie helped influence the Izuku in Epps scene.


	15. The darkening skies bring two signs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon begins and Izuku and Ochako make time for themselves. And Eri makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some introspection, some bonding, some romance...and a nightmare begins...

Lunch Time at the camp is an easygoing time for Class 1-A and 1-B. Bakugo surprises many with his culinary skills and Sero upset Yaoyorozu by comparing her Quirk to an unfortunate bodily function. As the teens make their meals, increase their bonds, Izuku notices that a young child is missing.

"Hey has anyone seen Kota? His food's right here?" Midoriya called out.

"Oh. Kota likes to go over to that cliff side path. He thinks it's a secret spot, but he's never that far from me." Ragdoll replied. Her quirk made it really easy to keep track of everyone, "Weirdest thing though. A while back I thought I sensed a dozen other people in the woods. But then, they vanished. Must have been animals."

Izuku felt his hair on the back of his neck bristle. Could those life signs have been Decepticons? Or maybe Autobots? He put those fears aside and grabbed Kota's meal. He quickly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a blushing Ochako.

"Hey, Deku-kun...Can we go for a walk tonight?" She asked, her blush intensifying.

"Uh...Oh sure! No problem! I just gotta take this to Kota and make sure someone can look after Eri for us." The green haired boy replied, his face going red and his smile becoming disjointed. Ochako's smile brightened and she rushed off to the girls. Izuku sighed in relief. Rushing off with the food, he followed the hill path to find the boy.

Up on the hill, on the path where a small cave was nestled behind him, Izuku found Kota glaring to the distance.

"Hey there. Your food was getting cold. I thought I-" Izuku began.

"Don't want any stupid food. Get bent, fan boy!" Kota hissed. Izuku smirked.

"Okay then. I'll just go get my sister and ask if she can feed y--!" Izuku snarked, causing Kota to bolt over to Izuku and yanking the plate away and scarf the food down.

"N-No! Don't do that! I'll eat! I'll eat!" Kota hurriedly stated. Izuku felt a twinge of guilt, using Kota's fear of Eri's reprisals wasn't a nice thing to do. But he was never serious.

"It's okay. I didn't mean it, Kota." Izuku softly apologized. The boy still scarfed the food down before the overload of food in his mouth caused him to cough like crazy. Izuku rushed and harshly smacked the boy's back to clear the boy's windpipe. The boy threw up the food and breathed deeply.

"Y'okay there, Kota?" Izuku asked.

"Hahhh....Hahhh...Yeah. I'm okay...Just tried to put too much in." Kota gasped. Izuku stepped back and thought quietly.

"Your parents...they're the Pro Hero duo, Water Hose, aren't they?" The teen asked. Kota turned to Izuku, shocked, "You don't have to say anything. I had heard what happened to them. And...I'm sorry for your loss."

Kota turned away, trying his best to hold back something Izuku knew exactly what he usually let loose in the past.

"I hate 'em..." Kota hissed, Izuku balked, "I hate 'em! Why'd they have to die! They were so stupid! Bet they didn't even think how I'd feel 'bout 'em dyin' so...So...SO...!". Izuku knelt next to Kota, "I hate Heroes. They all think Quirks are so cool...And look what happened to my Mom n' Dad! They're dead and now I'm stuck with an Aunt who barely gets me. An' I hate you too! You wanna be a Hero but you got nothin'!".

"...Yeah...I do want to be a Hero. And yeah, to some it'd be dumb to try just because I don't have a Quirk." Izuku spoke softly, Kota turning in surprise. Izuku kept a sad smile, "I wanted to be Hero so I could help people. I was inspired by All Might. But, after being told I had no Quirk, I was...well...broken. And when I asked my own Mom if I could still be a Hero. She broke down crying and just kept saying 'Sorry'."

Kota gulped.

"See! Your old lady even thinks you're dumb for wanting to be a Hero." Kota whispered. Izuku chuckled.

"Yeah...But she came around. After an incident with a Sludge Villain, I decided to try again." Izuku exclaimed. Kota turned his head back and saw a resolute face on Izuku's face, "I had to prove not to just everyone who knew me...but to myself that...That I could do it. Ultimately...things didn't turn out. I did pass the UA Entrance Exams, but then I was barred by some unknown heroes. Then my Mom was caught up in the Stain Incident. So then, I stuck by my Mom and worked at her Flower Shop and helped out as best I can. Then I got my car...And then another little event happened to me."

"...Wait! What happened?" Kota asked, his voice hushed.

"I met Eri. That little white haired girl, barely breathing in an alley. She seemed so small. So scared. I brought her to the nearest hospital and she wouldn't let go of me." Izuku explained. Kota's eyes widened, "Not all Heroes have to be big superheroes, Kota. I knew then I would need to be Eri's Hero. Mom quickly adopted her into our family and I became her big brother. Sometimes though, since then...I feel more like a _father_ than a brother."

Kota looked down, silent.

"I may not know what was going through your parents' heads when they made that choice...But I can bet that they _were_ thinking of you. At least, that's my opinion." Izuku exclaimed, gently patting the boy on the back before walking back to the rest of the group with Kota's empty plate.

What Izuku didn't realize, that he gave Kota a lot more to think about then he meant. And the boy decided to thank Izuku in a more unique way.

\- BACK AT CAMP (NIGHTFALL)...

"So? Are you going to tell Midoriya-chan?" The frog quirk user, Tsuyu asked. Ochako, jittered slightly.

"Y-Yes! I am! I asked if he and I could go for a walk tonight! I'll take him to the lake and we'll--!" Ochako began, Mina cackled excitedly.

"Oh! I know! You'll ask him to come skinny dipping with you?" Mina asked, smirking. Ochako sputtered in shock and the other girls looked at her in disagreement, "What? Oh c'mon, Chako. I was kidding! You're taking him to the nearby lake. Of course, _that_ thought would pop up! Knowing him, the guy'll think the same.". Mina scoffed at the disapproving glare.

"...Mina does bring up an apt point, Ochako-chan. Midoriya-kun may get some mixed signals about the lake. Maybe you should bring some swim attire, just in case he gets the wrong impression. At the least, he may be amenable to a nightly dip in the water with a friend he trusts?" Momo noted. Jirou nodded and the floating clothes that had to be Tooru also motioned in agreement.

"Seriously? I just wanted to walk around the lake with him!" Ochako whined.

"Just bring some swim gear, Chako. It's not gonna kill ya." Jirou deadpanned. Ochako sighed in defeat.

"Fine...But, can someone tell Deku to do the same?" Ochako asked. Tsuyu nodded.

"I can do that for you, Uraraka." A voice chimed in. The Class 1-A girls turned and saw Setsuna Tokage smiling.

"I can tell the green haired dork to get ready fer your date night. I'll just have Baku-babe do it." She said, smiling.

"Baku...Baku-_babe_? Wait! I thought Bakugo hated you for kicking his butt in the Sports Festival?" Mina argued. All of the girls stared with intent.

"Ahhh...Baku-babe's just fussy that way. He and I are cooler than other side of a pillow, Pinkster." Setsuna chimed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure my babe gets your man ready. Now let's clean this mess up before Aizawa and Vlad King get us in trouble.". And with that the girls soon pitched in to clean up the mess made at lunch. Setsuna left the group and found Bakugo and informed him of what Ochako wanted to do with Midoriya. He grimaced and walked off; hunting him down and informed him of what he needed to bring as well.

\- LATER...AT NIGHT...

"Okay. I got some swim trunks. I got a spare pair of shorts and a t-shirt. But who's can I leave Eri with for the night? She'll worry." Izuku muttered. Shouto placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"If it's alright with you, Yaoyorozu and I can look after Eri for you." Shouto said, causing Yaoyorozu to turn and blush at the offer.

"W-Well...If you don't mind it, Midoriya-kun..." Momo stuttered, blushing.

"Sure! I'd be relieved, thank you." Izuku thanked. Eri trudged up, exhausted to her brother.

"Big brother...I'm getting sleepy....*Yawn*" She droned. Izuku chuckled.

"Okay, Eri. Now Big Sis Ochako asked me to go on a walk with her. Do you think you'll be okay without me for a while?" Izuku asked, speaking softly. Eri seemed to get nervous. "Don't worry, Big Brother Shouto and Big Sis Momo said they'll look after you until I come back. I promise I'll be back soon. Are you okay with that?".

Eri turned to Shouto and Momo. She knew they were people her brother trusted. And she liked their Quirks. Shouto made really cool ice walls and Momo offered to make a plushie with her Quirk when Big Brother went and gave...Kota his lunch. If her brother could trust these two with her, then she'd be fine. She also liked Ochako a lot. She knew her brother would be safe with her. She turned to Izuku and nodded.

"Alright. I promise I'll be back soon. Now, I want you to be nice for Big Brother Shouto and Big Sister Momo." Izuku said, hugging his sister. He turned and walked with Ochako to the lake where they would have their private time.

"Okay, big brother! And good luck on your date with Big Sis Chako!" Eri chimed in. Both of the shy teens' faces turned bright red and stumbled as they soon picked up their pace.

\- ELSEWHERE IN THE FOREST:

"I'm boooorrrreeeed. When are we gonna start attacking those wannabe heroes?" the blonde villain girl, Toga whined, "If I don't get to bleed something soon, I'll go stir crazy, Dabi!". The large blue Sharkticon, Sky-Byte glared at the whining villainess.

"...Does she ever shut up?" Sky-Byte growled.

"No. Just deal with it, fish-stick." Dabi grumbled. He was getting impatient with this mission. Why did All For One want that runt of a kid? And why was this 'Allspark' so important?

"Hmph! I'd deal with it better if my Sharkticons RESPONDED TO MY CALLS!" Sky-Byte suddenly shouted, "By the slag pits of Kaon...Why aren't they responding?...Something's wrong...".

"Maybe your guppies are taking a nap in the lake?" Toga piped up, smiling. Sky-Byte grimaced.

"If that were the case, my sensors would still pick them up. No. Something here is amiss." The shark Decepticon rumbled.

"Hmmmm...Maybe...Hang on. Let me make sure our crews are intact. Mustard, you there?" Dabi called out into his walkie-talkie.

"_Mustard reporting in._" The voice answered.

"Okay, good. Magne, Spinner, you in position?" Dabi called again.

"_We're in the clear with the gear, boss. Spinner's just polishing his swords._" a voice replied, Magne.

"_I only have the one!_" a second voice whined, Spinner.

"_It's a crap ton of swords, taped together, it's not ONE!_" the voices argued. Dabi shook his head.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't kill each other, girlie." He deadpanned.

"Got it. And thanks for keeping it correct." The deeper voice, Magne replied.

"Right then. Muscular, report....Muscular? Muscular, you meathead, answer me!" Dabi commanded.

"Sorry boss, but I'm moving ahead of schedule. Too bored to just sit around and play my dick all night." The sinister voice replied.

"That's not part of the plan, Muscular. Return to position. If you disobey orders, Sensei's gonna make you wish you were never born." Dabi growled. He heard laughter on the other end.

"Sorry, but, honestly...Never really much cared for your boss and shit. Just like having more things to kill. See ya 'round, meat sack." The insolent voice replied, before a crumpling sound could be heard from Dabi's communicator.

"...Oh fucking hell. Looks like we're moving ahead of schedule people. Toga, you're on point with me. We'll cause some damage at the training camp facility. I'll deal with Eraser Head. You make sure NONE of those punks leave the building. Spinner, Magne; if you hear this, make a ruckus in the clearing by the woods. That'll draw out the Pussycats to you. Sky-Byte, guess it's time to call your guppies in." Dabi hissed in frustration.

"Woohoo! Finally, some action. And I'll get some blood!" Toga cackled in glee.

"All Sharkticons, if you're functional converge on point GAMMA. We'll surround the Hero Training Facility and trap those humans like the filth they are." Sky-Byte commanded before remembering, "And if you see the boy whose image I uploaded to your memory cores and his little sister. Do NOT engage. We're under orders. If this deal with this 'All For One' is to remain, we cannot harm the boy and his sister. Sky-Byte out. ALL HAIL MEGATRON!".

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" was the response in his arm communicator. The shark leader gave a vile grin as his time had come. The Hunt was on...

\- BACK AT THE CAMP...ERI'S ROOM...

Outside the room, Shouto and Momo were left to guard the entrance, talking about various topics. They had just put Eri to bed and were busy keeping themselves occupied. They stayed by the door though, in case Eri had a nightmare, was hungry or thirsty or needed to use the little girls' room.

"Seems she's finally asleep. I do wonder how Midoriya handles her..." Shouto softly whispered. Momo giggled.

"He seems to have quite a handle on the little sweetheart. He almost seems to be a parent for her more than a sibling." Momo spoke as an aside. Shouto nodded.

"If I had to compare, he's already leagues ahead of my father in the parenting department." Shouto whispered, scowling. Momo wrapped her arms around the bi-color haired young man, in empathy.

"Not everyone is the same, Todoroki-kun. Midoriya is Midoriya and your father is...your father, for better or for worse." Momo whispered, softly. Shouto blushed as he stood frozen.

"...Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san." Shouto said, his voice briefly cracking.

"...Um...if it doesn't sound too...personal...Would it be proper to call me, Momo and I would call you, Shouto?" Momo asked, nervous and blushing vividly. Shouto's face went red and even his shoulder showed a small simmer of steam on his fire half.

"I...I do not mind at all, Ya--Momo-chan. I will try." Shouto stuttered.

Inside the room, was a different story. Eri was silent, listening to Shouto and Momo's little talk, but she didn't seem to be all the engrossed in their conversation. She was bored...and she missed her brother. She knew he was with Ochako, but she would have liked to see them on their date. She would have liked to see her brother happy with the girl who she assumed her brother really liked a lot. She huffed in annoyance.

Just then she heard a small clanging at the small vent-duct. A few more clangs and the air duct clamp fell off. Popping their head into the room, was that boy Kota.

"...What are _you_ doing here?" Eri hissed.

"Wanted to find ya and show ya somethin' cool." Kota whispered, taking deep breaths from his journey, "Ya comin' or what?"

"Why should I go with you? You were mean to my big brother!" Eri complained.

"I...I wanna show ya as my way of sayin' sorry." Kota whimpered. Eri was surprised. He thought the boy was like that Monoma boy or Kacchan with his meaniness. But he seemed to be being nicer to her. Thinking it over, worried that Shouto and Momo would suspect she was gone, ultimately decided, that if Kota showed whatever he wanted to show, she'd be able to at least sneak a peek at her brother's date.

"Okay! Let's go." She whispered, still in her night gown. The two crawled out and found themselves in the hallway, around the corner from Eri and Izuku's room.

Kota led Eri by the hand, sneaking by the late night, wandering students who didn't have remedial lessons at the Training Camp's Class Rooms. They left out the dorm and rushed up to the cliff side where Kota and Izuku last spoke. Eri was a bit nervous, it was late at night and her brother was nowhere she could see from there. She could see the lake though, and hoped the moon's light could give her a chance to see them.

"So...What did you wanna show me here?" Eri asked. Kota gently led her to the cave by his thinking spot.

"My treasure box! I found it when Aunt Mandalay and her buddies made the camp. Check it out!" Kota revealed, showing a large orange object with glowing blue lines. On the sides were two angular handles that Eri _knew_ were meant for larger hands to grab. In the front was a visual window to see a large, glowing blue crystal. The object gave a low, whirring hum. The thrums of energy that pulsed around this object made Eri realize exactly what this object truly was.

"...The Allspark..." Eri whispered. Kota's face contorted in confusion.

"The what-spark?" Kota asked, Eri's eyes went wide and she began to jump on her toes.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Eri chanted, "I gotta tell Bumbabee!"

"Your brothers'...car? You are seriously weird, girlie!" Kota muttered, before seeing Eri's excited face. She grabbed Kota and began to rush outside the cavern. As the smiling girl and the confused boy rushed out of the cave, however, they encountered a very problematic sight. A large figure in a larger black cloak. A glowing red eye and an easily noticed, manic smile could be seen.

"...Hello there kiddies? Can you tell me where the Training Camp for those UA brats are?...I promise I won't rib ya limb from limb if ya tell me the truth." The figure sneered.

Eri and Kota's faces went pale and responded as any child would...

Screams tore through the sky...

\- MOMENTS BEFORE AT THE LAKE...

Izuku and Ochako hiked around the closest beach of the Camp's Lake. Since leaving the campgrounds, Ochako took the nervous boy's hand. They blushed and kept their gazes away from each other, but they smiled all the way through.

"S-So Deku-kun...What do you think of this place?" Ochako asked, shyly.

"It-It's really great. I'm glad we got to hang out like this, Ochako. I know things were a bit...awkward since last night and Mineta and Kacchan's...little debacle?" Izuku said, scratching the back of his neck.

"A-Ah-Ah! It wasn't your fault, D-Deku-kun. I'm n-not upset by it, I promise." She stammered past her nerves. She was wearing a two piece swim suit under a plain black top. Covering her lower half was a see-through sash the allowed Izuku to see the general shape of her lower body. To say the boy was red in the face would be saying Izuku was only a _little_ bit of an All Might fan boy. Izuku himself was wearing an fully opened button t-shirt, and, to show how much of a Hero Nerd he was...he had an All Might-themed boxer short swim trunks on. At least his sandals were a plain green and grey. He felt embarrassed that those trunks were the only shorts he brought for swimming.

Not that Ochako cared. It suited him. She appreciated that his shirt was open for her to see his toned torso. The chest and abs she saw the day before; her dreams were haunted by them when she slept that night. She was sorely tempted to reach out and touch her friend's body but she knew that would be inappropriate.

"So...what were we looking to do here, Ochako? Were we going to swim in the lake this late at night?" Deku asked, leaning forward to grab her attention as she stared. She jumped and blushed at his gaze.

"I just thought it'd be nice to sit here and enjoy the night's landscape actually. I just thought...I dunno, we'd just sit and relax. Just us without Bakugo-kun, Iida...the girls...the...Um..." Ochako began, before her nerves took hold from her words.

"...The 'Bots?" Deku asked, quietly. Ochako nodded, her smile unnaturally wide. Izuku chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be a nice idea to just get away from them. Even for a few minutes." Deku agreed. He pulled out a large beach blanket he brought with him and sat down, motioning for the brunette to sit next to him. She obliged quickly, nestling herself next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She thought to herself, "_This is perfect_". She shut her eyes and let the wind and the sounds of the woods, pull her away from her worries.

"Hey, Ochako..." Deku whispered. Ochako hummed in response, "Have you ever...I dunno...Felt something really special for someone before?". Ochako's eyes shot open at the question. Turning her gaze at her friend, she saw his face show a very rare sight of fear before. Sure, she's seen him flustered, nervous and terrified, but this...this wasn't a fear for his life. What was he fearing?

"Um...I think I have, Deku-kun. But, what's wrong? You're looking kinda _beyond_ flustered." Ochako replied. Izuku gulped heavily. The girl felt really worried now.

"It's just...Just...Ahhhh! Dang it!" The boy winced in frustration, he gripped his hair in anguish as he cursed himself.

"Deku-kun! What's wrong? Speak ta me, buddy!" The gravity girl asked. Izuku was whimpering in frustration.

"I'm trying to but it's just...There's something I _really_, **really** want to say to you but..." Deku hissed, "...But I'm scared of how you'll react.". Ochako gave a sympathetic smile.

"Whatever you wanna say, Deku-kun, you can tell me. I promise ya, it won't change us." Ochako replied, hoping her words would calm her companion. But, she saw Deku turn to her with a sad expression. Deku took a deep breath and looked into Ochako's eyes with all the seriousness he could ever hope to muster.

"I like you, Ochako Uraraka." He whispered. Ochako blanched, but then smiled.

"I like you too, Deku-kun! We're best friends, after all!" Ochako replied, innocently. Deku scowled.

"No, Ochako...I like you. Ya know...more than as a friend." He muttered, "In fact I think I've liked you since we first met at the gates of UA.". He turned away, fearing a negative reaction. Ochako's mind halted. Deku just confessed himself to her...when she had planned to tell him first. She cursed herself for not getting _her_ words out first. She already knew he liked her that way since last night. She had it all planned out to tell him how she felt and make things easier for the two.

"...Deku-kun...I..." She began, before he cut her off.

"I know! You don't feel the same way. I understand quite well." Deku interrupted. Ochako blanched, _what_?

"You're studying to be a Pro Hero...I'm just a Quirkless kid who helps his Mom's flower shop." Deku continued, "I don't want to be a distraction for you. You deserve the best and need your full concentration on your goals.".

"D-Deku-kun! I--!" Ochako tried to interject.

"I know! I know this will make things really awkward. Honestly, I know you might just hate me for those weird thoughts I had yesterday when we saw each other...exposed to the elements." Deku hissed, eyes shut in shame, "But since that night I wanted to put my thoughts to words and tell you that I really like you...Maybe even _**love**_. And I hope these perverted thoughts I have don't change our friendship or at least...don't make us awkward around each other. And another--!"

"DEKU!" The brunette screamed. Deku turned to her, tears beginning to form in his frustrated features.

"What--?!" He began before he felt two hands cupping his cheeks...and a pair of lips crashing against his own. His eyes shot open in shock, looking at the closed eyes of his best friend. She was kissing him, in the most passionate and chaste manner he ever felt. His mind was utterly confused, but his emotional side took over and melted him to her embrace. He wrapped on arm around the small of her back, stroking her smooth skin with his calloused hand, and had his more scarred arm cup her cheek as the kiss continued. He pulled her in and had her pressed against his body. Her arms stopped cupping his face and wrapped around his shoulders, allowing their heads to tilt and deepen the lip lock.

For what felt like several moments, they separated. A trail of saliva connecting their lips together. With deep breathing, both the teens gazed into their eyes before Izuku pulled Ochako in for a deeper, more intense kiss. Ochako licked his lips, a request to enter his mouth, and he obliged. Their tongues wrestled as the duo struggled to dominate their respective counterpart. Eventually, their need for air won out and they had to internally call for a draw. Absentmindedly, Ochako had moved her arms and had been rubbing her hands against his abdomen and feeling up his chest. Resting their foreheads against each other, the bodies nearly straddling each other, they just sat their catching their breathes, gazing into their eyes with dumbstruck smiles on their faces.

"...Whoa...Wha...Did we just...?" Deku asked, struggling to breathe. His voice sounded uplifted. Relieved.

"Yea...Yeah we just kissed, Deku-kun. Had to one-up ya on yer confession. Seein' as how I wanted to say it first." She breathed, Deku gazing at her in awe.

"You...You mean you...?"

"Yeah...I kinda built a crush on ya for a long while." Ochako explained, "I just...never knew how to tell ya until Mina and Momo kinda gave me the push I needed to say it now. The little sneak peek o' what yer um...features...Wasn't a bad touch, none.". Izuku blushed uncontrollably.

"You mean you..." He began.

"Was kinda more focused on yer abs than what was below the 'quator...if ya catch mah drift. I mean, it didn't look bad to me either, though." Ochako replied, blush dusting her neck, "But uh...maybe we'd wait till we're at least a few years older fer that stuff, huh?". The boy's ears were practically billowing steam. He slapped his face and tried not to groan in fright. Ochako chuckled as she nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck.

"So...Are we...Ya know?...Official?" Deku asked, hope in voice to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Um, yeah! We just spent like several minutes to an hour just swappin' spit with each other. And don't think I didn't notice you stroking my back when I was feelin' you up. If we ain't official, I'm gonna be a bit disappointed, Deku-baby." Ochako snarked, her smile a look of victory. Izuku balked.

"...Deku-baby? Ochako?" Deku stammered. Ochako blanched in silence.

"...Okay, _maybe_ that nickname didn't sound right. Deku-kun stays in place, hun." Ochako nervously giggled.

"And you're sure I won't be a distraction? What about your studies?" Deku asked again.

"...I wanna see if we can make it work like this, Deku-kun. And besides, we can still be friends if this don't work out like we wanna." Ochako replied, her tone focused, "I do love you, Izuku. And I wanna see where this takes us. If it does become a distraction fer us, we can work something out somehow. I got ma studies to do and yer helping Bumblebee with his Allspark stuff. And besides, high school is only a few years. And I know where ta find ya when I graduate if I wanna try again _wit'_ ya.". Izuku's smile softened.

"Then...Let's give this relationship one heck of a trial run." He whispered, attempting to lean in for another kiss. Ochako smiled as she began to move to meet those delightful lips of his. Unfortunately, the sounds of shrieking and screaming cut the mood out entirely as Deku and Ochako recognized the sources of the sounds.

"Were those screams Eri and Kota?!" Deku hissed, an unimaginable fear gripping his chest. He jumped off the beach blanket and stared at the direction of the screams; the cliff sides.

"But that's impossible, Deku!" The brunette whispered. Ochako's eyes shrunk is shock. It couldn't be, Eri was left at the Camp Dorm with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. And Kota had to have been with his aunt, Mandalay. How could those kids have gotten past them? Suddenly, lights began to glow from the lake bed. Ochako turned and backed away, grabbing Deku's attention as he saw the lights himself.

A pair of spherical lights pierced the surface, and then another...and another...and then a multitude of them appeared as a monstrous, metallic, piranha-like creature with a Shark-like dorsal fin and wicked huge fans trudged up from the depths and stood, hunched before them. Both of the teens saw the familiar purple logo of their Autobot companions enemy; Decepticons.

"...Oh no...They're here...Of all--Eri!" Izuku thought aloud as he dread washed over him.

One thought permeated Ochako's mind...Their fears have come to pass...

The Decepticons have come for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the breakneck changing of POVS...I really wanted to get the pieces in place in this chapter. I'm TRYING dag nabbit.  
\- AND CONFESSIONS...Bout slagging time I got to it right?  
\- The twilight of the volume begins!...Took me long enough. I know you've been waiting on this one people!


	16. The Night that Changes...More than Everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons ATTACK! The League and Sky-Byte make their move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the Training Camp begins!

Many emotions flooded the minds and bodies of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka as they stared in awe at the sight.

A large pod of aquatic looking machine creatures staring them down; all bearing the symbol of the Decepticons, the enemies of their Autobot companions. They felt like the breath in their bodies complete vanished and they feared the absolute worst. The group of metal fish creatures just stared back, their metal teeth glinting from the reflecting light of the water they stood in.

"D-Deku-kun...Are these...Are these--?" Ochako quietly asked, hoping she was just seeing things.

"I-I-I-I...I think they are, Ochako. W-We need t-t-t-to get Bumblebee and Arcee...like, right now!" Izuku hissed in reply. He took a step back, not noticing the twig by his foot. A sharp _SNAP_ and all of the Decepticon creatures turned their focus to Midoriya with vested interest.

Ochako gasped, fearing her best friend--no, her _boyfriend_'s life. But as they gave a closer glare at the green haired youth, the largest of the shark-like Decepticons simply smacked the group away. And then, with one short look, scoffed and turned away.

"_What the_?" Izuku thought, confused. The Decepticons then noticed, Ochako, who was frozen with both fear and confusion. Acting on instinct, the green haired boy rushed in front of her, causing the Decepticons to become irritated.

"Deku! Why are these guys not attacking us?" Ochako hissed, confused.

"I don't think it's us they're not attacking." Izuku muttered, concerning his brown haired friend. Ochako narrowed her eyes at Izuku.

"Whaddya mean, not 'us' they're attacking?" She hissed. Izuku turned his vision to Ochako.

"When they looked at me, they didn't attack me. When they turned to you and I got between you and them...they stopped from making _any_ attacks." Izuku explained. The Decepticons simply bobbed and looked around in animal-like curiosity.

"Ya mean ta say...they're ignorin' _YOU_...Why you specifically?" Ochako asked, now thoroughly confuzzled.

"...Like I know...I'm barely able to keep my bladder from imploding and these guys don't even wanna deal with me?...Perk of being Quirkless?" Izuku hissed. Ochako lightly pinched her boyfriend in annoyance.

"So now what do we do?" The girl hissed. The Decepticons began to look impatient.

"You make a dash for the Training Facility. I'll keep them occupied. When you're a fair distance away, I'll run over to see if Eri's okay." Izuku explained. Ochako balked.

"Are you nuts?! I'm ain't leavin' you here wit' these...monsters!" Ochako hissed impatiently.

"Do we have any other options? They don't seem interested in me...You, however, they WILL eat! And you need to get Arcee!" Izuku argued. His tone serious.

"B-But--!" Ochako attempted to argue, before Izuku whipped around, catching her lips with his. A brief moment of tenderness, and they separate.

"You've got to get to the others. I'll be fine. Now...**GO**!" Izuku whispered in command. Ochako was hesitant, but she ran, silently hoping her Deku would be safe. Even in the face of the Decepticons, "Stay safe, Ochako.".

AT THE TRAINING FACILITY:

Shouto and Momo, who were in the middle of a quiet, contemplating moment, heard the shrill screams of Eri and Kota from the facility. Both were stunned and confused.

"What was that?" Momo whispered.

"It couldn't have been...?" Shouto hissed. Fearing the worst, he went straight for the door to Izuku and Eri's room. To his horror, she was not in her bed, "Oh god...Midoriya's sister's gone!"

"Shouto-kun, look! That vent! It's been opened." Momo noted.

"That explains the Kota's scream. He must have snuck in through the vent and dragged Eri along on some fool's prank." the 'Icy-Hot' Quirk user muttered, "Midoriya's going to kill me.".

"He's not going to kill you, Shouto-kun." Momo whispered, as the duo left the dorm. As they leave, they see Aizawa-Sensei walk out of the late night study rooms, only for the confused teacher to be met with a dark haired, burn-scarred man who blasted him with blue flames.

"Aizawa-Sensei!" Shouto shouted, drawing the scarred man's attention.

"Aaaahhh...Todoroki...Shouto. At last...we meet." The man hissed. His smile seemed menacing.

"I don't know you are, but, if you're working with villains, I won't hesitate." Shouto threatened, summoning energy for his Fire Quirk. Momo pulled a metal spear out of her arm using her own Quirk.

"Oh, I am working with the villains, Son of Endeavor. But I'm not really here for you. You're just the bonus of a _long_ awaited form of vengeance." The main sneered. His blue flame emitted from his hands in a threatening stance, aiming not at Shouto, but at Momo, "And you, young hero girl...Are associating with the _wrong_ people, sweet cheeks."

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo...And you're one to talk about 'wrong' people, cretin!" She hissed.

"Huh! Like I care about your opinion...the Todoroki legacy dies he--!" The man threatened before being caught in a cocoon of scarves, "The fu-!!". The young pair peered up and saw a slightly singed Aizawa glaring his red eyes at the scarred villain.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Shouto asked, as Aizawa dropped from his hidden perch. Shouto placed his icy hand on the burned teacher. Aizawa pushed the hand away.

"I'm fine, kid. What was that shriek just now? Where's Midoriya's sister and Mandalay's kid?" Aizawa asked, his red eyed glare turning to Shouto and Momo, who shrunk in shame.

"We...have no idea how they got out of the Dorms. Momo and I will check out--What?!" Shouto replied, getting stunned as the Midoriya's yellow Beetle car and Ochako's bike, both suddenly started up and drove off at top speeds up the hillside path and into the forest respectively, "...Did Midoriya's car and...Uraraka's motorbike just...start up on it's own and drive off...up that hill path?". Momo nodded, dumbfounded. The scarred man chuckled menacingly.

"What's so funny, jackass?" Aizawa asked, hissing at his captured enemy. The scarred man smirked as Shouto and Momo turned in concern.

"You have no idea what your little friend, Midoriya, has for a ride. No idea what's with the bike but I can guess it's the same reason as that wreck of a car. It's gonna be a riot...seeing those dumb looks on your faces." the man laughed, as his body turned into black ooze.

"Shit! Wait! Stop!" Shouto shouted, as the man dissipated. Shouto hissed a curse and wondered what next would happen.

"Well now what?" Momo asked, "Should we follow Midoriya's car or...?"

Just then a message from Mandalay was sensed by everyone.

"EVERYONE! There are villains attacking the Camp! And weird looking machinery that they seem to command! All students! Permission is granted to use your Quirks to defend yourselves! I repeat! Permission to use your Quirks. Is. Granted! Make your way back to the camp facility! Also, Aizawa: Midoriya is headed for the cliff side to rescue his sister and my nephew!"

"Mandalay! Midoriya's going where?" Aizawa mentally asked.

"If you can hear this, Midoriya's headed for the Cliff Sides. All students--!"

"Um...Aizawa-Sensei...I do not believe Mandalay's Quirk can receive mental messages." Momo whispered. Aizawa scowled at his brief moment of forgetfulness.

"Listen...You kids go together and make sure no other kids are out there in the forest. Act as relay points. I know Bakugo and Tokage went off to the forest and Aoyama and some of the girls did too. Get moving!" Aizawa commanded.

MOMENTS EARLIER AT THE LAKE:

Izuku stood resolute in front of the Sharkticons. They all stood and seemed cowed by the boy's determined glare.

"Well? You gonna eat me or what?" Izuku taunted. The Decepticon beasts just growled and hissed in annoyance. Another shriek of Eri erupted from the cliff side. Izuku gasped in shock, as shark-like mechs turned in curiosity, "No, no, no! Eri...Um...What do I do? What do I do? What do I--?!", he muttered as one of the beasts trudged up to the boy. It hissed out a noise in concern and seemed to empathize with him.

"Huh? I wonder..." Izuku pondered, "Hey! You there...Um...Big fish guy!".

The amphibious Decepticon turned in attention.

"Okay...Um...I need a lift to that noise! Can you...help...me?" Izuku asked, hesitant that the creature would listen. To his surprise, the metal beast nodded and knelt to him. It allowed him on top of him as it trudged forward towards the cliffs. As it entered its sprint, it suddenly jolted to a stop. As Izuku crawled to the top of the creature, it saw Mandalay staring in shock at the sight.

"Mi-Midoriya?! What the hell is this thing?" Mandalay hissed in concern, "What are you doing on its...Head?"

"Honestly, Ms. Mandalay...I have _no idea_ what this thing is." Izuku replied, partially lying, "But it's letting me ride it so I can get to my sister.". He had the Shark robot move forward, only for Mandalay to step in front of it.

"Midoriya, no! Leave this to the pros! I cannot in good conscience--!" Mandalay began, only to hear the cry of Kota in the air.

"Listen! Whatever is attacking Eri is going after Kota. This thing will get me there and I'm not gonna wait around. I'm really sorry! Tell Aizawa where I am!" Izuku shouted as the Decepticon resumed its pace, "And get everyone back to the camp! THERE'S MORE OF THESE GUYS AROUND!". Leaving Mandalay to relay the message. He silently prayed for forgiveness in yelling to an adult, but he was in a hurry.

The creature trudged as fast as its stubby legs could allow. But Izuku began to feel more dread in his body.

"Hey, fish-guy...can we pick the pace? Maybe get some air time or something?" Izuku asked, rhetorically. The shark mecha growled before boosters from its feet caused it to jet into the air. As they jet across the sky, above the tree line, Izuku noticed odd smoke and explosions in the distance. Kacchan must be fighting someone bad. Are the Decepticons working with Villains? And how did they get here?

As they made their way, Izuku's comm device emitted static.

"*BZZT*-Doriya? Mi-*BZZT*...MIDORIYA! Are you there, buddy?!" The voice of Bumblebee blared into his ear, causing him to wince.

"Bumblebee?! Yeah, I'm fine! Ochako's heading back to pick up Arcee! I'm on my way to get to Eri right now!" Izuku yelled into the comm device.

"Didja hit yer head on somethin'?! She coulda called Arcee with her comms!" Bumblebee snapped. Izuku facepalmed. He just remembered then that Ochako had her own comm device, "Arcee just called her up! She's headed for Ochako and some girl named...Tsuyu? I'm on route to Eri as well. Where can I pick you...Wait...Why am I seein' a Sharkticon FLYING in the open?...Whatever; takin' it out!".

Izuku looked at the cliff and saw Bumblebee's vehicle mode stop and pull out its hood-mounted weaponry. And they were aiming at him and the 'Sharkticon'.

"N-N-no! I'm on the Sharkti-thingy that you're aiming at! I'm in the air!" Izuku screamed. He saw the yellow Beetle stall for a moment and convert to robot form. Izuku noticed that Bumblebee's body language looked stunned.

"...Ya wanna repeat that, Midoriya? Didja say you were..._**ON THE FLYING SHARKTICON**_?!" Bumblebee argued.

"Y-yes! I'm taking the route in the sky! Head over to my sister and we'll bring her back to the Camp Facility." Izuku cried. Silence. "Um...Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha. You really are more than meets the eye, kid. Ridin' a Sharkticon like it's nothin'. I bet even Sideswipe n' his twin brother Sunstreaker would be jealous if they found out. But you should know...I think we kinda blew our cover now. Looks like we gots some splainin' to do." Bumblebee stated, cringing.

"...Awww....crap baskets. Well...we'll deal with that later. Right now, Eri needs us!" Izuku exclaimed.

"YEAH! Let's roll!" Bumblebee roared. Reverting to car form and rolling out to find the girl and boy.

Izuku reached the cave area where Eri and Kota would likely be and saw they were being chased by a large, musclebound man. Despite the distance, Izuku assumed the man was a villain and was threatening the kids as they dodged his fists smashing into the ground. And against his better judgement and morality, an idea popped into Midoriya's mind.

"Hey fish-guy?" Izuku called out, receiving a hissing noise from the Sharkticon, "You seem to not want to hurt me, right?". He felt the creature nod. "I'm guessing you're under orders, huh?". Another nod. "Do those orders extend to my little sister there?". The Sharkticon slowed and seemed to be zooming his vision on the sight. Another nod came from it and a hiss of aggravation. "That guy doesn't seem to be following the same orders. If my sister gets hurt, you'll be in trouble, eh?". The Sharkticon howled in rage, causing the scene to stop. "Right then...Your target's that big, muscly guy...SIC 'EM!". The second he let loose the command, Izuku could almost feel the bestial laughter of his villainous ride as the Sharkticon went full speed towards the man.

AT THE CLIFF SIDE:

Eri and Kota were struggling to avoid the sadistic man's fists and threatening grasp. They could hear him laughing in excitement as he just barely avoided hitting the kids. Tears stifled their vision in the night as they wanted to get away. Just then a metallic howl pierced the sky as they looked up and saw a metal fish-creature...and Izuku Midoriya riding on top of it. They saw Izuku say something causing the fish-machine to barrel towards the evil man.

A swift crash and the man knocked back and Izuku rolled off to allow the creature at its prey.

"Big brother!!" Eri cried. She hobbled in exhaustion towards Izuku, scared and beyond exhausted, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Izuku hugged his sister gently.

"It's okay...It's okay, sweetie. Big brother's here. Let's get you outta here. Bumblebee's on his way." Izuku replied, gently calming the girl down.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell is dat thing?! Where did you come from?! Where did Muscular come from?!" Kota cried in shock.

"Muscular?! The raving psychotic villain who--?!" Izuku stammered in shock.

"He's the one who-who-who killed my Mom n' Dad!" Kota cried. Izuku grabbed both children and pulled them along.

As the boy cried, the man called Muscular was having a hard time with the sudden attack by the Sharkticon. He struggled as the metal beast began to crunch down on Muscular's arm.

"Oi, oi, oi! We're on da same side, ya damn piece o' junk!" Muscular roared. As the Sharkticon kept biting down on the arm, Muscular howled in pain, "Okay if dat's how ya wants it, ya piece o' scrap...Den dat's how it's gonna be now!". As muscle fibers began to form and erupt from Muscular's body, causing him to grow exponentially.

Meanwhile, Izuku pulled Kota along as he carried Eri, her body too tired to walk. Just then, the revving of a car engine caused the group to stop. Suddenly, the yellow paint of Bumblebee's car form appeared, causing a sigh of relief.

"B-Bumble...bee..." Eri whispered. Izuku smiled in gratefulness.

"Man you're a sight for sore eyes, Bee. We need to go now!" Izuku said, walking to the yellow car. Just then, his grip on Kota slipped as the young boy backed away in confusion.

"H-H-H-How did yer lame car get here? Why did it drive up here on its own?! What's going on here?! What was that giant robot FISH!?" Kota cried, his mind practically unraveling at the developments he's been put through.

"B-Bi-Big brother...The...All...Spark..." Eri spoke, barely capable of keeping herself awake. Bumblebee, at the sound of the word 'Allspark' transformed into robot mode, causing Kota to cry out in fright.

"Allspark? Eri? Did you just say the Allspark?!" Bumblebee whispered in shock.

"A-n-n-nother one?! What is with you guys?!" Kota cried out. Izuku sighed in frustration.

"Kota, we'll explain later right now we've got to--! LOOK OUT!" Izuku cried. The group ducked as chunk of metal flew into the cliff wall. Izuku recognized it as the Sharkticon's arm! In surprise and fear, Izuku turned and saw Muscular, his body mass; gargantuan, casually choke holding the Sharkticon up. He tossed it towards the boy.

"Looks like yer pet fishy ain't all he's cracked up ta be, kid." Muscular sneered, "All bubbles...no **bite**." The creature tried to struggle at getting between the boy and the villain, even managing to get on its' feet. It made a desperate roar and lunged again at Muscular before getting punched so hard a chunk of it's face broke off, removing an eye and some of it's upper jaw. Crumpling to the ground in what Izuku could only imagine as excruciating pain, it whimpered in pain as Muscular looked down on it. "Like I said, kid." Raising his fist once more, he dealt a fatal blow, smashing the beast's face in half, "**No. Bite.**".

One thought came to mind as Izuku saw the shattered remains of the Decepticon beast.

"What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I feeling sorry for a Sharkticon? Also if I had to give the Sharkticons voices, imagine the sounds of Overlords from StarCraft 1 and some Velociraptors all blended together and made to have a more metallic grating edge to it.


	17. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Midoriya crew (and Kota) deal with their muscular menace...What's going on with Ochako? And where did Arcee go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut off the fight but I need to address some other issues going on simultaneously. After all...we need our obligatory girl fight scenes. This would be happening concurrently with Midoriya's chapter from before.

Running through a Decepticon laced forest was _not_ what Ochako Uraraka had in mind for the evening. Her thoughts were training, laughing, playing and getting a boy to be her boyfriend.

All of which did _not_ correlate with running away from giant robot shark monsters!

"_Dammit, Deku! I really hope yer alive by the end o' this...Cuz if yer not, I swear I'll knock yer block off_!" Ochako mentally cursed. Just then, her comm device fizzled to life in her eardrum.

"*Bzzt*Bzzt*...Hello? Ochako? You there? Answer me! It's Arcee! Is everything alright? Bumblebee and I heard screaming!" the voice of Arcee filtered into Ochako's hearing. Taking a brief moment to breathe, Ochako stopped and caught her breath.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...It was...Eri-chan...And Kota...Hah...They're in trouble...And Deku just made me leave him...behind with...*Hah, oh my god I hate this*...Some robot sharks!" Ochako hissed as she caught her breath.

"Robot sharks?! Scrap! They must be Sharkticons! Bumblebee's already going to rescue the little ones, I'm heading to you NOW." Arcee exclaimed.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! But what about Deku? He made me run all this way! Them Sharkticons didn't wanna hurt him but I'm worried they could--!" Ochako began.

"Listen, Sharkticons are a primitive, bestial Cybertronian species. They aren't smart and only follow the most direct of orders." Arcee explained.

"But what does that hafta--?" Ochako began once more.

"...If they're not going after Midoriya, then someone's ordered them to steer clear of the boy. _Someone_ high in the Decepticon totem pole must have a vested interest in your boyfriend." Arcee calmly continued. Ochako began to run again towards the Facility only to stop at the sound of rustling leaves.

"Hey! Who's there! Show yerself!" Ochako ordered, nervously stuttering and shaking from the previous encounter. Stepping from the brush was her friend, the frog quirk user, Tsuyu Asui.

"Ochako-chan?" She ribbitted. Ochako sighed in relief.

"Tsu! I'm glad yer okay! We gotta head back to the Facility!" Ochako exclaimed.

"*Ribbit* But what about Midoriya-chan? Where did he go? What was that scream just now? *Ribbit*" Tsuyu croaked.

"Th-that sounded like Eri and Kota! Deku got worried and sent me to see if they were still at the Facility if it was a prank or somethin'. He went to see if that was them!" Ochako hastily explained. She hoped her fib would work, but froze as she remembered Arcee was on her way. Fidgeting with her comm to turn it back on, she treated it as scratching her hair.

"W-we should get back to the Facility...Ya know...in case something went--!" Ochako began, before a massive *FWOOSH* sound came from the Facility, "Okay, what the heck?!". As she hissed out her confusion, a trudging step could be heard behind her. Just then, a whistling sound was heard from another direction.

Tsuyu barely was able to use her tongue to lasso Ochako away, barely dodging the object that whisked by Ochako's head; a knife. The two turned and saw a young girl with blond hair in messed up buns wearing a cardigan shirt and a green skirt; a weird schoolgirl getup. Her yellow eyes and cat-like smile revealed very pronounced fangs.

"Hehehe...Dang I missed. I was hoping to get some blood so we can be friends." The girl cackled. Ochako and Tsuyu were both wary of this sudden intruder.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Ochako asked, as she's released from Tsuyu's grip. The girl manically giggled.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name's Himiko Toga. I'm with the League of Villains and you're..._**GONNA BLEED FOR ME**_!" Toga cackled as she leapt towards the two girls. They side jumped away, keeping their distance. The girl cackled as she jumped towards Tsuyu, only for Tsuyu to jump at her as well, tackling her midair. Pinned to a tree, Toga cackled more, "So do you girls have names? I like you both! We'd be _great_ friends!".

Ochako felt repulsed by this Toga girl. Tsuyu shuddered in contempt.

"I only give names to people I want as friends. And you're too unruly." Tsuyu croaked in annoyance. More large metal trudging began to sound in the forest, and massive hissing and growling, "*Ribbit* Ochako-chan! What was that noise?".

"Oooh! So _you're_ the 'Ochako' my boss did research on! I gotta say, your taste in men are a lot like mine~!" Toga giggled. Ochako grunted and stomped towards the psychotic.

"Ochako-chan! Don't! She's baiting--!" Tsuyu croaked before the smashing of a tree caused the frog girl to turn and hop away, avoiding the tree but getting her a personal view of a metallic, fish-like monstrosity. "RIBBIT! What is that?!".

"Oh, that? Meh, fuckin' robots...Can't bleed 'em so I don't much care for 'em." Toga replied, nonchalantly. She shrugged with a cocky smirk as Ochako stomped closer.

"...What research?" Ochako whispered. Toga turned her sights to the brunette, her smile never wavering, instead it widened.

"Oh? That got your attention, Ochako-baby~?" Toga sang, taunting the girl. Ochako was now standing in front of the manic knife user, "Worried 'bout how my boss likes your boy-toy~?".

Ochako's eyes were seeing red. This girl, a villain, worked for someone who wanted to hurt her best friends. And may have been _spying_ on her Deku! Who knows what else this person had been doing.

"Awww...Are you upset? Don't worry, we're friends now! I'd never steal a boy from a gal pal like you, _Ochako-chan~_." The manic villain girl hissed. Ochako grit her teeth, and lifted her arm to punch out the girl. But with a glint of Toga's fang, Ochako hopped backwards as Toga made a wide swipe at her. As she made her swipe, she let go of the knife, causing it to fly right at Ochako's face. As the brunette went wide with shock at the knife nearly inches at her face, she saw dash of pink. And a blotch of red.

Tsuyu's tongue took the knife's impact, causing the frog girl to wince in pain from the knife.

"Tsu!" Ochako cried in fright.

"Oooh! Your name is Tsu! I'm sure we'll be best friends too." Toga said, her toothy cat-grin, glinting.

"Only my friends can call me Tsu. You're not any of them! *Ribbit*!" Tsuyu croaked, tasting the blood from her pierced tongue, "This is gonna sting for a while.".

"Oh don't worry...It won't last for a moment--!" Toga cried, lunging at Ochako with her knife aimed forward. Ochako's mind went on instinct, causing her to use her Gunhead Martial Arts training to slap the knife away and pin Toga to the ground.

"TALK! WHAT RESEARCH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY ARE YOU INTERESTED IN DEKU-KUN!" Ochako shouted at the pinned, blonde maniac.

"Easy, easy girlie! I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend~!" Toga mocked, "After all, we all wanna become the people we love, so I wanna love a lot of people~!". Ochako winced in confusion, "Of course you wanna be like the one you love, right. It's only natural. You end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You'll literally want to become him. There's no helping it. Especially if he's your type. I've always loved tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end...So I can **BECOME THEM**!".

Suddenly, a sharp pain in Ochako's thigh. Tsuyu gasped and rushed to Ochako as a syringe leading to a strange apparatus on Toga's back began draining Ochako of her blood.

"Suck...Suck...Suck...Suck...SUCK!" Toga hissed in manic glee, as blood drained from Ochako. The sound of an engine whizzed into the air as a pink motorbike drove right into the nearby Sharkticon, slamming it into the ground. The beast howled in confusion before the motorbike changed shape into the feminine robot form of Arcee.

"..._A-Ar-Arcee_...!" Ochako gasped, struggling to remove the syringe in Toga's grip from her leg.

"Ochako!...Slaggin' Decepticon!" Arcee rasped as she converted a portion of her arm into a crossbow-like weapon. Crying out, "EAT THIS!", she fired a bolt of energy from it. The shot struck home, destroying the top half of the Sharkticon, causing it to simply crumple on its legs. Rushing over to her human partner, she didn't realize nor care that Tsuyu's expression went wide with shock and awe.

"Oooh! So that's an Autobot....Nyeh...Not impressed. If I can't make it bleed, then who gives a **fu**\--!" Toga began as Arcee grabbed her arm and pulled harshly. Toga rasped in pain as Arcee didn't care to hold back her strength against a human, especially a psychotic one who was currently siphoning blood away from her partner.

"I don't know what you are, freak, but no one drains my friend of her vital fluids!" Arcee growled. Toga cackled before making short hops away.

"Hey, no skin off my back, pinkie-bot. I got what I wanted...and I made some friends today. Maybe us girls should hang out and talk about _boys_ sometime~?" She continued to cackle as she jumped away, having a hidden Sharkticon fly her away from the battlefield. Arcee aimed her crossbow weapon at the fleeing villain but stopped herself; they were no longer a threat. She turned her attention to a more pressing matter, the bleeding leg of Ochako.

"Ochako, are you alright? Here, I have a med pack." the female Autobot exclaimed, gently applying bandages and anti-septic to the bleeding leg.

"Th-Thanks...Ar-Arcee." Ochako rasped, her leg pain causing a stutter. A nearby croak alerted them to the sight of a confused Tsuyu, her eyes darting between the two, "Uh...oh dear..."

"I think it's high time for an explanation, _Ochako-chan_." Tsuyu croaked. She folded her arms and waited for an explanation while Ochako nervous stuttered and giggled in rapt concern on how to explain.

"Well if she's not gonna explain, I better do so. My name is Arcee and I'm an Autobot." The pink bike-robot explained.

"I know that. That weird girl, Toga called you an...Autobot. And Ochako called you 'Arcee'. I want to know how you both _know_ each other." Tsuyu grumbled. Her expression barely changed but there was a sense of annoyance with her.

"...I'm an Alien who took the form of Ochako's bike?" Arcee commented, nervously smiling. Tsuyu actually frowned.

"Not a good enough explanation." Tsuyu hissed. Her bleeding tongue sticking out of her mouth now. Just then a series of metal howls and hisses echoed around the forest.

"Can we discuss later, while we're all still functional...and intact?" Arcee sassed at the frog girl. Tsuyu glared at the pink mechanoid but relented. She rushed to the two and helped Ochako up, still wincing from the pain in her leg. Ochako almost fell back over as the weight on her leg made standing more painful. Arcee reverted to vehicle mode, allowing the girls the chance to mount on top of her seat and she sped off, just barely avoiding more Sharkticons appearing through the brush.

"Where are these things from? Why are they here?" Tsuyu cried out in concern.

"No idea! Sharkticons being here means a Decepticon has them on a leash. We just need to get you guys back to the Camp and you guys can recover." Arcee exclaimed.

"This conversation isn't over when we get there. I hope you know this, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu stated, her glare towards the brunette shifting to worry as Ochako seemed unwell.

"I...I-I know, Tsu. L-Let's...Let's just...uuhhhh....ooooh..." Ochako whispered as her strength suddenly began to give out.

"Ochako-chan! Um...robot! Stop! Ochako-chan's hurting really bad." Tsuyu cried. The robot didn't stop.

"I can't! We're already at the facility!" Arcee argued back as they reached the camp base. Coming out from the class building, the shaggy teacher, Aizawa, flanked by Shouto, Momo and Vlad King exited the building.

"Ochako!" Momo cried. The group rushed as Ochako fell from the bike, Tsuyu barely keeping her from hitting the ground.

"What happening out there? Where's Midoriya? Are he and the children alright?" Aizawa asked. Ochako's breathing was haggard.

"The forest is full of weird robot monsters. And some villains are working with them. I don't know where Midoriya-chan is but Ochako-chan said he went looking for them." Tsuyu explained, "And then there's _this_ thing here..." Tsuyu glared at Arcee. She wasn't going to get out of her explanation. Face the music was the look she gave her. Arcee immediately transformed in front of the group. Shouto's eyes widened and Momo gasped in shock. Aizawa...didn't budge.

"...So what's your story, metal woman?" Aizawa asked, tiredly.

"Haaaah...My name's Arcee. I'm an Autobot from the Planet Cybertron." Arcee replied, summarizing herself, "I'm on a mission to find and retrieve an artifact from my home planet; it's called the Allspark. Those 'robot monsters', the snarky girl here mentioned? They're Sharkticons. They're commanded by a group of Cybertronians called Decepticons and they're not friendly like me."

"...And you've been masquerading as Ms. Uraraka's bike for how long?" The vampire teacher, Vlad King, inquired, concerned as he helped heal Ochako with his blood-based Quirk. As it turned out, some poison was in the air, affecting her blood after Toga had sucked some out, causing her to feel woozy.

"...A few days. I promise I'm no threat. Bumblebee and I--!" Arcee exclaimed, before being cut off.

"Bumblebee?! That's the name Eri calls Midoriya's car! Are you saying it's another...'Autobot' like you? Just how many more of you guys are there?!" Shouto snarled. His dual Quirk began to activate in his rage.

"...Please...Don't be mad at her..." Ochako whispered, her strength weak.

"Ochako-chan...just rest for a moment. We'll get information from this...'machine'." Momo hissed at the fem-bot. Arcee sagged in guilt.

"It's...It's not...her fault. She was doing what she had to do...Like _I_ was." Ochako sobbed, "Deku was right...this was too much for the six of us to keep secret.".

"_Six_ of us? I can understand you and Midoriya...maybe even his sister...given how she kept calling out to the yellow Beetle, but who were the other students?" Aizawa droned. He turned his attention to Arcee, who scratched the back of her neck.

"Haa...Tenya Iida and Mei Hatsume also knew. Tenya found out at the same time as Midoriya and Ochako. Mei found out a day later because she force him to talk." Arcee winced.

"That explains a few things about Tenya being nervous about Mei. He was worried Mei would blab." Vlad King thought loudly. Arcee nodded.

Just then a loud collective gasp could be heard from the buildings. Everyone already outside turned and saw the remaining students.

"Oh...My...God...GIANT ROBOT!" The red haired Kirishima belted out in gleeful surprise.

"And it's a _lady_...I wonder if we're cross-species compatible?" Mineta lewdly commented. This caused the pink skinned Mina to smack the pervert on the head.

"Jeesh, Mineta. Keep it in yer pants, clown." Mina hissed. The remaining students walked up to the huddled group and saw the wounded Ochako, "WHOA! Chako, babe! What the hell happened to--?!".

Suddenly, the metal hissing returned and lunging from the brush, a large Sharkticon crashed into Arcee. The beast had her pinned under her and tried to fit her upper body in his large, gaping maw.

"Argh! Slaggin' 'Con!...DAMMIT!" Arcee hissed as she struggled to keep the amphibious mech from biting down. The students didn't know what to do? Should they intervene, would their Quirks be enough to lodge the bestial robot off of the pink fem-bot?

"AAAAAAH!!!! THAT THING'S GONNA EAT THE HOT SPACE ROBOT! AND THEN IT'S GONNA EAT US!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Mineta screamed.

"Shut up, Mineta!" Sero snarled.

A loud engine roared; Arcee figuring it must be Bumblebee with the Midoriya kids and Kota, "BUMBLEBEE! GET OVER HERE NOW!".

"W-wait a sec! Did she say 'Bumblebee'?" Kirishima stuttered, "As in, Midoriya's car?". The other students looked at each other and then turned to Ochako, nervously giggling as she was recovering from her wound.

"You mean ta tell us Midori's car was a robot too? And he didn't tell us about it?! What the hell? I _LIVE_ for alien stuff!" Mina whined. But her comments were drowned out by the sight a white and red Tokyo-Drift-Style car (A/N: I have no idea what G1 Drift's Earth car is meant to be...please tell me in the comments below) sped from the forest, transforming into a samurai-style robot, unsheathed a massive sword and slashing the Sharkticon clear in two. Pushing the Sharkticon off, Arcee

"*Grunts*...Drift? Where the scrap have you been?" Arcee demanded. The Samurai Autobot, Drift, bowed his head in salute.

"Forgive me, Arcee. I have been trying to get into contact for some time." Drift explained, "I believe I have a general location for the Allspark and could not get a decent signal in the area. I felt the need to search further until I could get a better signal. Unfortunately, my search was interrupted by these Sharkticons. A group of local humans are working with the Sharkticons; led by Megatron's Hunter, Sky-Byte.". Arcee stomped her foot in frustration.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Sky-Byte? Here? That lunatic's gonna be a pain to deal with." Arcee huffed.

"Indeed. I also apologize but I brought a few young locals who have fallen unconscious from a poison gas cloud come from the northeast quadrant of the valley. Some other locals are fighting the villains as we speak in a valley to the west of the cloud. Two adult heroes have engaged the enemy. One is knocked unconscious and a fourth has vanished." Drift explained further, producing six teenagers from a carrying unit.

The students, Pony Tsunotori, Kyouka Jirou, Tooru Hagakure, Kendou Itsuka, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki Ibara were unconscious but breathing.

"PONY!" Monoma gasped, rushing to the slumbering horned, girl. He seemed to lose all sense of superiority.

"Jirou-chan! Itsuka-chan!" Momo gasped, running to the two girls.

"Damn! They got Tetsu-bro!" Kirishima knelt before his unconscious Quirk-brother. The remaining, uninjured students huddled around the unconscious members of their classes and helped them inside. Arcee placed a hand on Drift's chest plate.

"We need to stop that cloud from spreading further. If it gets here, what you've done here will mean _nothing_." Arcee whispered.

"Do not worry. The red haired female and the gray haired male managed to defeat the source of the poison cloud. He is right here. I sealed him in this small stasis pod." Drift replied, producing the pod from next to the carrying unit, "These...Heroes are worthy allies.".

"Oh thank goodness. Now we just need to locate any stragglers and get to Bumblebee." Arcee exclaimed, smirking.

"Bumblebee? He is here? That is indeed fortuitous. Three Autobots of equal skill and speed should be more than capable of routing Sky-Byte and containing those 'villains'." Drift said, smiling in relief.

"You guys are gonna go rescue Deku and the others?" Ochako whispered, still resting on the ground. Tsuyu kept a close eye on her.

"That is correct, pink-cheeked one. By my scans, there are only a few straggling...students out there. One that seems to cause explosions." Drift began.

"That's Bakugo-kun." Ochako chirped.

"...Another that seems able to...detach herself piece by piece?" Drift asked.

"That's Setsuna-chan." Tsuyu croaked.

"And three others. One who seems to move at high speeds, another that seems to fire a beam from his, um...stomach? And another with electricity abilities." Drift finished.

"Tenya-kun, Aoyama-kun and Kaminari-kun!" Ochako beamed.

"The speedy one and the electric are with the adult 'Heroes' at the clearing. Fighting against the villains. The one you call Aoyama was headed this way, avoiding the Sharkticons. He should be here shortly." Drift explained.

"Good. You back up the others at the clearing and I'll--!" Arcee began until her comm buzzed on. Drift could hear the static and linked into Arcee's comm and Ochako's turned on as well.

"Guys...GUYS!...Hah...Hah...Slag...Can anyone hear me?...Anyone who's NOT Ochako Uraraka, man...Oh Primus...Oh sweet merciful Primus this cannot be happening right now..." The frantic voice of Bumblebee stuttered. Ochako felt her stomach drop. Tsuyu saw Ochako pale in fear. Aizawa turned in confusion and walked to the resting girl and the frog girl, listening to the voice.

"_...So that's what Bumblebee sounds like? Reminds me of Problem Child_." Aizawa thought. But his gaze was on the paling girl, her hands covering her mouth for fear of her voice giving away that she was listening.

"...Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu whispered.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee, this is Arcee! What's going on? Drift is here and--!" Arcee began before the static grew louder.

"Arcee?! Oh thank Primus! Arcee, it's Midoriya...Oh Primus, it's Midoriya! It's Midoriya! It's Midoriya! It's Midoriya! It's--!" Bumblebee entered a panic mode. The three humans near Arcee all paled. Something happened. Ochako practically ceased to breathe.

"Bumblebee! Slow down! You're on loop mode for Cybertron's sake. What happened? What about.......Midoriya?" Arcee asked, her voice quieting. She couldn't fathom what happened.

"W-well...Midoriya flew over with a Sharkticon; long story, and had the thing attack a really sadistic human named Muscular. Then it got totaled by the guy. Kota started panicking, mentioning the guy killing his parents and Eri's shivering next to him. I got into a fight with the guy and...and Midoriya joined in by picking up one of my Energon Daggers I dropped and...and-and-and-and--!" Bumblebee panicked. Arcee was beginning to get aggravated and panic set in as well. Unbeknownst to her, some of Class 1-A's students; Mina, Momo, Shouto and Kirishima all came out to see what the new commotion was about. They saw Ochako's eyes well with tears and rushed over. The comm static came further.

"BUMBLEBEE! FOCUS! WHAT! HAPPENED! TO! MIDORIYA!" Arcee shouted, the students all turning to her in fright. Drift placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention and causing her to gasp as she scared the students.

"We...We were doin' fine. Kid's had some skill...Used my Dagger like a dang Katana...But then, Muscular grabbed him and smashed him into a wall. The kid started hacking up blood, and looked all bruised and then Muscular just CHUCKED HIM INTO A CAVE! It was the cave where Kota apparently liked to sit by...and then...then...Muscular smashed the roof of the cave...It fell on top of...On top of...him..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Bumblebee...You're not saying..." Arcee rasped. All of the student's blood ran cold and turned to Ochako...tears falling without remorse. Without stopping.

"I can't detect his life signs, Arcee...I'm trying but...either something about this bedrock is jamming my scans or...or..." Bumblebee stuttered, his voice cold.

"Bee, you can't give up! There's no way that kid can be...No chance in Prime's name!" Arcee argued, her voice raised in shock. Drift decided to take initiative and rushed up the cliff side path in car form.

"Arcee...Izuku Midoriya...At 12:33AM local time...I have to call it in..." Bumblebee's voice was somber. Aizawa's eyes went wide in stupor. "...Izuku Midoriya is...KIA."

Silence fell across the small area where Arcee stood. Her optics went as open as they ever could as she stared at the now tearful brunette. Her attempts to breathe began to seem like hyperventilation.

"Deku..." Ochako whispered, tears streaming heavily.

"...Uraraka?! How long have you been--?!" Bumblebee winced.

"Deku...No.................................**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE GASP!
> 
> Also I suck at action scenes...Sorry for the short fights.
> 
> BTW Iida heard the end conversation too.


	18. Muscular Distrophy and Allspark Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it happened? Has our green haired cinnamon roll bit the dusto? And where the hell is Lennox? Time for a new chapter.

Half an hour ago...

'_What have I done?_'

Izuku could only watch in horror as Muscular slammed his fists down repeatedly on the now brutalized remains of the Sharkticon who brought him there. The beast, while a Decepticon, was willing to help save him and his sister, and now it was a crumpled, shattered heap strewn across the cliff side.

"Awww...I broke yer pet, kid. Hope he was insured. Now then...where's that damn camp you 'Heroes' are s'pposed to be trainin' at?" The large villain asked, his sneering smirk growing maniacal by the minute. Kota, recoiling from the sight of the man, whimpered.

"I-I-It's Muscular...Muscular...He-He killed my Mom and Dad!" He choked. Muscular looked at the boy with new interest.

"Oh? Oh! Yer parents! They were those heroes; the Water Hose duo, right? I never did thank them..._for what they did to my eye_." Muscular sneered, motioning to his fake eye, "Maybe as thanks, I'll send ya to them, eh? Wouldn't dat be somethin'?".

"Not on your life, creep!" Bumblebee roared. He dashed forward and punched the villain in the gut, but failed to make him recoil or flinch.

"Oh don't be that way, yellow. We have so many things to **TALK ABOUT**!" The villain yelled, backhanding Bumblebee to the side. Upon crashing, Bumblebee barely had time to grapple with Muscular as he was rushed by the monstrous human. Breaking his grip for a second, he unsheathed one of his Energon Daggers, only for Muscular to bat it away.

"Ah, ah, ah! No toys here, goldie!" Muscular laughed as he pushed Bumblebee back to the wall. The dagger fell in front of Kota, Eri and Izuku. Izuku, in a panic, scanned the blade and its size. It was a knife for the Autobot, but to a human, the sword was a long sword that one needed to use both their hands for. This gave Midoriya an idea; a dumb idea but at this point, what other option did he have?

"Kota." Izuku said.

"Huh?! W-What?" The little boy stuttered. Izuku looked at the little one with a grim, determined face.

"Get Eri back to the Dorms. I'll stay and help Bumblebee with Muscular." Izuku ordered. Eri shot a look at her brother.

"No! We can't leave you and Bumbabee! I'm not going!" Eri pleaded.

"This isn't up for debate, Eri. Bumblebee won't be able to fight with all of us in the line of fire. I can help." Izuku stated. He walked up to the lodged dagger, pulling the buried blade out and gripping the handle with both hands. The dagger was as big as Izuku was, but, he found a proper stance to hold it (Cloud's stance from Final Fantasy VII if you were wondering). Kota grabbed Eri's wrist and wrenched her away from her spot, tears forming on both of them as they ran down the path towards the Camp Facility.

Bumblebee was stuck in the wall as Muscular began to pound at the yellow bot's arms. The maniac's laughter and enjoyment of the battle was disturbing him. But as another fist was about to smash into his blocky forearms, the villain let out a pained howl. Bumblebee was confused and saw Izuku wielding his Energon Dagger. He slashed at the psycho's legs, causing intense blood to jet out of his calves.

"You...You fucking dolt! Wait yer fuckin' turn--ARRGH!" Muscular yelled, before Bumblebee took the opening to bash Muscular's face! Not wanting to lose momentum, Bumblebee threw an uppercut at Muscular, throwing the villain off balance. But, Muscular activated his Quirk, causing muscle fibers to regenerate around his wounds...except the ones caused by the dagger's energy blade.

"ARRRGH...Why ain't my legs fixin' themselves?!" Muscular growled.

"Guess my knives cauterized your wounds so they can't repair themselves properly. HA!" Bumblebee retorted, kicking Muscular in the face. The villain tried to perform a haymaker, only for Midoriya to slash at Muscular's side. Muscular hissed in pain as he clutched his side, allowing Bumblebee to capitalize and smack Muscular's other leg, forcing him to his knees.

Unfortunately, that pushed Muscular too far. Midoriya was making another pass at Muscular's side, only for the behemoth villain to grab him and slam him into the cliff wall. Midoriya let out a soundless scream of pain as he felt bones in his body crack and snap. Before he could retaliate, Muscular dragged both Bumblebee, who failed to stop Muscular from grabbing Midoriya and got grabbed himself, and Izuku to the cave where Kota and Eri popped out of. He scowled at the boy and chucked him inside, causing the boy to hit the walls of the cave with heavy force.

Muscular then turned to Bumblebee and smirked menacingly.

"...All o' this coulda been avoided if ya just told me where the Camp grounds were, scrapheap..." Muscular whispered, before smashing his free hand into the roof of the cave, causing the entrance to collapse in front of him.

"MIDORIYA!!!" Bumblebee cried out, "YOU MONSTER! I'll...I'll...I'LL RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS!!". Rage unbecoming of his nature took hold, causing his battle mask to unfurl. Piercing blue optics glowed through the visor and he began to smash his metal fists into Muscular's face. The villain fell over, laughing as Bumblebee pounced upon his foe. Punch after punch, metal fist after metal fist. He wouldn't stop. He saw the blood smear in his iron fingers, but his rage was blinding him. It wasn't until he heard a squeak that his sights shifted from the murderous villain.

The sight brought him out of his rage filled tantrum. And one that broke him. Kota and Eri had come back; no doubt from hearing Midoriya's scream of pain...and his declaration of murderous intent on Muscular. He looked down at Muscular; his face brutally beaten and blood seeping from his smiling jaws. He checked the broken monster's pulse. Alive; but just barely. Getting off the villain, his attention focused on the children.

"Wh-Why are you back here? Izuku told you two to get back to the others...Ugh..." the yellow Autobot asked, drained of energy.

"We-We heard screamin' an' Eri ran back here. We only saw you smacking Muscular's face in...Where's Midoriya?" Kota replied, scared of the yellow Autobot.

"He's...Oh no...Midoriya...Argh...The cave..." Bumblebee winced, as he found chunks of his armor dented and battered from Muscular's previous attacks. He limped to the cave. It was completely sealed by the rock, "...I need to call Arcee...Ochako's gonna _kill_ my aft."

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE FACILITY (NOW):

Lennox is in his quarters with Epps recharging. He heard the rumblings and turned on a radio communication device he packed. He checked Epps' scanners and saw confirmation of Decepticon signals. He had to make a call now.

"This Lennox of NEST Unit One. I repeat this is William Lennox of NEST Unit One. There is a Decepticon incursion in Japan. I have confirmed Decepticon signals at the UA Training Camp in Musutafu, Japan. I can confirm two Autobots on location but we NEED reinforcements. Unknown number of Decepticons. Please advise over!" Lennox communicated.

"This is Ratchet of Autobot Outpost Omega-One. We read you, Lennox. We've already scrambled a squadron to your location. All Might gave us notification of possible Villain attacks and Decepticons in the area. Furthermore, the squadron will consist of: Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Jazz, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper. They're on route via aircraft." The voice of the Autobot Medic replied.

"On route via aircraft? Why not access a Ground Bridge?" Lennox asked, confused.

"Because some bot fell onto the Ground Bridge access terminal when they were practicing combat maneuvers in my control room!" Ratchet groaned.

"Me Grimlock said sorry, Ratchet!" Another booming voice echoed.

"And I told you Grimlock...I NEEDED THAT! It's going to take hours before we can get the Ground Bridge systems at full power. So we have to use an Autobot shuttle to compensate. They'll be there soon. Take care, Lennox. May the Allspark watch over you." Ratchet explained. Lennox turned off the communicator as he unhooked Epps to the charger system.

Entering his mech, he trudged out for combat. But he heard a disheartening sound.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"What the hell?" Lennox grunted. He rushed to the front of the training facility to see a hysterical Ochako, crying into Tsuyu's arms as Arcee stood there, her face in shock, "What the hell's going on?!"

"Deku...Deku can't be...HE PROMISED ME!" Ochako choked. Her sobbing in her friend's arms worried the soldier.

"Aizawa! What happened? What happened to Midoriya?" Lennox demanded, trudging over in Epps.

"We just got a communique with Midoriya's 'car'...Apparently...he and Problem Child...Midoriya fought a well known serial killer. He apparently had a cave fall on him. One of these two robots is headed to him now--Wait a second, you're not concerned about the giant robot standing in front of you?!" Aizawa replied, before changing the subject.

"No. Why should I? Autobots have been friends with NEST and Sector Seven since the 80s." Lennox replied, nonchalantly. The students surrounded the soldier with glares.

"Wait...You knew about Bumblebee and Arcee?!" the red haired Kirishima growled, "You knew Uraraka and Midori-bro had these things and said nothing?!"

"I'm a soldier of war, kid. And I've fought alongside Autobots since before you were out of grade school." Lennox replied, turning and leaning to the red hero, "I have faith in _them_. At the time, there was no reason to worry anyone. No one expected this sort of attack. Listen, I'll go over to see if I can help dig out Midoriya. If anyone thinks they can join me--!"

"Take me with you!" A cracking voice cried. Lennox and the others turned. Ochako wiped tears away and attempted to stand from her wounded state.

"Ochako-chan! Don't you're not fit for anything right now." Tsuyu croaked. Ochako turned her steely glare on the frog girl.

"I have to see if he's really gone. And...I won't accept him being gone unless I see it for myself." Ochako replied, her tone adamant.

"...I'll come too, ribbit. I'm not letting my best friend be alone out there." Tsuyu said. Ochako gave an apologetic smile. Lennox trudged to the two girl hero students, grabbing them both and turning on his boosters, flying over to the cliff sides. But the students, confused, have one thing to say.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Sero asked.

"You kids go handle the sick and unconscious students...Arcee...Go support the heroes in the clearing. And get Iida to explain himself to the others...Now." Aizawa ordered. The students nervously returned to the facility and Arcee rushed to the clearing. Aizawa sighed. This was turning into a long night.

UNKNOWN LOCATION:

"Wha...Where...ugh...Where am I?...What happened to Mu...Bumble...bee? URGH!" A voice winced, "Okay...Okay, Midoriya...Where are we?...I...ugh...I remember Muscular nearly breaking all my bones and tossing me...into...ah hell, I'm in the cave.".

Izuku Midoriya, beaten, broken and barely breathing.

"Argh...Ochako's gonna have my head when she sees me like this...Oh man...Eri...Kota...I hope they're okay." He thought. As he peered into the dark cave, he could barely see anything. No light. But he could hear muffled sounds. He kept looking and saw blue light. In his injured state, he had no idea what should do. But for some reason, he was compelled to move to the light.

His thoughts fell on Ochako, who would be more than a little miffed that he got himself beaten to a pulp when he promised he'd be okay. His thoughts fell to his mother; no doubt she'd hear about Bumblebee and the Autobots if the Sharkticons are attacking his classmates. So many people he disappointed.

The light permeated the entire cave as he lurched forward. He could barely feel his legs. The throw he was put through must have messed up his legs. He can't feel his toes. He was getting too tired. It was past midnight after all.

"**MIDORIYA**"

"Huh...Wha?" The boy grunted.

"**MIDORIYA**"

"Who...who said that?" He grunted again.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED FOR A PURPOSE**"

"A purpose? Aside...from being thrown into a cave at like under mach one?" He rasped.

"**I MUST BE RETURNED**"

"Returned...Wait...what are you talking about? Who are you?" Izuku whispered.

"**WHO I AM IS NOT IMPORTANT. ONLY THAT I MUST REACH THE PRIME**."

"...The...Prime? You mean Optimus Prime? The guy Bumblebee told me about?" The greenette asked.

"**YES. I MUST REACH THE PRIME. I CANNOT FALL. INTO EVIL HANDS.**"

"Well...grrr...That's assuring. But I don't suppose you have a way of fixing my busted up body? I...Can't exactly leave here...And where...where are you?" He asked.

The light shimmered and the cave properly lit around him. Blue veins of crystal surrounded him and he saw the object in the center. The orange and gray metal box with the blue crystal in the center. The Allspark.

"You...You're the...Allspark, aren't you?" Izuku gasped. Pain was becoming more noticeable by the second.

"**I AM**"

As Izuku began to feel lightheaded from the pain, a buzzing sound began to enter his ears.

"So...What's the plan?...How are we...? What's that noise?" Izuku whispered, as the blue crystals began to surround the boy.

"**TO ESCAPE. TO HEAL YOU. TWO POWERS MUST UNITE.**"

The crystals began to creep onto Izuku's skin. He couldn't even move or fight as the crystals surrounded his body.

"W-w-w-wait! I never agreed to this! And what _two_ powers? I'm Quirkless!" He cried, his voice choking as the crystals enveloped his form.

"**CYBERTRONIAN. HUMAN. TWO POWERS MUST UNITE. DO NOT FEAR, MIDORIYA IZUKU. YOU WILL BE...TRANSFORMED.**"

Izuku could not voice a complaint; the Allspark encased him in a crystalline cocoon. His world...went black.

OUTSIDE THE CAVE:

Bumblebee grabbed stone after stone, boulder after boulder, desperately trying to see if his friend was alright. Eri and Kota were helping, moving smaller pebbles and rocks. But they could only do so much.

"HEY! Bumblebee! Up here!" A voice called.

Looking up, Bumblebee saw a sight for sore optics. Lennox in the Epps mech...and Ochako and Tsuyu. Bumblebee cringed as he saw her with a tear-stricken, angry scowl.

"Oooh...My spark-casing is on the line now, kids." Bumblebee cringed.

"Given you just lost her boyfriend...yeah yer kinda screwed, buggy." Kota whispered. Eri glared at him, causing the boy to flinch, "Oh, don't gimme that look!".

Lennox landed, placing Ochako in Tsuyu's care. She hobbled over to the cave, barely holding herself together as Eri rushed to her side.

"He's not dead! He's not dead! We're digging him out, Big Sis Chako!" Eri sobbed. She nuzzled her face into Ochako's stomach as the older girl pat the girl on the back.

"I know, Eri. We don't know for sure. We have to have faith." Ochako said, softly as she stroked the little one's hair. Just then the ground began to quake and shudder.

"Okay, NOW what?" Lennox asked. Just then, Drift appeared and transformed.

"No...It cannot be! He is already here!" Drift gasped, unsheathing his sword. The ground by Muscular's unconscious frame gave way, unleashing a large blue and white, mechanical shark.

"...It's a robot...shark? This is really weird." Tsuyu croaked.

"Trust me, that ain't the worst of 'em." Lennox snarked, aiming his mech's arm, as it converted into a large, arm-mounted chain gun.

"...I'm almost afraid to ask what's worse than _that_." Tsuyu hissed, crouching at the ready. Lennox smirked.

"Well...To name a few, Predacons, Insecticons, Piranhacons, Dinobots..." Lennox replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry I asked." The frog girl muttered.

"Ahhh...Autobot garbage...and human refuse. Truly a poetic end to the perfect hunt." The shark announced.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kota cried.

"Well not the most polite of questions but since you asked...I AM SKY-BYTE! I command the Sharkticons and am LORD MEGATRON'S GREATEST HUNTER! Autobots QUIVER BEFORE MY MIGHT!" The shark robot announced. Ochako and Tsuyu just tilted their heads in annoyance.

'_Little full of himself..._' They both thought.

"And now, Autobots...Oooh...What in the slag pit's name happened to this fool?!" Sky-Byte yelled.

"I happened, chowder-head." Bumblebee growled. He morphed his arm into an arm cannon. Which looked like a twin-mounted, six-barreled mini-gun.

"You think a pathetic Neutron Assault Rifle can help you? TRANSFORM!" Sky-Byte roared, switching from shark form to his full robot form, "TSUNAMI BLASTER!!". A blast of energy fired from Sky-Byte's chest orb, knocking Bumblebee back, shattering a chunk of his yellow chassis from his torso.

"Bumbabee!" Eri cried. She rushed to the yellow scout, scared out of her mind. Sky-Byte sneered at the little child.

"Ahhh...Little Eri. So _you're_ the one that bird-mask wearing freak is after. Well I may not care about your fate, but, the old man wants you hidden from that weirdo. So you're not a problem." He said.

Eri turned and paled. Ochako was concerned. Someone wanted Eri too?! What did anyone want with Deku and Eri? Why were they targets?

"But...now I will...WHAT?!" Sky-Byte gasped, as the ground shook harder. The entire cliff side shook itself to its core as blue crystal veins began to seep out from under the boulders of the collapse cavern. Even more so, the creeping veins began to seep some kind of liquid metal like substance around the cave entrance and shining light pierces the cracks between the rocks.

Suddenly, a massive pillar of light shoots into the air, pulling up a large blue-green crystal cocoon. And the Allspark.

"The Allspark...By Primus...It was here all along!" Sky-Byte gasped, in awe.

"**That** is the Allspark?!" Ochako hissed, "But...what's with the giant green colored...Is that?!".

The crystal began to morph and grow. The Allspark shrunk down and melded to the front of the crystalline shell as the cocoon became more metallic. More mechanical. At that moment the cocoon became a metallic humanoid form. Ochako saw it morph to become like Bumblebee's form...but the head had a mouth-plate mask and two large forehead spikes that resembled...All Might's hair? It was green with black and silver lining trim. Ochako quickly realized what it really was.

"Oh my God...It's Deku! That...That thing is my Deku!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku with the Energon Dagger is like Cloud and the Buster Sword if anyone wants a comparison.
> 
> And Deku's robotic form for this scene could be compared to taking TFA Bumblebee's form but putting his Costume Gamma hood as a helmet...with a BIT of Optimus Prime in it.


	19. The Unleashed Spark...Training Camp's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku and the Allspark are combined...And we reach the climax of the story arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to end this volume. There will be an epilogue!

Explosions, flying metal chunks and villains.

Three things Bakugo didn't honestly expect to happen on this camp trip. Sure, Deku and Round-Face getting together was something he was gonna happen but, not _GIANT, ROBOT SHARKS_.

But then again, he wanted stress relief and this was very good relief. Especially as one of those shark things tried to bite down on his girl, Setsuna.

"**DIE!!!**"

Another shark robot turned into a scrap pile. Setsuna leaned against a tree as the sharks ran off. That was _not_ in the job description.

"H-Hey...Baku-babe..." She hissed.

"Huh?! Setsy! Fuck! You okay?!" Bakugo growled as he rushed to her.

"Y-Yeah...just...shit...I'm exhausted. Those shark-bot things are fucking all over the place. I think we should head--Agh...Back..." Setsuna groaned.

"You should head back. I can deal with these shitty scrapheaps." Bakugo suggested. Setsuna winced and smirked apologetically.

"W-What? You're just gonna...have little old me...waltz through the forest...alone?" Setsuna teased, "While you have all the fun? Nah, I'll stay with you, baby...Safer with my babe.". Her voice began to sound too exhausted.

"...Fuck...Ahhh...Fuck it. I'm takin' ya back to the Camp Base. Least then, I'll know yer wit' the others." Bakugo said, motioning his girlfriend to climb on his back.

"Ever...Ever the gentleman, Bakugo." Setsuna whispered as she climbed onto Bakugo's back. But, not a few feet later, _**BOOOOMMMM!!!!**_

"The fuck was that?!" Bakugo yelled as a pillar of light shone at the cliff sides.

"Um...Ain't that where one of those Shark things flew to?" Setsuna asked, nervously.

"Uh....Yeah...Wait, wasn't where the fucking screams came from?!" Bakugo growled in shock.

Just then a powerful whoosh of wind caught them as a giant jet hovered over the duo.

"Okay..._NOW_ what?" The blonde grimaced as a troop of robotic humanoids floated down to him and his girlfriend.

Over at the cliffs...

The pillar of light faded and revealed the green 'Bumblebee' like robot. The Allspark, now shrunken to fit into the robot's chest, glowed with power.

"That's...That's Midoriya?! What the hell was in that cave?!" Lennox roared. Bumblebee was in awe. His friend and partner was alive...and he was turned into a Cybertronian? The Allspark was a strange gift to be sure.

"Ochako...Where's big brother? Where's Deku?" Eri asked, tired and frantic at this sudden arrival. She stared as green Tron-Lines formed across the green robot's body. It's eyes flashed Energon blue light suddenly and began to look around.

"Impossible...The Allspark..." Drift gasped in awe as the robot continued to explore his immediate location.

It turned and stared at Ochako and Eri, who both had fearful expressions. It tilted its helmets head to them, curious and confused.

Unfortunately, the large blue Sharkticon standing in front of them, did not seem to be as in awe as they were.

"YOU! PUNY MACHINE!" Sky-Byte roared, gaining the green robot's attention, "You will hand me the Allspark or face annihilation!"

The green robot just tilted its head again in confusion.

"Hmph! Fine then, fool!" Sky-Byte growled, "**TSUNAMI BLASTER**!!" he roared as his chest crystal shot a beam of energy at the green machine man.

"DEKU! LOOK OUT!!!" Ochako cried as the beam collided with the emerald mecha. A cloud of dust erupted as the spectators gawked in fright and shock.

"You bastard! Midoriya! Please! Say something!" Bumblebee yelled. The dust cleared and there was the 'Midoriya' robot. It stood still, unharmed. Sky-Byte's main weapon didn't even scratch him.

"O...Okay...That's something different..." Kota whimpered. The 'Deku' robot's eyes turned red and narrowed. Apparently, it didn't appreciate the attack without warning.

"...**MY TURN**" It growled as its chest opened, revealing the Allspark. But quickly, energy began to swirl and gather into the crystalline relic as the ground rumbled lightly.

"Um...What's Deku doing?" Ochako asked, nervously as the ground began to shake harder and more violently.

"...Uh oh! EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Lennox yelled as Bumblebee crawled to and shielded Eri, Kota and Ochako from the ensuing, blinding blast of light shot from the crystal and just barely hit Sky-Byte, who dashed aside. However, a chunk of his side and the arm made from his tail was disintegrated, exposing his inner framework. Blue liquid spilled from the gaping wound the Sharkticon had sprung.

"Ahh! No! My precious Energon! Stay in your home! Daddy needs you!!" Sky-Byte shouted in fright, "Arrrghhhh...ALL SHARKTICONS CONVERGE ON MY POSITION!!!"

Just then, howls of metal creatures filled the night sky. Dozens of Sharkticons took flight to Sky-Byte as he held his still-bleeding arm wound in desperation. The entire pod of Sharkticons fell and surrounded 'Deku' and snarled.

"Sharkticons! That boy has the Allspark! I rescind my 'no-kill' protocol for Midoriya...KILL HIM AND GET ME THE ALLSPARK!" Sky-Byte roared. All of the Sharkticons hissed and rushed onto the green mech as it backed away confused. As they dog piled, all of the humans there feared the worst.

"No! I will not allow this to continue!" Drift growled as he dashed towards Sky-Byte, swinging his sword. Sky-Byte blocked the blade strike and hopped backwards. He growled as his wounded state made it too hard to defend as Drift kept coming at him, swinging with as much precision he could as Sky-Byte was too focused on having the Sharkticons rip the boy to pieces and gain the ultimate relic of Cybertronian existence.

However, fate disagreed with his desire.

The Sharkticons began to fall off of the pile up and both Sky-Byte and Drift stopped their 'fight' to see 'Deku' stand tall, unharmed again and his body...his entire frame was glowing blue and white swirling energies.

"WHAT?!" was all Sky-Byte could say as 'Deku' began to float high into the air and with an inhuman sounding roar, a bright flash erupted from him. From the training facility, the clearing where everyone was still fighting villains and the cliffs, a blinding flash exploded and enveloped everyone.

"The Allspark.......**I HAVE RETURRRRNNNNNNEEDDDD!!!!**" Sky-Byte's voice echoed as the light engulfed the area.

Moments later...

The light faded away and everyone from everywhere in the area gasped. The entire forest was changed. The stone became pure crystal, the dirt became solid metal and the foliage became almost completely half-metallic/half-organic. But what caught Ochako, the kids and Lennox by surprise was that the Sharkticons; the monsters who attacked their camp, and their leader Sky-Byte...had been converted into a metallic material; un-moving.

"Did...Did Deku do all of this?" Ochako asked as she got up, and limped to Sky-Byte's body. On impulse she patted the Sharkticon leader's leg and gasped as the statue shattered into a misty powder.

"They...They've been turned into techno-matter! Like Cybertronian corpses!" Bumblebee gasped, before feeling odd, "HUH?! What the heck happened to my body?!"

The humans looked and saw Bumblebee's body completely healed and changed. His arms, body and legs were more spherical and the red tron lines were more prominent.

"My...My body...It's my form before I came to Earth...And...All of the wounds Sky-Byte and Muscular did to me...they're gone!" Bumblebee said, standing and examining his restructured frame.

"My body has been altered as well, Bumblebee...And all of the surrounding area has been converted into techno-organic matter by that 'Midoriya' boy." Drift replied, examining his more angular form. His red and white body had similar upgraded pieces, "If we were affected by that light...then Arcee must have as well.".

"Wait!" Ochako gasped, "Where is he? Where is Deku-kun?!" as she looked around the immediately. Just then, the robotic 'Midoriya' strode past the crumbling Sharkticons; each shattering with each of his stomping steps to the girl. As he walked, the light engulfed his metallic frame and slowly, he shrunk back to his human form, stumbling as momentum, physics and exhaustion of the boy claimed him. He collapsed into Ochako's arms as she rushed to him. She barely noticed that adorning her beau's body, green, metallic tron lines coursed around his arms, legs, his exposed torso and some even went to his eyes (Kinda like Bass from Mega Man Classic), and they all converged to a single point...the Allspark still embedded in his chest.

"Deku-kun..." Ochako whispered, as she held him tighter as Eri jumped to the duo, hugging them both and crying in relief...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku's vision was covered in darkness. He couldn't see anything. He could feel like he wasn't dead or broken in pieces. He could hear voices in his vicinity. And they were annoying. He's trying to rest, damn it.

"Uuuuugghhhh...Can't a Quirkless boy get some sleeeepppp...Huh...Wha?" Izuku moaned as he felt some weight and pressure around his body. His eyes began to open groggily. Lights blinded him and forms began to come from the corners of his vision.

"Midoriya? You all there, kiddo?" A droning voice asked. Aizawa?

"Midoriya's awake? Hey guys! Midoriya's WAKIN' UP! GIT YER ASSES OVER HERE, Y'ALL!!" A gruff, loud but friendly voice yelled. Kirishima?

Where was he? What happened last night? And why couldn't he move his arms?

"Huh? What? Where--?!" Izuku began as he felt the pressure squeezing around his waist...and suddenly here's lip smacking and light snoring. _Okay, what the heck_?

His eyes finally adjust to the light and survey's his surroundings. He was on a hospital bed. Well this feels like deja vu for him. But what caught his eye was that he wasn't alone on the bed. To his right, was Ochako Uraraka, his arm unconsciously wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. On _top_ of him as Eri, curled up into a ball, snoring lightly.

"Uuuuuhhhh...What happened last night?" Izuku asked, as he turned his attention to Aizawa, sitting at the chair near the bed. Aizawa gave a sigh of relief as Izuku gave more looks to him.

"It seems you've been hiding a very charmed life from us, Problem Child." The tired teacher replied. Just then, a bunch of adults he didn't recognize pop into the room, "And these gents seem to have questions and explanations for you...given your current predicament.".

Each new person looked supremely different. A cowboy, a scientist, an adventure, an guy who looked like a DJ, a racer in red and a green clad military construction worker.

"...Current predicament?" Izuku muttered, curious and tilting his head quizzically.

"Well, we ain't here just ta meetcha, bean sprout." The obvious cowboy looking man explained.

"Um...Who are you guys?" Izuku asked.

"Name's Ironhide, boy." The cowboy replied, tipping the stereotypical hat he wore and bristling his moustache.

"Sup, kiddo. Name's Jazz. And lemme tell ya, that Jirou girlie knows her tunes." The DJ greeted.

"Hi. My name's Bulkhead. Nice of ya to have Arcee, Bumblebee and Drift here. Gang's almost all here man." The green clad man boomed, smiling.

"I'm Cliffjumper. My kid buddy, Bee, really picked a lucky draw here man." The adventurous man smiled, waving his hand.

"Hey there, short man. My name is Wheeljack. Chief Inventor of the Autobots." The balding scientist man greeted with a wink, "I must say, seeing you like this is a fascinating example of human biological adaptism."

"Adapti-wha??!" Izuku asked, loudly enough to awaken his bed mates.

"Huh, wha? Oh...Oh! Deku! You're alright!" Ochako cried, happily.

"O-Ochako, what hap--!" Izuku began until he felt a violent slap to his face. Eri rolled off her brother onto Ochako's lap as she woke up.

"OOOOWWWW...Ochako, what the heck?!" He cried in anger. Ochako's eyes shed streams of tears.

"You stupid jerk! Do you have. _ANY_. Idea...How much you scared me, dammit!" Ochako hissed, "Making me leaving you behind! Going off on your own and getting yourself _NEARLY_ dead thanks to that muscle-headed freak! Bumblebee told us you were DEAD! Dead, Deku!"

"Uh-Uh-Uh..." The boy stuttered as he stared at the tearful brunette. Eri stared at her brother with tears as well, hugging him immediately.

"Yeah! You got _thrown_ into a damn cave! Bumblebee called us and said he couldn't read you!" Ochako sobbed, Izuku's face dropped. He didn't know when that happened, "You really...REALLY should have just come with me last night! Did you even think of how we'd react if you _did_ die?! Me or Eri?! Or your Mom?!"

"I-I-I-I...I didn't mean..." Izuku stuttered, met by Ochako's angered glare.

"Mean to what? Mean to be selfish? Mean to do something...so...so..." Ochako choked out, gasping as the greenette pulled her into a tight hug, crying himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just...I was worried that they would hurt you. I was worried about Eri." Izuku whispered. Aizawa realized this was a private affair and motioned for the Autobots(?) to leave along with him.

Apologies and comforting words filled the room as Izuku, Eri and Ochako cuddled. He promised to her that he wouldn't do anything that reckless again; despite Ochako knowing for a fact that he's liable to do so anyway.

The rest of Class 1-A snuck into hospital room. Some were confused, while the girls, Iida and Todoroki had various smiles.

"Glad to see you're okay, Midori-Bro!" Kirishima said, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, we were freaking the heck out, buddy!" The pink hero, Mina said, worriedly.

"We are glad to have you back in the fray, my friend! And you and Bumblebee defeated Muscular! A well known serial killer! Surely the veto will be removed to allow you in!" Tenya said, proudly smiling.

"Yeah...Wait, wha--Bumblebee?! Who's that?! I clearly don't know--!" Izuku began, before Ochako scoffed.

"We all know about the 'Bots, ya dumb-fuck." Bakugo growled, "Speakin' o' which...Why didntcha tell us this shit earlier?". Izuku sagged in shock, concern and wondering '_Well, there goes the masquerade_...

"Would you have believed me if I said anything?" Izuku asked, rhetorically. All of them looked at each other and made motions of agreeing.

"Still though, you guys...Tenya _included_...should have told us you were drafted to a war, man!" Kirishima said, "We're all your friends! We can help you keep the 'bots a secret. But apparently all of the UA staff got made aware now."

"Oh...Oh...Oh!....OH!...Ooooh nooooooo...." Izuku groaned in realization. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows.

"What's wrong, ya nerd?" Bakugo grumbled.

"Mom..." Izuku mumbled. All of the students' eyes went wide, "She's gotta be aware of 'Bee now...I'm gonna be grounded for **LIFE**." The students, Bakugo included, nodded sympathetically.

"Oh! Since you guys brought up, Bumblebee...is he okay? What happened to the Sharkticons? Or Sky-Byte?" Izuku asked, causing everyone to cringe, "...What?"

"Um...Deku...Sweetie?" Ochako began, prompting coos from Mina and Tooru, which led to her glaring at them, "Ya might wanna look at yer chest, babes."

Izuku, confused looked down at his chest and noticed what was there...and his arms and legs. His response was succinct.

"Ochako...Cover Eri's ears." Izuku hissed, Ochako immediately covering the little girl; she _knew_ what was about to happen.

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT AND WHAT THE FUCK IS ON! MY! CHEEEEESSSSSTTTTT!!!!**_".

An hour later, Izuku was let out of the hospital room, surrounded by most of the classmates. He was given the full rundown of events outside his own experience last night. Tenya and Kaminari were accosted by villains who kidnapped Ragdoll while saved by Tiger. Mandalay recovered Kota, who's resting in Deku and Eri's room; apparently sleeping in Midoriya's bed. Aoyama saved Fumikage from Dark Shadow last night. Somehow, Dark Shadow went berserk and totaled several Sharkticons. And Deku himself became 'techno-organic'. He even turned into a Transformer as Lennox, who came in, revealed from Epps' recording devices.

"So...What? Does that mean I have a Quirk or something?" Izuku asked, curious.

"Doubtful, kid. I get the feeling that once we get that outta ya, you'll be back to normal." Lennox chuckled. Izuku sighed.

"It's okay, Deku-kun! You still look great though." Ochako chirped, as she held Eri in her arms, walking alongside her boyfriend.

"Thanks...Looks like you and Eri really get along." Izuku commented, with a light smirk. Ochako blushed while Eri smiled brightly.

"Y-Yeah...since ye've been out cold...I've kept her wit' me an' Tsuyu as you recovered." Ochako stammered, "But, last night, she wanted to see you and snuck out. Again. But, when I found her curled up on your lap as you slept...I couldn't help but find it too cute to stop. So I decided...If I can't beat 'er...join 'er. So I slept next to ya."

"Thanks...Honestly, when I was unconscious, I felt so many weird feelings. But, at one point, I just felt peaceful." Izuku commented, wistfully, "Must have been when you two joined me in that hospital bed.". Ochako's blush intensified while Eri just turned pink-ish. Izuku took initiative and planted a kiss on Eri's horn and Ochako's cheek. Ochako, smirking, retaliated with a kiss on Izuku's lips. Leading to mutual smiles.

"Still angry at me for last night?" Izuku asked, blushing.

"Oh-ho, yeah. But, that kiss was a good, little apology...." Ochako replied.

"Look forward to more then...if my Mom doesn't murder me first." Izuku winced.

"Don't worry, big brother. Big Sis Chako, and the others will keep you safe!" Eri chimed, pumping her fist.

Suddenly, a booming crash echoed from down the hall. Rushing down the hall, they found Tiger, bloody and unconscious on the floor. Looking outside, _all_ of the adult heroes and the _Autobots_ in their true forms were left battered on the floor.

"What the heck just happened?!" Ochako cried. Walking through the dust, was a white robed man with a cane and a hood. Izuku was stunned; as he knew this man.

"S-Sensei Shigaraki?! What are you doing here? Why did you attack Tiger?!" Izuku yelled, confused.

"Ahhh...Midoriya...I was worried my minions and those stupid Sharkticons had put you out of commission." Shigaraki said, his voice sinister. Izuku placed himself between Ochako and Eri. Ochako instead placed Eri in his arms and stood between Shigaraki and her boyfriend.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Ochako asked, her voice low and angered.

"Why, Lady Uraraka...I see Midoriya's taste in women is quite intriguing. I would love to see you once you reach your full maturity. Once my body is fully prepped I mean." Shigaraki replied. Suddenly, the air in the halls felt extremely heavy.

Izuku gawked at his former mentor. '_Body? Prepped? What's he on about_?'.

"...Was the girl, Himiko Toga, one of your 'minions'? Have you been spying on Deku-kun?!" Ochako asked, her voice trying to be more authoritative.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, my dear. I sent them to make sure Young Midoriya was properly protected from you heroes' and your lackluster false hopes." Shigaraki replied, standing tall and walking slowly to the trio.

"DEKU!!!! What the fuck is...WHAT?!" A surly voice echoed. Izuku looked over and saw the Class 1-A students rushing down the hall, "I dunno who the fuck you are, mother fucker, but you ain't gettin' anywhere near the fuckin' nerd!". Izuku felt embarrassed but appreciative. Unfortunately, Shigaraki didn't seem to care. Without warning, he pulled a PISTOL out of his coat pocket, aimed and fired.

It nailed Bakugo in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. Eri shrieked as the shot's *BANG* hit her ears. But to everyone's shock, it didn't seem to leave a physical wound, just a random purple mark on Bakugo's right shoulder. Enraged, and undeterred, he rushed forward and thrust out his palms and--? Where was the 'boom'? Where was the loud, wrathful _**BOOM**_ Bakugo had mastered since childhood.

Looking at his palms, Bakugo's breath hitched. He began to breathe rapidly, before looking back at Shigaraki, his smile smug and confident, before making rapid attempts to activate his Explosion Quirk.

"What's this? All Huff and no Puff, little Bakugo?" Shigaraki asked, before backhanding the boy to a wall, walking up to the crater he put him in and wrapping his hand around the explosive blonde's neck, "You're lucky that bullet is imperfect. Your Quirk will be gone just for roughly twenty-four hours. Give or take. But, rejoice, m'boy. You now know what it's like to be Midoriya...For a **DAY**." Before wrenching him from the wall and tossing him into the crowd of 1-A students.

Eri's eyes widened as she recognized the words, the meaning behind them. Shigaraki sensed her fear.

"Ah, Eri, my little dumpling. Do not fear. Father will never know where you ran off to. I just want...your big brother as...**compensation**." The robed man snarled. Eri, fear completely enveloping her mind, shook herself out of Deku and ran to the nearest corner and curled into a ball; crying excessively.

Izuku's eyes focused on his little sister's fright, then Bakugo's sudden defeat. And then some things started to correlate.

"You...You knew from the start...Didn't you?" Izuku said, his voice haggard and growling. Ochako kept between him and the robed villain.

"To a degree. When I found out you were Quirkless, I was originally going to offer you a Quirk as compensation to work for me." Shigaraki explained, Ochako's eyes narrowed in concern. "But then, my doctor researched your genetic code. We are really alike. Well, not alike-alike...But I can guess it won't matter. You won't be around to understand _that_ implication.".

Ochako dashed to Shigaraki, hoping to use her Quirk, only to receive a slash to her arm. A hidden knife? No matter. She had her momentum and managed grab Shigaraki...only her Quirk didn't activate. Looking at the knife, she realizes that the man had coated the blade in whatever material was used for that bullet used on Bakugo. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, ripping out rebar and using it to hold her in place.

"Now, now, my dear...I will not hurt you. The cut you received, stripped you of your power for the same time as Bakugo's. So it'll be back this time tomorrow. I wouldn't want to _ruin_ you for the boy. After all, you're precious to Young Midoriya. I wouldn't want to _upset_ the poor lad. Not when destiny is within our grasp." The robed man said, softly and maliciously caressing Ochako's cheeks. Her face reddened and tears streamed again. She feared what the man intended to her friend.

"DEKU, RUN! FIND BUMBLEBEE AND RUN!" Ochako yelled. Shigaraki frowned as Izuku grabbed Eri, still crying and bolted to the Autobots, hoping for an escape.

"Now that wasn't very neighborly of you, my dear." Shigaraki growled. He slowly sauntered out of the room.

As he left, another boom echoed from the above the kids. The ceiling collapsed, and dust filled the hall. Amongst the coughing teenagers and the still out cold Tiger, a voice boomed.

"**It' going to be alright now...**"

"Huh? Wait...You?"

"**Do you know why?**"

"A-A-A-A-All..."

"**Because I. AM. HERE!**" the new voice boomed.

All Might finally arrived, and Ochako saw for the first time in her life, with genuine awe and shock...All Might was not smiling.

OUTSIDE...

Izuku hobbled out of the wrecked hall and made his way to the unconscious Autobots. One of them seemed different, a Pink and White speedster-type; a female--Oh, Arcee? Her form seemed way different than before. He reminded himself that the light the Allspark shone must have changed the Autobots that were with the group.

But, Izuku didn't have time to question himself, as Shigaraki strode forth to meet the boy.

"Now, now, Young Midoriya...Let's not be too hasty, _shall we_?" Shigaraki called out, smirking as he strode past the unconscious Pussycat remnants and Ironhide; the closest Autobot to him.

"Why are you doing this?! Why bother me and my family, dammit?!" Izuku yelled, shielding his sister as he backed up, his anger rising, causing his body to feel different; more 'mechanical'. He didn't even notice his lower legs and feet became metal legs and feet. Nor his forearms being metal gauntlets.

"Hmmm...It appears the 'Allspark' affected you more than anticipated..." Shigaraki muttered. Izuku stopped and saw what he meant, shocking himself with his sudden body change. Just then he backed into a yellow robot, Bumblebee...who's body was brand new and different compared to the blocky, Volkswagen form he had before.

'Oh...Mom is gonna freak when she finds out...If I live past today...' Izuku's mind stormed. He shook at Bumblebee's body, hoping to wake him. He slammed his fists until the fist itself glowed blue and the tron lines covered the metal forearm with blue light. A voice prompted him to press his palm against Bumblebee's body, which shook to life, awakening the Autobot.

"Huh...Wha...Oh...Midoriya! Man, oh man, am I glad ta see--?! YOU!" Bumblebee said, before seeing the robed figure and transforming his arm into an arm-cannon.

"Bee! We can't fight here! Transform and get us outta here!" Izuku shouted. Bumblebee, briefly stunned, complied, transforming into a Cybertronian...Beetle-car? Courier mobile? Whatever. But, as the panel door opened for Izuku to enter, red and black tendril grasped the robot's vehicle form and flung it behind him, smacking him into the Training Hall's wall.

"Now, this has gone quite enough, young man." Shigaraki said, as if scolding Midoriya for being rude or naughty to a parent, "You are coming with me. And my allies will remove the Allspark from you and you will become a vessel for which my vengeance shall be assured."

"**ALL FOR ONE!!!!**" a booming voice roared from the hall. Izuku recognized it as a figure flew from the gaping hole and attempted to direct a swift punch to the monstrous villain. But the man waved his palm and erected a barrier to hold back the incoming figure; All Might.

"Oh great...You showed up ahead of schedule...I was hoping to steal Young Midoriya away from this cesspool of false hopebound children _without_ your interference." Shigaraki growled, holding his hand to keep the barrier up, as it failed with All Might; full of unimaginable rage, the likes of which Midoriya himself never knew he had before, kept punching and slamming his fists into with a flurry of strength.

"**I WON'T LET YOU HARM THE BOY, ALL FOR ONE! YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE! HERE AND NOW!**" All Might roared as he sped up his assault. Izuku furrowed in confusion; 'All for One'? Like All Might's Quirk 'One for All'? Realizing the distraction, Izuku, guility realizing he's breaking his promise to Ochako, places Eri next to Arcee's frame. He channeled the energies he had from the Allspark and shot at All For One with speed and ferocity. He had hoped to simply blindside the villain and allow All Might to engage completely, but he made two errors:

1) All Might's attention turned to him, causing All For One to change his attention to Midoriya.

And 2) All For One still had another hand available.

He was grabbed Midoriya mid-punch and laughed.

"Ahhh...So very like your hero, Young Midoriya." Shigaraki chuckled malignantly, "But unfortunately, twas for naught.".

"DEKU!!"

"MIDORIYA!!"

Two voices shot through the air as Izuku saw Ochako and Tenya race to the scene. Kirishima and Kaminari follow suit with Tsuyu and Todoroki just behind them. Tenya's leg flame turned blue as he activated 'reciproburst' and dashed instantly towards the robed figure. He jumped and attempted to dive-kick into the man.

"Hmmm...Too many fools to contend with today..." Shigaraki muttered, "Kurogiri, I need a portal out.". A purple vortex formed underneath the villain. As he sank into the floor, Izuku saw Ochako's frightened and desperate run to their location.

"Arrrgh!!! OCHAKO!!!" Izuku cried as he lunged his arm in her direction, in some feeble attempt to grab her as she made a dashing leap to grab onto him.

"DEKU!! HOLD ON!!!" She cried as ultimately he fell through the gateway. Which closed immediately after both Midoriya and All For One fell through. All she could grip was the grass his hand was on top of as she screamed in horror once more. Again, fate was cruel. This time, it wasn't a simple panicking Autobot.

The Autobots jolted back to life, apparently an EMP burst shut them down and saw the chaos that ensued from their defeat. And the consequences.

All Might, stunned and enraged, roared loudly to the Heavens. All For One had once again pulled one over him.

All For One has kidnapped Izuku Midoriya...and the Allspark with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened...Oh lordy.
> 
> Yup...Primus killed the Sharkticons and Sky-Byte. And reverted Bumblebee, Arcee and Drift into their Pre-Earth forms. In Bumblebee's case it's his WFC body.
> 
> Was anyone out of character?
> 
> Izuku's 'semi-Transformer' state would be essentially, Izuku with techno-tron-lines on his body and a mini-Allspark on his chest. When pushed, his forearms and legs become full-metal. And resemble Mega Man X8 X's arms and legs. And his hair kinda glows brighter.


	20. EPILOGUE: To Rescue A Hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hero is Taken. A Hope for a People Stolen. Now...the key players assemble. Time to bust out the BIG GUNS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final Chapter of Volume One. And I got it done by New Years! WOO!

The trip back to UA Campus was a dreary one. Ochako fainted from the shock and screaming she let loose after All For One kidnapped Midoriya right out from under her.

Eri was still curled into a ball where Izuku left her, next to Arcee. She cried and begged not to be taken back to her 'father'. _None_ of the students understood her meaning but Tenya kept her close. He owed Midoriya for failing to catch him and prevent his taking. Many of the students all huddled into smaller groups, each with a significant other at their side. Shouto with Momo, Tetsu with Kendo, Monoma with Pony, Kaminari with Kyouka (Of all people too), Kota huddled next to the crying Eri to try and calm her and remind her that Izuku was merely taken but the heroes _will_ save him.

Mandalay would pray for that green haired boy as he saved her nephew and sparked hope for heroes in him, somehow.

Bakugo was the most silent and brooding of all the students. That bullet he took stripped him of his Quirk. For the entire day, he was the same as his former punching bag. He had forgotten how being Quirkless felt like and felt...cold. He took to driving Bumblebee home while Arcee and the other Autobots acted as escort units. Lennox was silently reeling as he failed to protect the boy, seeing his future recruit vanish at the hands of a monster.

Next to Bakugo was All Might. All Might was furious beyond measure. In his rage, he failed to keep his secret and his true form was revealed to _all_ of the students of Classes 1-A and 1-B. Aizawa was shocked, the Pussycats were stunned...everyone there was outright flummoxed. All Might told them everything he wanted the students and teachers to know about All For One; his archenemy and murderer of his mentor. And the reason for his condition.

"We'll get Young Midoriya back. We _have_ to." All Might growled as the drive back neared Musutafu City. Bakugo grumbled and scowled. All Might assumed the boy didn't expect his hero to look as frail and pathetic as he is now.

"...I once told Deku to jump off a building to get a Quirk..." Bakugo hissed. All Might's ears perked. What did he say?

"Young Bakugo...What did you mean?...Are you saying you tried to...convince Young Midoriya to--!" All Might began.

"Yeah I told the damn nerd to die...Just like I always did. Tryin' ta break him o' that whole Hero thing cuz he was Quirkless." Bakugo replied, eyes shut and fighting back tears straining for release, "Fucker only wanted ta be a hero like you...And...Shit! I kept pushin' and pushin' fer 'im ta...ta just drop his dream.".

"Young man..." The aging hero gasped. Bakugo shuddered and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel.

"H-Hey! Watch it in there, I'm driving here, blasty!" Bumblebee shouted. Bakugo 'tsked' and leaned back on the chair.

"But...he kept pushin' for it, himself. Wanted to be the 'First Quirkless Pro Hero'." Bakugo growled. He turned to the backseat and saw Setsuna napping, his anger subsided, "I torched one of his Hero Notebooks and told him 'I know a way for ya to become a Hero. Jump off a roof and pray for a Quirk in the Next Life'. Fuck! The fuck is wrong wit' me!? And worse, he still treated me like a friend...saved my ass no less than a few hours later; with your help. And...I tried to steal his girl from 'im. Maybe I shouldn't be a Hero."

"Young Bakugo...You may have strayed from the path. But this is **not** going to change what needs to be done." All Might said, his deep voice resonating.

"Ahhhh? What needs ta be done, y'old bastard?! You're a skeleton! And that fuckin' freak just took my friend! So you tell me, wise ass! What needs to be done!" Bakugo yelled. All Might gave the explosive blonde a stern glare. Even Bakugo felt unease at it.

"**We get him back. That...is what needs getting done. We return to UA. We help those who are still wounded from the battle. We then go hunting. It's all we can do for the boy and his family.**" The skeletal framed man explained, his tone commanding and focused.

"Tch...Huh! Damn fuckin' straight. But uh...what do we tell his Mom when we get back?" The blonde asked, now realizing a bigger problem afoot. The Midoriya matriarch needs to be told.

"Oh bollocks...That...is going to be a true test of Heroism." All Might winced. He made a promise and now the hero must deliver an astute apology to the lady of the young man's house.

_ **ELSEWHERE...** _

Izuku Midoriya awoke to a start. He felt like he had been ran over by Bumblebee. But, to his confusion, the area he was in was dark, murky and the lighting was...purple?

"Uuuggh...Wha...Who...Where am I?" He winced, the headache forming, now worsening.

"SUBJECT AWAKE. OPERATION: EXAMINATION." A monotone voice droned as a blue mechanoid stomped up to him. Izuku soon realized he was held aloft by his arms; chained by electrical chains.

"W-Who?" Izuku began.

"HUMAN ACTIVE. SOUNDWAVE ACKNOWLEDGES. MESSAGE SENT. TO STARSCREAM." The blue robot droned. His body resembled a giant tape deck recorder. His face...looked like the Decepticon insignia itself. In his chest...was a giant cassette tape?

"Uh...What the heck's in your body?" Izuku asked, worriedly.

"RAVAGE: EJECT! OPERATION: INTRODUCTION." Soundwave, the robot instructed. His chest's top opened and popped out the red, black and white cassette which unfolded and contorted into a quadrupedal feline like robot. It hissed and snarled under the boy, scaring and mortifying his sanity. The cat-like creature then re-furled itself into cassette form in a jump; landing back into Soundwave's chest.

"DEMONSTRATION COMPLETE. OPENING GROUNDBRIDGE." Soundwave stated, causing a portal to appear behind him. Coming through were several people he didn't know, another robot, likely another Decepticon which had jet parts...and a man in a business suit and a dark, respirator-like helmet.

"Ahhh...Young Midoriya...You've finally awoken. Sorry but Kurogiri's portals do leave some...jet lag on newcomers." The helmeted man spoke. Izuku's eyes shot wide in recognition.

"Shi-Shigaraki? Is that...?" Izuku asked, grasping at whatever sanity he had left.

"Yes. My boy. I am Shigaraki. But, I'm more well known as...**All For One**." The man replied, "No doubt All Might told you of me, yes?".

Izuku shook his head, now _really_ wishing his hero was here to get him the hell out of there.

"Well as much as I'd _love_ to explain my origins to you, my boy. We need that object...out of your body." The villainous business man said, pointedly. The jet Transformer sauntered up to Midoriya, a smug smile that Monoma could only _dream_ of pulling off practically PAINTED on.

"So...This is the boy you've been investigating, old villain?" The jet snarked, "A tad on the 'short' side to become the next Symbol of Fear..."

"Starscream...Show some decorum." All For One grimaced behind his mask. Izuku cringed, become a 'Symbol of Fear'? His Mom was going to murder him if she found out. "Midoriya will _NOT_ become the next Symbol of Fear.".

Izuku sighed in relief.

"Well...Not until after we wipe his mind, copy _all_ of boss's Quirks to the boy and shove boss's brains inta him." The scarred man snarked with a scoff. Izuku paled. Okay, that was _way_ worse.

All For One turned and regarded the scarred figure with a silent, fuming rage. But then turned back.

"My man's right. But you could have kept your mouth _shut_, Dabi." All For One rumbled. One of the villains; a girl rushed up to the strung up greenette.

"Hi there, I'm Toga Himiko! Pleasure to meetcha! You're Ochako-chan's boyfriend, yeah? I hope we can be friends too! For however long you're with us!" Toga said, bouncing on her feet, her creepy smile widening.

"Himiko, keep your distance from the boy. No need to fill him with false hope." Starscream scoffed, "Once we receive the Allspark from this...thing, he'll be all yours, Old One."

"And I will have the _power_ to supplant Megatron once and for all." The jet whispered to himself. Just then...

"BWOOONGGG"

"What? What was that?" Starscream snapped at Soundwave, his chest plate showcasing a strange image. A rock-laden ring...orbiting Earth. "Soundwave...what did you just pick up?"

"SPACEBRIDGE PING. HE HAS CALLED." Soundwave announced. All For One was confused. All of his minions just shrugged, confusedly.

"No...No, no, no! He can't be calling us now!" Starscream cringed, "Tell me it's not..._him_." His suddenly shrunk down, as if scared out of his wits.

Soundwave only glared. The Seeker realized Soundwave wasn't joking or lying.

"Well that's just _perfect_. The second ultimate power is within my grasp...and _he_ arrives in time to take it from me." Starscream groaned, "You may...Activate the Spacebridge, Soundwave."

"Should I even ask...?" Izuku deadpanned, "I mean...I'm stuck here I guess but...who's 'he'?" Starscream rolled his optics.

"Bah...Soundwave, show this neophyte the monitor to the Spacebridge. Let him see who we're referring to." Starscream scoffed. Soundwave's chest changed to a vivid image of the 'spacebridge'. The portal opened and a small speck seemed to pop from it. Soundwave's monitor soon zoomed in on the spot as it revealed a large alien craft. Suddenly, the jagged edges and parts of the alien machine soon shifted and changed.

Izuku was awestruck and suddenly, very fearful. What once looked like a very alien, mechanical tank-like vehicle...was a large, gun-metal gray humanoid robot. His gray body was adorned with red and black armor parts. On his right arm...was a large arm-mounted cannon. The thing was about as long as the robot was tall. It landed on a meteoroid and scowled as it looked at the Earth.

"DECEPTICONS! YOUR LORD AND MASTER HAS RETURNED..." The gray Decepticon roared...in space! Behind him, from the portal, followed a large black and purple lined object of unknown type and design. But...it was big. A space station.

"Who...Who is that?!" Toga gasped, even for her insanity, she rightfully sensed dread around her. Soundwave shut off the monitor and stepped forward.

"ALL...HAIL...MEGATRON..."

_ **Back at UA...** _

Everyone arrived at UA, tired, wounded and filled with dread.

Inko Midoriya rushed out and saw Eri curled up in a ball in Tenya's arms.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Midoriya...I...I tried. To save him." Tenya grimaced as he passed the little toddler back to the stout woman. He trudged back to the others as the Autobots in vehicle modes drove past and went to Ground Beta.

She soon saw an unconscious Ochako being moved on a stretcher to Recovery Girl along with various other injured students.

"What _happened_ out there?! Where is my son? Where is Izuku?" Inko rasped, as the remaining students of 1-A and 1-B froze at her questions.

All Might, suddenly back in his Muscle Form, walked to Inko and pulled her aside. The students didn't hear anything, but, they saw Inko's face go from concern to outright shock, unbridled rage and then hopeless sobbing. All Might pulled her to hug as she wailed in grief.

Hours later, everyone injured had finally recovered. Inko was given a full rundown of the events of the Training Camp. Inko was also...introduced properly to Bumblebee, now in his Pre-Earth form. Inko was furious a giant robot was unable to even protect her son; twice no less. The yellow bug's entire being seemed drained of the positivity it had before the trip began. He trudged to Ground Beta where the remaining Autobots stood vigil.

"Bumblebee...Are you alright?" Arcee asked, in her previous body. Bumblebee crumpled on the ground in shame.

"...'Cee...What kind of Autobot am I if I can't protect my friends..." Bumblebee whimpered, "I was right there...I _had_ Midoriya right in front o' me...and that old sack of scrap tossed me away from him like a used scraplet. I can't...I can't even...Do what I was built to do...Prime should've picked someone better than me to find the Allspark..."

Just then, a *BANG* cracked the air around the remaining Autobots saw Arcee punch Bumblebee to the ground.

"Bumblebee! You will NOT question Prime's decision! Bumblebee chose you because he _knew_ you had the right specs for the job! I will **not** allow my partner to speak so poorly of himself." Arcee yelled. She stood over, hands at her hips, a scowl fresh on her face.

"Ar-Arcee..." Bumblebee gasped. The pink fem-bot gave a forgiving smile.

"Right now, Midoriya needs you. We lost him and the Allspark but we have a crew to work with." Arcee began, "And we know what we're up against now. We won't let what that shriveled up _prune_ of a villain get the drop on us again."

"Slag right, Arcee." The red Autobot Ironhide interjected, "It'll be good ta git back in the fight agin. Time to start bustin' Decepti-chops."

"Here, here. I will cordially offer my services to their Support Department to upgrade equipment to these Heroes." Wheeljack inferred, "I heard there's this pink haired girl with scope-eyes who knows robotics. She may be a great assistant for me."

Arcee shuddered violently. Bumblebee knew Wheeljack's inventions had a tendency to...give massive output, but he remembered Arcee's dealings with Mei Hatsume. The school was going to get a monstrous repair bill.

"Sideswipe an' I will scout out the cities and districts of Japan." The red Bumblebee-like Autobot, Cliffjumper stated, "Those guys in the Villain league can't hide forever. And they won't tell us apart from normal cars in vehicle mode. You just get yourself back in shape, little brother.". Cliff and Sideswipe transformed and drove off, beginning their scouting.

"Bulkhead an' I will stay here. 'Long wit' you and 'Cee." Ironhide explained, "We need a small base of operations fer when we get the call to give ol' Ratchet coordinates fer the Groundbridge.".

"Heh...You guys think of everything, huh?" Bumblebee said, smirking, "But...what about you, Drift? What's your OP?".

"I will remain here as well. And assist where directed." Drift said, sitting in a meditative stance, "If we are to battle the Decepticons, we will need all of our best fighters at full strength."

As they spoke, Bumblebee turned and saw familiar faces walking to them within Ground Beta. One of them, Bumblebee and Arcee were genuinely smiling to see alright.

"Uraraka! You're up an' around again!" Bumblebee announced, a sad smile adorning his face. Ochako gave a weak wave and grimaced. She clutched her side in pain.

"B-Barely...I kinda panicked when I woke up and fell on my rib. Recovery Girl's too busy right now to look me over again, but, it'll be fine." Ochako said, weakly.

"Ochako...I'm so sorry. I failed to stop that creepazoid. I...I couldn't save Midoriya at all. I'm really, truly--!" Bumblebee began only for Ochako to stop him with a glare. The yellow bug looked at the brunette with shame.

"Bumblebee...It's not your fault. None of us; not even Deku-kun, knew that man was a villain. But...we're _going_ to get him back." Ochako said, almost like a command, "Otherwise, how else am I supposed to give him a piece of my mind for bein' so dumb like that, eh?".

Bumblebee chuckled for the first time since the trip began. Arcee placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulders as more students appeared. Even All Might in his emaciated form and Inko arrived.

"So...You, um...Autobots are going to save my boy? You...You'll save my son?" Inko asked, her tone wobbly. Bumblebee exhaled and stood as tall as the short scout could.

"We'll get your son back, Mrs. Midoriya. No matter the cost." Bumblebee announced, "On my word as an Autobot, Izuku Midoriya will be rescued from that 'All For One' character...and from the Decepticons."

"Huh! Spoken like Prime himself." Ironhide snarked, jovially. Just then, Ironhide's ear pinged, "Ooh. Speakin' o' which...Look alive, 'Bots. The Big Bot's comin' in!"

"Who?" Tenya asked, curious. All Might smirked, resolve renewed.

"Look alive, future heroes. You're about to meet the Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime." All Might announced.

Suddenly, a green portal opened by Ironhide, who stepped aside as a large red, white and blue cab-over-engine truck drove out with a large trailer behind it. The truck took a wide turn and detached the trailer gently as it stopped in front of everyone. A man jumped out of the driver's seat, fully decked out in NEST armor and helmet.

"What the? Is that Optimus? Fucker looks about the size of fucking Four-Eyes here." Bakugo scoffed. The man shrugged and shook his head.

"Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan...I'm surprised Micchan hasn't stopped that swearing habit of yours." The man replied, smartly. Bakugo's face contorted in confusion. Inko, however, gasped in recognition.

"You...Wait...Are you...?" Inko asked, as she slowly walked to the man, Eri, looking on from within her arms.

"It's good to see you again, love. I'm sorry I didn't come back on better terms, hun." The man replied, softly. Ochako, Tenya..._all_ of Class 1-A balked in confusion. This man knew Izuku's Mom?

"Hisashi?! Is that you?" Inko gasped. Bakugo stammered and glared.

"Huhuhuhuhu...Here's a hint, sweetums." The man replied, removing his helmet and giving everyone a full view. The man looked _exactly_ like an adult Izuku Midoriya, but with gray hair and glasses. His freckles, face, even hair matched. He stepped back and bellowed out fire from his mouth. Green flames shot out and somehow, he made it form a green, fiery heart.

"My...God...Hisashi! It _is_ you! Oh my God! I'm so glad you're here, sweetie!" Inko gasped, crying as she grabbed the man in a bear hug, "You'll get our baby back! I know it! I know it!"

Hisashi smiled and chuckled, returning the hug with gusto and kissing his wife gleefully, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he looked at Eri. Ochako's eyes gaped in shock.

"No fucking way! Deku's old man? He works with you fuckers?!" Bakugo sneered at the robots, who all looked smug at him, "Fucking Deku's family's fuckin'...fuckin' _weird_!"

"_That's_ Deku-kun's Dad?! But then...where's Optimus?" Ochako asked. As if to answer, the red truck began to move. The head lights and sides of the truck moved from the front and formed arms. The robot rose, the undercarriage and wheels soon formed gray and blue legs. The red torso contorted to resemble a muscular form. The grill of the trucks shifted position and seemed to be in place of abs for a more, muscular man. A blue, helmet like head popped from the top with a gray face plate. His stance was that of one who could truly stand as a leader. He was practically a full head taller than Bulkhead and Ironhide; who themselves were rather tall Autobots.

The red and blue behemoth-sized robot's optics sparked blue and looked at Ochako. Kneeling down, the Autobot spoke with a baritone voice.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots and...I have come to assist in the recovery of one, Izuku Midoriya and the Allspark." The Leader spoke, voice full of gravitas, "And no matter what, I assure you, we will not fail. We will bring him home to you all."

He stood tall and observed his fellow Autobots.

"**Autobots...Let's ROLL OUT!**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all stuck with me to the end of this volume. I know my work's been slow and...probably full of spelling and grammar errors but I'm glad I could make people enjoy this.
> 
> If I had to choose a design to describe Optimus, it would be IDW's more modern look used the comics and in the Flame Toys model kit (which I bought and built, booyah). LINK: https://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:FlameToys-FuraiModel-03-OptimusPrimeIDW.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> So the first fight and now we got some Transformers in this puppy. Sorry if the fight was too short or one-sided.  
Our current cast:  
Izuku Midoriya - Quirkless Owner of Bumblebee. Ochako's boyfriend.  
Inko Midoriya - Overly emotional mother to Izuku. Happily married to Hisashi Midoriya.  
Ochako Uraraka - Hero Name: Uravity. Gravity Manipulator. Izuku's Girlfriend.  
Tenya Iida - Hero Name: Ingenium. Engine-Legged Speedster. Enthusiastic Rule Keeper.  
Shouto Todoroki - Hero Name: Shouto. Dual Quirk hero. Stoic friend and #1 hater of Endeavor.  
Katsuki Bakugou - Hero Name: Ground Zero. Potty-Mouthed Explosion Hero. Izuku's bully. Scared of Inko Midoriya.  
Eijirou Kirishima - Hero Name: Red Riot. Red haired hard skin Hero.  
Denki Kaminari - Hero Name: Chargebolt. Electric Quirk user. Tends to fry his brain when he overdoes it. Wheeey.  
Mina Ashido - Hero Name: Pinky. Pink skinned Acid User. Avid Shipper.  
Kyouka Jirou - Hero Name: Earphone Jack. Soundwave using Hero. Music Enthusiast.  
Momo Yaoyorozu - Hero Name: Creati. Creates anything she can with proper planning. Graceful and polite. May or may not be crushing on Shouto.  
Minoru Mineta - Hero Name: Grape Juice. Purple, sticky ball throwing Hero. Shameless pervert. YOLO.  
Tsuyu Asui - Hero Name: Froppy. Does whatever a frog can. Blunt but friendly. Keeps Minoru in line with a literal tongue lashing.  
Mr. Uraraka - Ochako's Dad. Owner of a construction business.  
All Might - Real Name: Toshinori Yagi. Currently #1 Hero of Japan. Suffered a grave injury that limits his use of his super strength. Izuku knows this secret.  
Chiyo Shuzenji - Hero Name: Recovery Girl. A kindly grandmother doctor. Gives grandma kisses to help her students recover from injuries with her Quirk. Also knows All Might's secret.  
Autobots:  
Bumblebee - Izuku's Car and Newly Minted Guardian. Always thinks positive and smiling. Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee - His favorite quote.  
Arcee - Ochako's Motorbike and Guardian. On a mission.  
Drift - Lone Autobot. Highly religious and enjoys Japanese Samurai culture.  
Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots. Charismatic and Wise. Possibly voiced by Peter Cullen.  
Decepticons:  
Barricade - Evil Police Car robot. Acts tough but is a massive weakling. KIA.  
Sharkticons - Evil fish Decepticon grunts. Dumb but really vicious. Also cannibals.  
Sky-Byte - General to the Sharkticons. Fanatic in devotion to Lord Megatron. He also enjoys Earth Haiku.  
Starscream - Sky Commander and Second-In-Command of the Decepticons. Transforms in a F22 Raptor. Hates Megatron.  
Megatron - Emperor of the Decepticons. Warmongering and Wrathful.


End file.
